The Game
by Aj-kun
Summary: A seventeen year old thrown into the turbulent world of professional wrestling. Welcome to the WWF and the attitude era. His love life complicates thing as he meets a young Mickie James an aspiring wrestler. They instantly connect and fall in love, read about their rise to the top as the dominant couple in World Wrestling. Mickie James x OC feats Triple H, Stone Cold Steve Austin.
1. Just Like Big Brother

**Hope you guys enjoy this, first wrestling fanfic.**

**Greenwich Connecticut**

**1994 **

I sat on the couch watching wrestling it was the biggest revolution in the world. Here I sat like a star struck child. The man wrestling now was by far my favourite. Everyone called him Jean-Paul Levesque, which is really strange considering he's really messy and untidy, he acted all tough but I know that I can beat him up. Mum and dad liked to watch him wrestle but they found it really funny whenever he acted all horrible he was just my big goofy brother.

That's right I'm the youngest of 3 siblings. There's my older sister, Lynn and my older brother Paul. They both had already left home leaving me here with my parents. There both having amazing adventures, Lynn of to collage and brother was travelling the world beating people up. Here I am the baby of the family. It has its perks but it's mostly just frustrating.

My older brother, Paul. We had a really strong bond he baby sat me all the time we spent so much time together. If I had a problem I would go to him, I look up to him he was my role model.

I wanted to be just like him, I wanted to be him he was so cool. There was nothing really nothing to do in Greenwich Connecticut for a 12 year old. The referee raised his hands as he won the match. That's when I decided, when I decided what I wanted to do. I was going to be a wrestler; I was going to be a champion, the best.

"Leon , dinner" called my mum.

Leon, my name is Leon. My brother's name is Paul and my sister's name is Lynn. I don't know what my parent's problem was. They gave my brother and sister normal names yet they give me the weirdest name Leon Levesque, joy my parents decided to give the youngest child the weirdest name.

I sighed as my brother walked backstage out of the main arena. I turned off the TV not interested in anybody else. I walked into the dining room to see my mother and father sitting down with the food laid out on the table I looked hungrily down at my plate steak and mash potatoes.

"So, what did everyone do today?" asked my mother as she grabbed cut her steak.

"Coffee, newspaper and recliner" laughed dad as he scooped some mash potato in his mouth.

"Leon?" asked my mother as she elegantly chewed her mash potatoes.

"I was watching big brother" I said as I shovelled mash potato is my mouth.

"Really, and...

"I wanna be a wrestler, like big brother" dad choked on his mash potato, mums eyes widened.

"You want to what?" she choked.

"I'm gonna be champion, you'll see. I'm gonna be special one day just like big brother" I said in a determined tone.

"Is that so?" said father with a smile.

"Well you better tell your brother he's wrestling here next week" said dad.

"Sweetheart you are already special" I pouted at my mum.

"That's not what I meant, ya know" I shook my head.

"I know sweetheart, if that's what you want to do then we believe in you. I recommend talking to Paul and see what he thinks you should do to break into the business" I nodded happily.

**1 week later**

WCW was in Nashua, New Hampshire. Big brother had sent us all tickets and backstage passes so we could get into the back. We pulled up to the arena car park the place was sold out. We walked past the dank smelling odor of oil and smoke as we made our way to the backstage. A security guard with black glasses and a tuxedo eyed us suspiciously. We all flashed our passes to him. He smiled and nodded he opened the door for us mum gave him a polite thank you as we made our way inside.

Paul was leaning against the wall he seemed to be conversing with the 'Stunning ' Steve Austin. He wore a leather jacket and some jeans; his hair was tied up as usual. I quickly broke away from mum and dad, eager to see him.

"Big brother, big brother!" I yelled as I sprinted toward him. He turned to face the direction of my voice he smiled and knelt down with his arms stretched. I dived into his arms he chucked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Glad you could make it squirt. I'm glad you still have time to see your old brother" he let me go and got back to a vertical base. He smiled as mum and dad walked up to him. He shook dad's and hugged him. He kissed mum and hugged her they all laughed.

"Well look my son hit the big time" laughed dad.

There was a chuckle from the right of us we all looked at him.

"Y-Your…

I pointed to him with a smile on my face.

"Steve" he chuckled.

"What's ya name kid?" he asked with a smile.

"L-Leon Levesque, s-sir" I stammered as held his hand out. I hesitantly took it and shook it firmly.

"Good to ,eet you kid, you look like your brother minus the blue eyes and the 5 foot nose  
we both shared a chuckle. I look my brother.

"It is pretty big" everyone laughed.

Paul pouted at me.

"What, you too cool for your big brother now?" Paul smirked as I crossed my arms.

"I was always cooler than you" I laughed as he feigned hurt.

Steve chuckled loudly.

"You be nice to your big brother" scolded mum as she crossed her arms.

"Otherwise he might not help you and answer your question" said mum with a smirk.

"You got a question for me little brother?" asked Paul.

"Ya, I narrowed my eyes at him" he looked shocked at my serious face.

"I'm going to wrestling champ one day" he was taken aback by my bold statement.

"Is that so?" he smirked down at me.

"Yes, how do I break in?" I asked him. Steve looked equally shocked at my statement.

"I like'em. Your baby brother's got style Paul: Steve smirked as I stared up at my brother.

"Well I'll make you a deal little brother" I smiled at him, he smiled back.

"You work really hard and learn the ropes. And on your seventeenth birthday I'll put in a good word for you to my employer then maybe you'll get a developmental contract, deal" he smiled as my eyes lit.

"Thank you big brother" he smiled at me as hugged him again.

"You know I'm gonna beat you right?" I asked against his jacket.

He chuckled as he patted me on the back.

"One day little brother" he then turned to Steve who tapped his wrist. He had a smile on his face.

"Alright, almost show time, gotta go little bro. Enjoy the show" he winked at me and turned around making his way to the locker room with Steve.

Steve smiled back at me.

And that's just what I did, I was gonna be Champion. I was going to be like my big brother.

**1996**

**April 2nd**

2 years had passed since that day I declared to my brother that I wanted to be a wrestler. He gave me some weights for Christmas so I could bulk up. Weights every night really paid off well in a sense that I was a lot stronger than any kid my age at school. But I was only a little bulkier, a 14 year old with muscles just ain't normal. My muscles were still developing.

My burning passion to be like grew to new heights I was gonna be like him. At school the teachers and students laughed at me when I told them what I wanted to be, screw them. I'm gonna be a champion in wrestling one day. To be like my brother I had even started growing my hair, I didn't have a mullet like him. I had fringe that sat just below my eyebrows. My hair just covered my ears and unlike my brother at the top of my head it was naturally spiky.

Paul was smiling to himself as he drove me down the highway in his SUV I didn't know where he was going nor did I care, I just liked spending time with him. He stopped the car in the car park and pulled up the hand break. He undid his seat belt and smiled as he looked at me from the driver's seat.

"Big brother where are we?" I asked as I cocked my head in confusion.

"You'll see, trust me you'll love me even more after this" we got out of the car, the arena, he took me to the arena. In big letterson the titration in front of the stadium blazing fire and in massive bold letters a recurring video of

**WWF RAW IS WAR**

"Wha, why are we-

He laughed loudly, nobody was here yet only the production team setting everything up.

We walked inside passed all the busy people working tirelessly to make this show happen. We walked out passed the guerilla and out of the curtain. I looked and surveyed the stage. Thousands of empty seats I turned around to see the WWF symbol a blaze and in full view to either side of me was the Raw is War video. The slogan of Raw and was probably on almost every T shirt that I owned to this date.

"Well little brother ready to learn some moves" he smiled and walked down to the ring.

"No way" I was in awe I slowly walked down the ring with him.

He showed me a few basic moved like the school boy and the head lock.

"Well, well what do we have here: came a voice from the ramp.

I turned around and released the head lock.

Paul feel on the canvas, quick Steve he's about to beat me.

"Quick Leon cover him" yelled Steve as he ran down, I hooked his leg and Steve counted the 1, 2, 3. He lifted me up onto his shoulders.

"And the new WWF champion, Leon!" he yelled as he spun me around on his shoulders I was a mess of chuckles as Paul was still rolling around on the floor in defeat. Steve put me down and laughed at Paul. It was a good match as he playfully picked up Paul. Paul panted and put his hands on his knees and held out his hand.

"Good match" he said.

I took and when I went to pull away I found out that I couldn't as he had a firm grip on my hand. he smirked as did Steve. He picked me up over my shoulders I yelped as he threw me around on his shoulders. I couldn't control my laughter.

**1996**

**October 21****st**

I was sitting in the first row my brother won the intercontinental I was his number 1 fan I was cheering the most and the loudest. He delivered a Pedigree to Marc Mero and the referee counted 1, 2, 3 he stood on the middle turnbuckle and held up the title. Mum and dad sat to either side of me. He pointed to me and smiled as he held up the title I was awe struck by him. My sister was one the other side of my dad trying to cheer louder than me but I schooled her.

When he had walked back to the stage I turned to my parents.

"Mum can I-

"Yes" she smiled at me as she grabbed my pass out of her hand bag.

"Be careful and go straight backstage" I nodded and hugged her and dad.

He made my way through the crowds and backstage. I walked around a few hallways passing a few superstars that didn't really strike me as impressive, I wasn't watching where I was going and I just happen to bump into a young lady, she wore a white dress with a floral pattern she had her hair flowing down freely past her shoulders. She also wore heels that had straps around her ankles. When I had bumped into her she had dropped her books and clipboard. I blushed in embarrassment. I quickly bent down and began shuffling across the floor for the items.

"I-I'm sorry miss, I-It was my fault, s-sorry" I made a neat pile and handed them to her. Her blue eyes met mine and I smiled as she smiled down at me. and judging by how hot my face was I was still blushing.

She giggled at my smile and gently took the books from me her skin was silky smooth.

"It's quite alright, don't worry. Hey what are you doing back her anyways?" she asked still smiling.

"O-Oh w-well my brother P-Paul he, I oh man" I scratched the back of my head.

She giggled.

"Paul is in his locker room down the hall, you must be really proud since he just won his first championship" said the young brunette.

"Yes I am, thank you I-I was having trouble finding where it was" he smiled, my cheeks still a blaze.

"Well it was nice meeting you, I have to get going. My name is Stephanie by the way" she held her hand out I smiled and gently shook it.

"I'm Leon" she nodded.

"See you around" she smiled and walked past me.

I scratched the back of his head.

'Wow, man, my face, burns' I shook my head and began walking toward my brother's locker room. I smiled seeing his name on the door. I quickly opened the door it would seem that my brother was still getting dressed. The title belt was on one of the couch. I tip toed and walked over to it. I gently scooped it up in my hands and turned the front to me.

I rubbed it and surveyed the markings and details.

I smiled and jumped on the couch. I held the title up with both hands holding either side of the belt.

"And the new intercontinental champion, Leon Levesque!" I jumped up and down I didn't hear the door behind me open. I was still jumping up and down with the title in my hands. The figure grabbed my shoulders and I yelped and feel back onto the couch holding the title to my chest.

"Uncle Steve!" I shouted as I got up and punched him in the stomach.

He couldn't control his laughs as I pouted at him.

"I see you're enjoying your new title champ, don't mind if I have a look at it" he smiled and snatched the title from my hands.

"Hey I wasn't done with that!" I shouted and tried to get it back but he held it up as he was still taller than me. I couldn't reach it as he laughed and held the title away from me. I pretended to give up and turned around he seemed to stop chuckling.

"Hey look kid if you want-

"Spear!" I yelled as I tackled him onto the couch.

He chuckled as he still held the title belt away from me.

"What the hell are you two doing" Paul came out of the showers and smiled at both of us. HE was dressed in his leather jacket, jeans and black boots.

"Your baby brother was trying to steal the title" he smirked at me still holding the title away with his furthest arm.

"I was not" I pointed to him accusingly.

"I was just holding it and stole it from me" I pouted crossing my arms.

"Give me that" he walked over to Steve and snatched it off him.

"Congrats by the way big bro, I was cheering the loudest" I said proudly. He smiled and put the title down on the ground. He walked over to me and hugged me.

"That's little brother, I defiantly could hear you all throughout that match" he laughed as he ruffled my hair.

"Congrats to ya" said Steve as he got up from the couch.

"Thanks, hopefully it will be one of many" we all laughed.

But we all had no idea how right he was.

**March 17****th**

**1997**

**Raw house show**

**Greenwich Connecticut**

Big brother had got me a gig at one of the Raw house shows at home. I had no idea who my opponent was, I had no music, the only thing that I had was a name and a pair of plain black tights and wrestling gear which Uncle Steve had provided for me.

'The gymnast' thanks big brother, really love ya for that one. When he approached Vince about me he had stressed this new talent. I had been working so hard in the gym I had really bulked up. But the interesting thing was which uncle Steve had pointed out to me, I was smash mouth like my brother but I was interestingly enough high flying. I irished whipped him hard into the corner I ran straight into the corner and close lined him. He looked stunned I grabbed his hand again and followed up with another close line. He looked pretty dazed. I stepped over him and grabbed both ropes. I spring boarded straight to the top turnbuckle. I stood up straight as my opponent go to his feet. He looked confused as he stumbled to his feet. When he turned around I flew off the top turn buckle and missile dropped kicked him right in the face. I busted his mouth open he was bleeding.

I looked over to my parents, Paul and Steve in the front row I smiled to them and winked. They all seemed confused when my opponent turned around he looked dazed and confused he had no idea where he was at. I got right in his face and flipped him the bird with both fingers. I kicked him to gut and hooked both his arms and delivered a Pedigree to him. I rolled him over and the referee counted the 1, 2, 3.

I smiled as the referee helped the man out of the ring I jumped up the middle turn buckle and looked down at the crowd they were all cheering and all my family in the front row were cheering for me louder. They were all on their feet I smiled and winked at my family Lynn screamed and waved to me I waved back.

They all shook their heads and laughed.

I jumped off and made my way backstage. I was surprised to see Stephanie McMahon there in a black suit that hugged her body. She held a clipboard in her hand.

"Hey" I greeted she smiled.

"The Gymnast?" she asked. I pouted.

"My brother" I huffed.

She giggled.

"The name isn't important, listen I know talent when I see it. You've got charisma a bad attitude and wrestling ability to bute. If you want I can organize a meeting with my father to discuss a possible contract?" she asked.

"I ah, yes I would like that very much" she smiled at his expression.

"Good, I'll fly you and your family out to WWF head quarters and we can discuss this further with my dad, deal" she held her hand.

I smiled and took it.

This is only the beginning, the beginning of my legend, my rise to the top of dog pile. I was gonna be just like my brother.

Hope you guys enjoyed it, I'm kinda obsessed with WWF attitude era. Especially with my two favourite wrestlers Triple and Stone Cold Steve Austin. I don't really like this PG era stuff. I don't really like the restrictions but during the attitude era you had a free pass to do whatever you wanted, and that's just what Aj-Kun's gonna do. **Review **and tell me what you think.


	2. Welcome to the WWF

**So before I start another chapter I would just like to say that this is just fictional and in no way are these events real and the personalities that I portray the characters and wrestlers in this story are in no way a representation of what there are like in real life. **

**Oh and um another big thing, I'm Australian so if I miss spell an American state or get it wrong, or say something that's politically incorrect I would like to apologise. As I really have no freakin idea about most things ahahaahaa.**

**Thank you for Reviewing**

**prettycreazytriple h fan**

**mickiejames77**

**chante**

**Thanks guys, also a big thank you to**

**prettycreazytriple h fan**

**mickiejames77**

**For favouriting and following.**

So there I was at the airport gate waiting for my brother and Uncle Steve. Raw was in Boston this week so we were all going to flew out together and they were gonna help me with whatever I needed, they also promised me that they would accompany me into the meeting with Vince. They said he was a bit intimidating.

I sat at the on a chair as my brother and Steve came down the hall way with their bags in tacked a few photographers hanging around them like a bad smell.

"Would you piss off" I heard Uncle Steve say, go figure.

"Triple H is it true that you're having an affair with one of the Diva's?" I heard one of the photographers say to my brother. I fell off my chair laughing at the question, Paul looked a bit stunned at the question but he quickly shook it off.

He walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulders. He grabbed my suitcase that was beside me. He didn't say a word to me as he and uncle Steve me through to the flight gate. Not before we were swarmed but the photographers flashing blinded my vision.

'What the hell' I thought as they began asking me questions as I handed my ticket to the flight attendant standing at the gate.

"Triple H who's this is this your brother?" he asked quickly.

"Steve is he going to be a new wrestler?" another one asked as Steve grabbed the bag off my shoulders.

"Young man, young man who are you?" the young woman shoved a microphone in face.

"This interview is over" Uncle Steve grabbed the microphone and threw it across the room.

"Hey what you do that for!" she screamed.

"Because you ask dumb ass questions" I spoke up.

Both Uncle Steve and Paul smirked. Everyone one of looked like they were in shock.

I turned my head and walked through the gate. They followed closely behind as I made my way onto the plane. First class baby.

We all sat down, Paul sat next to me and Uncle Steve on the other side a table in between us. Uncle Steve smirked as he put his feet up on the table, he really is like he is on TV. A waiter came over to us.

"What would you like sirs?" Uncle Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Bear" he simply said.

"And you sirs?" Paul shook his head.

"Um would it be okay if I had a coke please?" I asked.

The waiter smiled.

"Of course" the waiter politely smiled to me and came back with a bear and coke.

"Thank you" I said.

"You have lovely manners young man, I can say much about your companions though" he winked at me. I laughed as Paul and Uncle Steve's expressions dropped.

This is weird waiters asking me what I wanted, people never waited on me.

We landed in Boston I grabbed me my luggage and moved the my one strapped bag over my shoulders. I dusted off my dark blue jeans and shook my boots off. I wore a plain dark T shirt with the words 'Come and get some' on the front. I walked out of the plane and walked down the portable stairs taking in the air.

'So this is Boston, nice place' I thought as I was guided along with Uncle Steve and Paul.

Once we got into the airport we made our way up a ramp. The photographers were waiting for us.

"What is their issue?" I asked Paul.

He just smiled and kept walking.

"Their profession, just keep quiet. They can smell fear" he laughed as he and Uncle Steve walked past me. I gulped and followed them.

Flashes and flashes, more stupid questions and microphones.

One of them over stepped their bounds and hit me in the face with a microphone.

"Would you answer the question already, stupid kid" he yelled. I growled and grabbed his microphone I threw it on the ground and stepped on it.

"What did you do that for?" he yelled.

"Get a life, moron" I said as I glared at him.

He was about to retort Paul and Uncle Steve stood in front of me.

"Is there a problem here?" asked Paul.

"N-N-No there's no p-problem" he waved his hands in front of his face scared.

"What!" shouted Uncle Steve.

"Ther-

"What, what, what! Ya that's what I thought ya pencil neck piece of trash" he slapped the reporters face humiliatingly, he had his eyes closed and a scared look on his face while Uncle Steve had a smile on his face.

We all walked past the horde of reporters. I winked at the reporter who had slumped onto the floor. I flipped him the bird and then waved to him. We walked out of the airport to an awaiting limo. Both Uncle Steve and Paul smiled at me as I stared as I looked at the limo. I cheered and dived into the open door, they both sighed at my behavior but I mean come on, a kid in a limo. What kid rides a limo on a daily basis?

I smiled as they stepped in after I sat on the leather lounge and eyed the ice bucket with what looked to be like small bottles. I went to grab one but Uncle Steve snatched it from me. He smirk and waved his finger in front of me.

"Eh, eh" he grabbed one and popped the top off it.

"Oh it's bear" I said as I cocked my head as he finished the entire bottle.

"Rule number one when travelling with Steve baby brother. Always supply some sort of alcohol" he chuckled as did I as Uncle Steve remained oblivious.

We pulled up to the front entrance of the **RAW is WAR**. More reporters, what the hell is wrong with these people. I sighed and stepped out first. Luckily there were barricades and guards protecting us, but there were welcome additions. The fans they were all chanting Stone Cold and Game, thunderously loud. I smiled as I just walked past them all into the building smiling. Steve and Paul were out there signing autographs as I walked in, Stephanie was waiting for me along with her brother Shane. Both were in suits. I felt a little out of place with a T shirt telling them to come get some and a pair jeans on but that was a the last thing on my mind, butterflies were attacking my stomach.

I walked over to them both of them had an air of authority that I didn't particularly like. Not saying that I wouldn't like them, I just have a problem with authority.

"Leon, great you made it" Stephanie came over and hugged me, I was a little shocked.

She pulled back and I smiled.

"Glad we you didn't knock me over for payback" I laughed she giggled.

"That was almost over a year ago, I couldn't see it in the arena the other night but you have really grown. You're even taller than me" I laughed at her comments.

"Ya well I would have hoped so" I chuckled she gestured to her brother.

"This is Shane, Shane this is the talent Paul told you about, ya know the one in the video I sent you" she inqured. A light bulb seem to go off in his head.

"Oh ya it's nice to meet you, Leon was it. I'm Shane _McMahan_" he put emphasis on his name, I chuckled.

Paul and Steve walked in, I didn't realize.

"Is that supposed to impress me" Paul and Steve both rose their eye brows.

"Look kid I-

"Have no idea who I am do you?" his faced dropped as Stephanie turned to her brother.

"You watched the tape didn't you?" she asked he scratched his ear.

"No he didn't, I can tell by your stance, your posture and the way that you look at me that your head is so far up your-

"Wohoo, enough Leon. Don't say something you'll regret later, don't forget how much you want this job" I nodded.

"Right sorry Shane _McMahan_" I said as I smiled innocently at him.

He growled and looked behind me to Uncle Steve and Paul.

"What are you guys even doing with this kid, he's already making eniemes in fact he acts like-

"His older brother" Stephanie's eyes widened.

"And Uncle" Shane's eyes widnened.

"Leon _Levesque_" I pointed to myself.

"Mhm, this is a surprise you two do look alike" commented Stephanie.

"And Steve, I see where this punk gets his attitude from" he gestured to me, all I could do was smile.

At the end of the day I just knew that Shane and I weren't going to get along. But that's alright, since when did I ever get along with anybody that was in authority. Shane growled.

"Father will see you know, Steph you mind showing Mr _Levesque _to father's office?" asked and Stephanie smiled.

"Not a problem, Paul and Steve are you going to accompany him into the meeting?" asked Stephanie they both nodded.

"Well follow me and I'll lead you to his office, now I know that he's watched the video" laughed Stephanie. While walking down the hall way Shane went the opposite direction obviously not interested.

"What ah video are you talking about anyways?" I asked as I scratched my blonde hair.

"Oh well we snuck a camera in the house show, you have quite the loud sister" I laughed.

"That's nothing you should see when she's mad at Paul, I think last time she might have ruptured his ear drums/ We both had to invest in a pair of sound cancelling ear muffs" everyone laughed.

"I'm sure she isn't that bad" laughed Stephanie.

"You weren't the one sitting next to her" stated Steve.

Everyone laughed again and we came to the chairman's office. Stephanie opened the door. Vince was sitting in his chair, he wore a suit of course. His was writing something down he seemed oblivious to our intrusion.

"Maybe we could…no, no" he grabbed the paper and scrunched it up throwing it in the bin.

Stephanie let out a cough; he was broken out of his stupor as he looked around.

"Stephanie!" he exclaimed in happiness.

She smiled as she went and sat down, Paul and Steve leaned against the wall on the far side of the room. She gestured me to have a seat.

"So this is that talent you showed me, it's nice to meet you" Vince reached over his desk he extended his arm to me.

"It's nice to meet you to sir" I said politely.

"I watched your video and you have considerable talent, you are quite the brawler, but you also can utlize high flying offence. And that is unheard of" stated Vince.

Stephanie turned to me and gave me the clip board that she had been holding, it was contract and it had my name on it.

"You have one of two options; we can offer you this contract now. Which you need a guardian to co sign, because you aren't legally an adult, which I assume that's why you bought your brother and Steve. If you choose to sign you'll have to wait a few months to participate in an actual match but you can become your brothers valet to the ring, you can also gain a lot of experience by being so close the matches and you can also make use of our training facilities. Or you can wait, and we can talk in a few years when you're old enough" stated Stephanie.

"So if I don't sign now I've gotta wait a few more years to kick ass?" I asked Vince seemed taken back.

Steve chuckled. I handed the contract to him and he hand Paul looked over it. They both nodded and signed.

"Everything is up to scratch, he's not trying to screw you over" stated my colourful Uncle.

"We want you here in this company you've got talent kid. So what do ya say if you sign you'll appear on **RAW **next week. So what do you say kid" I grabbed the pen out of Uncle Steve's hand and signed on the dotted line.

"Welcome to the **WWF** it will be a pleasure having fresh talent around" stated Vince as I shook his hand Stephanie's hand.

"That's cool, but when I get my real contract. I want a lot more and I mean a lot more freakin money" I signed and threw the contract on the table.

I grabbed my bag and walked out of the office.

"Paul" said Vince.

"Keep him away from Steve" said Vince.

**The game begins next chapter. If you're confused as to what a valet is it's a person that accompanies a wrestler to the ring. Once again I'd like to apologise if I say something incorrect about America. Any who keep Reviewing, favouriting and following. I'd love to hear your opinions. **


	3. RAW is WAR

**Another chapter okay just before we start. We are coming up to a point in time when DX were in a storyline with the Hart foundation. I've always wanted to write about Bret he's one of my all time favourite wrestlers. It hurt to write this chapter because ya know, he was a villain and I had to write in a few jokes about him because that's what DX does. Ahahahahhaaa this is the attitude era, my character and myself maybe cocky punks but Bret is one of my favourite wrestlers and I've got great respect for him. Next to Triple H and Stone Cold he's my character's hero so it pained him to say jokes about him aswell. Ahahahahaha okay on with the story. **

**Next Week **

**RAW is WAR **

**1997**

I was walking through the backstage with Paul, ironically **RAW is WAR **was being held in Greenwich Connecticut. Next week **RAW is WAR **will be held in **Montpelier, Virginia, United States**which is cool, I've always loved the country. Anyways I was in my hometown for my first ever **RAW **which is awesome and I'm going to be a part of DX which is even cooler. My character is gonna be, not a heavy because my brother is bigger than me. So I was just going to be introduced as Triple H's little brother. But I was going to be the one making all the jokes. Which was cool, since I considered myself really funny. So for my first segment I was going to appear with the rest of D-Generation X in a promo. We walked into the locker room and Ric-Dude or Richard, Chyna or Joanie and Shawn Michaels or Michael. I walked into the locker room everyone of them looked up at me.

"Hey guys" said Paul cheerily.

"Who's this Paul?" asked Richard.

"This is my little brother, Leon" he gestured to me. I waved my hand at them nervously.

"Ah hi there, it's nice to meet you all" I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. I was blushing a tiny bit I thought as they all laid eyes on me.

"Heya kid, I'm Michael nice to meet you" he held out his hand to me.

I stared in amazement at it. Michael raised and eyebrow.

"Doesn't talk much does he?" said Michael as he looked over to my brother.

I could hear Paul chuckle.

"He's just a bit awe struck he's a really big fan" he laughed and patted me on the back.

I shook his hand.

"I-It's nice to meet you sir" I said as I gripped his hand.

"You've got a really strong grip, no doubt you'll do some damage kid, you can call me Michael" he laughed I just nodded dumbly.

"I'm Richard" Ric-Dude walked up to me and shook my hand.

"I-I'm Leon, great to meet you" I was starting to gain a little confidence.

I looked to the woman still sitting down tightening her knee pads she had the same sized muscles as me, if not bigger.

She looked up to me, my eyes met her and she didn't move, her gaze was like steel.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am, I'm a really big fan I-

"Joanie" she said with a smile.

"You can call me Joanie" she held out her hand I took it and she began to squeeze everyone behind even though I could see I could hear them smirking.

What she was doing, she was just messing with me. I smiled sweetly to her as she began squeezing harder, it hurt like hell. But no way was I about to show it. If she squeezed any harder she was going to break my hand. Her face scrunched up as she relinquished her grip.

"Your all right kid, your tougher than your brother. I'll give you that, but that isn't really a hard thing to accomplish" I chuckled.

"He likes to think he's terminator, the kids at school used to call him-

Paul had his hand over my mouth.

"Alright, alright that's enough little brother no need to bring back old memories. You remember what the kids at school used to call you?" he raised and eyebrow and smirked at me.

"Hey these are your friends" I stated.

"And these are your heroes, you talk and I'll spread it all around the locker room. Your new and you wouldn't be able to bounce back" I laughed at his threat.

"Okay brotherly love we get" interjected Michael. "We got a promo to do, you're gonna be introducing him right" Paul nodded as Michael pointed to me. He walked over to his bag and pulled out an honorary DX shirt. He tossed it to me, no way.

I looked up at him as I held the T shirt out in front of me.

"Oh ya, defiantly better than Paul" laughed Richard.

I couldn't help but laugh, I took my plane T shirt off and put on the black DX shirt on. They all looked at me in shock.

"What?" I asked.

"You're in some condition kid" I guess I was a little more ripped than most kids my age, but that's only because I worked so hard to get here, I kinda didn't even pay attention to the way my body was changing. I didn't realise that my biceps were stretching the shirt a little.

"Oh cool" I laughed.

"So for the promo" Paul grabbed a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"So I'm an asshole about how I'm going to smash Bret Harts face in. Then you" he pointed to me. "Are going to act just like me, mention the Hemsley brothers and talk about how you're the future of this company and how you're going to rip apart the Hart foundation, oh and Bret is old" he nodded and put it back in his pocket.

"It's really improvised isn't it" I laughed.

"Well kid welcome to the attitude era, you have a free pass to say and do whatever you want" laughed Richard.

We all walked out of the locker room and into the clearing. They all walked a little head when Paul put his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh I forgot to mention that your name is Aj and you're a cocky, arrogant kid" Aj huh, not bad.

"Better than the gymnast, you ass" I laughed.

"Oh and little brother, it's live too" he smiled leaving me hanging.

I was frozen in place D-Generation stepped in front of the camera.

I laughed when Paul shook Bret's hand. He gestured for me to come over, Bret looked over to me.

"Bret, this is my little brother, Leon" he smiled as I looked at him.

"Hey there son" he held his hand out I smiled.

I took it and squeezed it a little.

"Hello sir" he laughed.

"Where do your manners come from, Paul certainly has none" he laughed.

"So you ready for your first promo?" I smiled and nodded.

'Remember act like Paul, an asshole" I chuckled I myself.

Paul began to talk at the camera; I could hear the crowd outside screaming outside.

"Greatness doesn't just run in your family Bret, greatness runs in my family, the name Hemsley will go down in greatness, because tonight my little brother Aj" Chyna gestured for me to step into the camera line.

I stepped into the camera light my brother put his arm around me to the other side of me Chyna smiled.

"As you can see Bret he's already joined the winning side little brother tell me what you think about Bret Hart" he said in a baby voice.

I smiled evilly at him.

"Who, I thought he was died" I said as I shrugged.

Shawn and Ric laughed in the background.

"Ya know pink tights, wavey hair-

"Oh the guy you beat the piss out of the other week" Paul smiled, I guess I was doing good.

"Yes him, is DX gonna dominate the Hart foundation or is Hart foundation gonna go down in a blaze of glory, one last match" he laughed.

"Are you sure we're aloud to dominate, you might break him. The question is though?" I turned to the camera.

"Are you ready?" everyone in the area erupted I smiled and the camera turned off.

I sighed and put my hand on my chest, I couldn't believe I said those things about my hero. I would have to apologise later. All of DX smiled at me, I smiled back.

"What?" I asked.

"You're a natural kid" said Shawn.

I smiled; no way I just said what came to my head.

"R-Really I felt like my lung came out my ass" I laughed.

"Well you're have a bigger heart attack next month at the pay per view, Revenge of Taker" laughed Paul.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because me and your brother are going up against the Hart foundation, in a tables match. And I was just informed that you will be at ringside" my jaw dropped but I quickly regained my cocky attitude.

"What can I say I'm in high demand" I laughed and made my way to the guerilla.

"I'm starting to see that he got your arrogance" said Chyna as she followed behind me.

Paul growled, making Shawn and Ric smile.

At ringside JR and King were conversing about my promo.

"Did you hear that JR, Triple H has a little brother" said King in a shocked tone.

"Yes an interesting turn of events, and from what we all understand is already a member of DX. He is also going to be at ringside tonight. The question on everybody's mind is, is he going to be a wild card. From what we know this is his and his brother's home town" said JR.

"That's right kind and I can see by all the signs over at ringside" the camera panned onto my sister. Her sign said 'Hemsley section.'

"NO doubt that will boost their confidence" said King.

The announcer stepped into the ring.

"This contest is set for one fall, introducing from the Hart Foundation" the crowd began booing.

"Being accompanied to the ring by Bret Hart and Danny Davis. Jim Neidhart!"

Just then the Hart Foundation's song entrance hit. Bret Hart and Jim Niedhart accompanied by Danny Davis to the ring. They both looked pissed off as the crowd began to chant.

"Piss weak, piss weak, piss weak" Bret slapped his bicep while making a fist at one of the fans who gave him the finger.

Jim Niedhart was jumping up and down Bret and Danny standing either side of him, offering words of advice.

Introducing next. Being accompanied to the ring by DX. He is the Heart Break Kid. Shawn Michaels!" the crowd erupted.

DX's music hit.

"Are you ready!" the music continued to play.

When the voice said.

"Bow to the masters" we were all getting ready behind the curtains.

"BREAK IT DOWN" Shawn stepped out first lifting his knees with his arms out and twirling around.

The rest of DX followed. Paul stepped out once DX was all out. They all gestured to the curtain I sighed. Then adopted a cocky grin and stepped through the curtain. The crowd exploded. I smiled and stepped next to my brother. We all walked behind Shawn I was high fiving all the fans on the side of the railings. I walked past the steel steps to the Hemsley section. I winked at my parents and sister, I high fived all my friends. I then turned around and slide underneath the bottom ring. I stood next to my brother with my hands up in the air. DX stood behind us. When the chorus hit we did five crotch chops and paused with our hands above the air in a V shape and then came down for the 6th.

Bret Hart growled and grabbed the microphone from the announcer he pointed to me and adopted a scowl on his face.

"Hey, Helmsley!" me and Paul pointed to ourselves, making him growl.

"This isn't a joke you two buffoons!" he yelled. The rest of DX looked on in amusement.

"You cocky little shit, you think you can come in your first night and talk trash to me. I'm BRET HART!" he shouted.

I grabbed the microphone from him just as he was about to say something.

"Who…

The crowd let out a few chuckles.

"Ya know Bret you have what we like to call in **Greenwich Connecticut**" the crowd let out a roar.

"Little man syndrome" the crowd let out a roar of laughter.

"I think he needs a hug, do you want a hug Bret?" he growled at me.

I quickly moved me neck forward making him flinch back.

"Pussy" I threw the microphone at him, he growled again and went to lurch forward. Paul stepped in front of me he thought twice about it. And stepped out of the ring with Danny. The rest of DX, Paul and I followed suit. Of course Paul and I stood on the side with all the Hemsley section signs.

The crowd then began chanting.

"Helmsley, Helmsley, Helmsley" I smiled at Paul and turned around to the crowd.

I smiled at them and held my finger to my ear. They screamed louder, I was taken back at the volume and jumped back. I put my pinky in ear and twirled it around with a funny smile on my face. I looked at Paul who shook his head. The match bell rang and I turned my attention to the ring. Shawn and Jim hooked up and began a struggle.

The match went on as Danny began yelling louder and louder. Shawn delivered and atomic drop to Jim. He ran to the far rope came back and hit him with the flying forearm. He slide across the mat and flipped back up to his feet. He climbed under the second rope and up to the top turnbuckle. He jumped down and delivered a an elbow to the heart, no pun intended.

Shawn went to the far corner and began 'tuning up the band.' Whenever he would stomp his foot the crowd would shout. Danny stood up on the ring mat behind the ropes. He began yelling at Shawn and Jim. Paul nudged me in the ribs and pointed to Danny. He smiled and winked.

'Oh, I get it. Attitude' I thought.

I walked over behind him in front of JR and King's desk.

"What is young Aj Helmsley doing?" said JR.

"I don't know but he has that Hemsley smirk plastered on his face, so it can't be good" said King in a worried voice.

I grabbed Danny's foot and yanked it from out under him. He face planted on the mat.

"Oh, that's a Hemsley move through and through, look at the smirk JR" said King.

"Yes there is no doubt in my mind that there brothers…..oh King look Bret Hart. He didn't take to kindly to young Aj's comments and now he's looking for some payback. I bet when he gets his hands on him he'll beat him like a mule" said JR.

Bret came from the other side. He was out of my vision he was about to strike me.

"Oh dear, it would seem that Chyna is also the bodyguard of not only Hunter Helmsley but also Aj Helmsley" said JR.

Chyna came up from behind him and hit him in the back of the head. I turned around to see Bret on the ground. Chyna smirked at me. Shawn hit the super kick and covered Jim. The referee counted the 1, 2, 3. Chyna smirked at me she picked up Bret by both arms and threw him up he looked dazed. I smirked and flipped him the bird with both hands right in his face. I kicked him in the gut; I hooked his arms and delivered a Pedigree onto the padded floor.

The crowd roared in approval.

"Here is your winner Shawn Michaels" the referee raised his hand and DX jumped in the ring. I stood there in delight as the crowd chanted DX, my first appearance on **RAW** and it was only going to get better from here.

"King can you remember a superstar making a bigger impact than Aj Helmsley?" asked JR.

"Well if I'm to answer truthfully JR, no. I don't remember any superstar who as made a bigger impact. It doesn't surprise me though, he's defiantly a Helmsley through and through" King stopped talking and let the DX music boom through the stadium.

I looked down at my family and smiled at them.

'This is by far the greatest day of my life' I thought as my brother raised my left hand and Shawn raised my right.

When the show was over I stepped back behind the curtains and sighed I looked over to my brother and gave him a hug I pulled back and I smiled.

"That. Was. Freakin. Awesome!" I yelled.

"You did great little brother" once all DX had finished congratulating me I waited backstage behind the view of the curtains for The Hart Foundation. When they all walked through they smiled at me.

"Hey superstar, you defiantly give those Pedigrees harder than your brother" he laughed.

"Thanks Bret, look I wanna say I'm sorry for-

"Kid chill out, I know you didn't mean it" I smiled and rubbed the back of my neck.

"And Danny I-

"Didn't you hear what Bret said kid, relax that isn't the first time that, that's happened" I smiled at Danny.

"You done great on your first night kid, you'll turn out to be great. Just keep working hard" I smiled and shook all of their hands.

I smiled and looked to my right hand.

'I'm never going to wash this hand ever again' I chuckled.

**Montpelier Virginia**

"So Mickie how was training tonight? Or should I call you Alexis" laughed a boisterous man who sat on the couch.

Mickie shooed her dad as she lay flat on her stomach. She was watching WWF, she watched it every Monday. She was so excited that they were visiting her home town, she had front row tickets too. She was going to the fan and wrestler meet and greet before the show started too. She got a good deal as it came in a package for paying for front row tickets. She watched as this young up start. Who looked the same age as her, seventeen. Give Bret Hart, the great Bret Hart the fingers and The Pedigree.

She hoped really badly that he would be at the meet and greet. He didn't look to bad, those blue eyes were really nice. She looked on as Triple H and Shawn Michaels raise his hands.

Her brain just registered King's words.

"He's a Helmsley through and through, look at that smirk" Mickie smiled at the TV when the broadcast ended she smiled as she looked to her left to see her mother leaning on her shoulder watching the television.

"Every girl will be after him before you can say what, rebels are what woman these days want" she said.

Mickie giggled.

"Mum, you seemed to be watching the TV very closely is there something that you'd like to tell dad?" Mickie's dad moved the newspaper away from his face.

"Stop stirring trouble young missy now get to bed, early rising tomorrow if you want to come on the horse ride" she smiled and kissed them both and made her way upstairs.

"Aj Helmsley" she sighed and got into her Pajamas she laid her head on her pillow she sighed and closed her eyes,

'Every girl loves a rebel ha, wonder girls liked back in my mum's day?'

**Okay another chapter down. Thanks so much for reading it, it's Mickie's first appearance oh and if you're wondering Alexis Laree was the name she wrestled under in the independent circuit before she went to TNA then the WWE. Hope you enjoyed it and as I said before it's all about the attitude so let me know your attitudes. See what I did there ;)**


	4. Meat and Greet

**Another chapter here we go. Double update baby. I all hope you are enjoying the story I really enjoyed writing it. I really liked the banter in this one. Oh and of course the crazy fan girls. Which in real life are annoying. They got an even worse attitude than me, and that's saying something. Okay here we go ready to meet and greet? See what I did there? ;)**

I had flown in to Virginia this morning. The country air was really refreshing as I walked out of the flight gate. Luckily no photographers were there but I assumed that they were hiding somewhere. I wanted something to eat, the plane food sucked ass. It was worse than hospital food.

I walked on the carpeted floor. I was getting some weird looks from passersby which freaked me out. I walked into the food section of the airport, I felt like Subway. So I ordered my Sub when they had finished making it I paid and went to grab my Sub. The woman serving me gave me a strange look she smiled and shook her head. She handed me the Sub and I smiled I went to a single table. I began eating the first half of my sandwich.

This girl wearing a **RAW is War **T shirt walked past me. She had long brown hair she also wore blue short, shorts and a pair of small black boots. She seemed to catch me in the corner of my eye as I looked up. I was confused as she seemed to come to a realization. She squealed and ran over to my table.

She seemed to be in shock I was confused as to what she was doing I thought that she was gonna jump me. She looked like a Deer in the Headlights.

"I-I…..y-you…..your Aj Helmsley!" I nodded with a smile and she squealed again.

"I-I saw you last night and I was like omg who is this guy but you're totally badass you Pedigreed Bret Hart you….I….can you please sign my shirt?" she asked moving closer to me, she held out a big of her shirt, the white and red logo was the only part of the shirt not black.

She gave me a black permanent marker and I signed over the word **WAR**.

"Thank you so much!" she squealed when she yelled at it.

"No problem, you know you're my first autograph" I smiled and she blushed.

I took the last bite of my sandwich and got up pulling my bag over myself so the strap laid across my chest.

"Hope to see you at the pay per view this week" I got up and turned around. I got one last look at her star struck face. It reminded me of me when I was a kid, but this girl was in her late twenties at least. I walked out of the airport and got a taxi to the site where the pay per view was being held.

The taxi driver stopped I walked into the building. I walked past some production people; a few superstars gave me some weird looks. This is one big pool of hostility. Whenever you would turn a corner and see someone, that someone is in your way of greatness.

'A whatever, who gives a fuck' I thought to myself.

I smiled as I stepped into Vince's office in a few days Taker's revenge is gonna hit Virginia like a sledge hammer. Vince had called me into his office for some unknown reason. I wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a DX shirt with a black leather jacket over the top which was open. I also wore some black boots. My hair as usual was spiked up in different directions and just came underneath my ears.

I opened the door to Vince's office, to my surprise Paul, Uncle Steve and Trish Stratus were in there lounging around his office. They were obviously waiting for someone, I hope that it wasn't me.

When I stepped through the door Vince's face lit up as did everyone else's.

"Oh look the new superstar's in town" town said Uncle Steve as he stepped off the wall.

"Are you ready to meet all your screaming fan girls and boys" winked Trish.

"My what? Oh that girl I met at the airport" I asked as I pointed to myself.

"You 4" he pointed to all of us.

"Will be appearing at a fan meet and greet this afternoon to stir up more publicity for the pay per view. This is one of our strongest states, one of the highest viewer rates" said Vince as he leaned back in his chair.

"You attracted a lot of attention last night in **RAW** Leon. President of town relations says that the fans want you there" said Paul.

"Well aren't I just Mr popular. So what do I have to do?" I asked Vince.

"Basically you tell people how great you are" I laughed at Uncle Steve's comment.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"No he's just being a dufus, you talk to your fans get to know them so you can have a deeper connection and maybe you'll get more support" said Trish.

I laughed.

"What's so funny" she screamed.

"I always thought you were just a pretty face" I walked over to the couch and plotted down on it.

"Well superstar you created quite the buzz last night with that stunt" said Vince as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well boss I remember when I was little, big brother told me if you're going to make an impact, make it big" I laughed, she shook his head and laughed.

"Well the **WWF **is all about impact son. What do you think this is a lounge? Get out of my office, go explore, get" Vince seemed to be joking but then again…..it was Vince.

"Alright, alright. Senior citizens think they own the place" I got up and grabbed my bag and walked out the door.

"I do own this company, be careful kiddo!" I poked my head through the door.

"Alright Al Capone, do you want any more hair dye to cover up those grey hairs. Or are you gonna grow old gracefully?" I laughed as his face was like thunder.

"GET OUTTTTT!" he blasted at me.

"Alright, alright I'll leave you to nap" I poked my head back out the door.

"That kid, he's-

"Just like his brother" laughed Steve.

"What are you talking about, he obviously gets his attitude from you" shouted Paul.

"Both of you are so dump, your just as bad as each other" Vince began rubbing his temples in a circular motion.

"No way, I'm the good one in the family. He's the one that always gets in trouble. No, there's no other explaination it's all your fault" Paul pointed accusingly at Steve.

Vince began rubbing harder.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you five footed nose son of a bitch. I'm damn well mannered in every fucking possible way, Jesus Christ Levesques these days" said Steve as he crossed his arms.

"What the hell are you both on about. You're a bear drinking, loud mouth" she pointed to Steve. "And you purposely find new rules so you can break them" she pointed a Paul.

"No I-

"GEEEEEEEEEEEEEET OUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTT!" Vince threw a stack of papers at Paul and Steve and pointed to the door.

"Hey Steve you wanna go for a bear?" asked Paul quickly.

"Hell right now I'll drink apple juice" said Steve quickly.

"Shotgun" yelled Trish as she ran out the door.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" both Paul and Steve ran out the door laughing.

"Fuck this, I need a fucking drink to. Nobody wants to take me" whined Vince.

I had been walking around the town taking in the sights it was quite peaceful. I had about thirty minutes before I have to be at fan meet and greet back at the pay per view site. I didn't expect to even be noticed people seemed to have a very short memory. And it's still a few weeks before I'm even in a match. But then again the only other person with a badder attitude than me is Uncle Steve and everyone loves him. I was just sat on the bench looking down at some ducks in a pond when I looked at my watch. My moment of piece had been interrupted, as per usual.

I got up and grabbed my bag. I walked out of the park and onto the pathway. I called for a taxi he took me back to the pay per view site, it was mayhem. I paid the taxi driver for his services and stepped out of the car. I don't think anyone had seen me yet they were all congregating at the front doors of the arena.

'How am I-Uncle Steve' I though as I say him gesturing for me to come in through the fire escape entrance. I quickly jogged to his position behind all the screaming fans. Mostly fan girls, this isn't gonna be pretty.

I think one of them must have heard me.

AJ!" I froze in my tracks, they all turned around.

"Move kid!" yelled Uncle Steve. They all moved from their positions.

I sprinted as fast as my legs would let me. One of them was really game and decided to try and grab me when she lunged I jumped forward to avoid her arm. I jumped up the stairs to Uncle Steve' s position. He put his hand on my head and ushered me in slamming the door behind him. You could hear the banging on the other side of the door.

"What the hell is wrong with those people" I panted and slumped to the floor.

Paul stepped into the hall way and saw me once I looked up and he saw the look on my face he smiled, his smiled quickly turned into a chuckle and his chuckle turned into a full blown laugh.

I huffed as he walked over to me.

"What are you laughing about asshole" I growled as rubbed the back of my neck.

He laughed even harder.

Steve let out a few chuckles as well.

"It's only gonna get worse kiddo" giggled a voice from behind Paul. Trish walked in she looked liked she was dressed up to go to a party. Make up, dress, hair done she was dolled to the nines.

"You 4 turkeys ready, the team has set up a booth outside in the parking lot. You four will sit in a row and each of you will be pleasant, understanding and you will be respectful, Leon" I smiled and stood up.

I saluted him.

"Yes sir, yes sir" Vince shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just go, they're already lining up" I sighed.

"Do I have to they almost ripped my pants off last time I-

I saw every ones smiling faces.

"Wait, that came out wrong, didn't it" everyone nodded their heads.

"To answer your question you'll be fine there's security out there you big pussy" laughed Paul.

"You're pussy you-

"Would you both shut up! You're giving me a bastard headache" groaned Vince.

**Mickie's POV**

My parents were driving me to the fan meet and greet I was really excited to meet some of the superstars. But what I couldn't understand was how this kid, a boy no less got on **WWF** television. I needed to know, I needed to be in his position. I came up to the parking lot and all the superstars were in a booth. They were all in a row. I could see the screaming girls, on their plain white T shirts they had Mrs Aj Helmsley. I sighed in contempt for them, they didn't even know who he was and yet they wanted to marry him, where's the sense in that.

"Thanks for driving me" I said as I stepped out of the car.

"No problem sweetheart now be careful, these girls are crazy" laughed mum.

Dad waved good bye and winked at me. I shut the door and sighed. I held my **WWF **poster in my hands. I stepped in line and waited and it was gonna be a wait to, every fan approached the booth one at a time. They could either start with Trish on the left, make their way to Stone Cold the Triple H then finally Aj.

**Leon's POV**

Another girl walked up to me and giggled uncontrollably. I smiled at her she blushed and giggled again.

"H-Hi Aj, I-I'm your biggest fan" I smiled and chuckled. She bit on her finger trying to be cute. She had one of the Mrs Aj Helmsley T shirts.

'Where the fuck did those come from…Vince. Sneaky old man' I looked past her giggling form to see a vender handing them out.

"Become the next Mrs Aj Helmsley!" he shouted.

The girl in front of me was wearing a miniskirt with 'my' T shirt which covered her miniskirt mostly. She had blonde hair and green eyes. She had big puffy red cheeks from blushing and she also had braces. She handed me a small pink book from behind her. It said 'Dairy' on the front.

"You want me to sign your diary. That's just the most-

Paul looked at and raised his eyebrow. I called that his big brother look.

"Wonderful thing I've had to do all day" she squealed again.

I signed the front of it.

I handed it back to her she squealed again.

"Thank you so much!" she leaned over the table and proceeded to hug me.

I looked over to security who were just laughing. I could hear the rest of them laughing to the right of me.

'Useless bastards!' I thought.

I chuckled.

I grabbed both of her hands and put on my fake smile. She was confused by the look on her face she was shocked. She had obviously bathed in perfume and washed her hair a thousand times.

"Sorry sweetie but there are other fans that I-

"NO, I wanna stay" she screamed.

Security walked up. Two of them grabbed her underneath her arms and lifted her up. She began kicking as the walked away her feet dangling underneath her.

I could hear Uncle Steve in the background.

"So who should I make it out to sweetheart, old Stone Cold to-

"Let me go, let me go. I love you Aj!" I smiled and waved to her.

"Ya me to sweetheart" I said when she was off the booth.

"Ya dumb bimbo" Paul stamped on my foot. And signed another autograph.

I put on my fake smile again.

I looked up to the next girl. She had dirty blonde hair. She wore the **WWF RAW is WAR** T shirt and blue jeans. Her hair flowed down freely to the sides of her face. She had blue eyes and had tanned skin. She had quite large breasts , they were perky as well, they were natural as well, they didn't look fake.

Paul handed me a poster and I smiled up at her.

"You can stop putting on that fake smile now" she giggled as a breathed a sigh of relief. I rubbed my chin and chuckled.

"Thank God my face is killing me" she giggled again.

"You look like your having a fun day" she laughed.

"Oh ya these girls are a real delight to be around" she giggled again. I hadn't even noticed that I was holding up the line.

"Finally a normal one" I laughed. "Would you like an autograph?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled.

"So who should I make it out too? I would like to know the name of my new favourite" she giggled and smiled.

"Flattery will get you nowhere" she laughed.

"Funny first time anybody has said that to me today" I laughed, she turned around and looked at the line.

"Ya I can see why. Could you make it out to Mickie please?" she asked.

I pulled out my marker.

"So have you seen much of the town?" she asked.

"No unfortunately I haven't, I would like to see more though" I signed next to my brother's name.

"I um could show you around if you would like um I-

"Sure, I would like that. Please tell me that you won't tie me up and throw me in your basement" I chuckled and she shook her head.

"I promise" I laughed at her pout.

"Alright well if you wait around for about 20 minutes I should be done here, is that alright?" she smiled and nodded.

I held out my hand and she shook it.

"It was nice meeting you Mickie, my favourite fan" she shook her head again.

"You wish, it was nice meeting you to Aj-

"Leon, my name is Leon" I didn't realize that we hadn't let go of each other's hands.

I nodded and smiled a real smile.

"I'll see you in a bit" she nodded and grabbed her poster.

I smiled and nodded to myself.

I slowly turned to my right to see all of them smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Maybe he does take after me" laughed Paul.

"What are you talkin about, that's Stone Cold Steve Austin all over. The ladies love Stone Cold" Trish sighed.

"What are you two on about, he obviously takes after some in his family that isn't you" she giggled.

"What are you turkeys talking about!" I yelled.

A person coughed in front of me.

"Hello, I've been waiting here forever for you to stop talking to that bimbo" I raised an eyebrow.

"Funny she's not the one dressed like a whore" I mumbled.

"What!" she screeched.

"Nothing love, who should I make this one out" I pulled out my marker and look down at the poster.

"The new Mrs Aj Helmsley?" I choked on my own spit.

"The what" she gestured to her shirt.

"Ya that's just a shirt sorry" I said as I signed the poster and handed it to her.

"No it represents our love you-

"What's my name?" I asked.

"Your what?" she looked confused.

"What. is. My. Name?" I asked.

"Aj-

"No, you don't even know me how could you love me?" I asked.

She looked confused.

"Ya I thought so have a nice day" I smiled.

"Wait you-

"Have a nice day" I waved to her and security came up and escorted her away.

"Why are these girls so insane, I'm starting to regret trying to be a wrestler" they all laughed, It was coming to the end of the line now.

'Thank fuck for that' I thought.

A man and his, what looked to be like 7 year old son. He was a small blonde boy. He wore a DX shirt he looked really nervous he stood in between mine and Paul's space.

The man wearing glasses smiled.

"Hey there guys" me and Paul gave him a smile.

"Hey how's it going?" asked Paul.

I shook the man's hand and he smiled at me.

"You have caused quite a stir in our town young man" he said.

"I had no idea it would be like this, it's crazy" I laughed.

Paul looked down at the boy holding his father's leg.

"What can we do for you little buddy?" the father held out a camera.

"Can he have a photo with you together he's DX's biggest fan" I smiled and got up out of my seat and held both my hands out for the little boy to take.

He hesitantly grabbed boy my hands. I pulled him up onto the table. He sat on the table next to me and Paul.

"Cheese" said the father we all repeated it.

The boy let out the biggest, happiest smile I've ever seen.

"Thank you Mr" the boy looked at both of us.

"No problem dude" I smiled at him.

"It was good to meet you" said Paul.

The father thanked us and grabbed his son and walked away.

"Maybe it is worth it" I laughed.

**Another chapter down I hope you all have a nice Christmas.**

**I really hope that you get lots and lots of presents ya know. **

**Merry Christmas to all my readers**

**Have a happy new years as well, don't forget to get a midnight kiss.**

**Aj-Kun**


	5. Mickie James

**Another chapter plenty of fluff in this one. Hope you enjoy this one! Is everyone being good for Santa. I'm being good because I'm updating really fast! ;) **

Thanks for reviewing

prettycreazytriple h fan

mickiejames77

chante x2

Thanks guys so much.

And for favouriting and following

Green-Extreme-Ninjetti13

calzona1931

The ordeal of signing autographs for these crazy people is over. My 2 hours of hell, done dusted unfortunately the stragglers at the back didn't get a chance. All the rest of the fan girls looked like they were about to cry. I saw Mickie waiting for me as promised. I tugged on my jacket suavely and began walking over to her. She smiled and waved to me, I waved back but not after seeing a

young being ushered away by security. She had a DX top on and she looked like she was about to cry. Her mum was already in the car gesturing for her to hurry up.

Mickie looked confused as I turned to the right. I walked over to the young girl. I put my hand on both the security guy's shoulder.

"Wha-

"It's alright" they both nodded and walked away.

She smiled as I knelt down resting my hands on my drivers.

"Hey there sweetheart" she smiled at me.

"Would you like me to sign something, you looked like you had been waiting in line for a really long time. I'm Aj nice to meet you" I held my hand out she shook it with a smile.

"Everyone knows who you are mister. You hurt Bret Hart, but that's okay because you're in DX!' she yelled. I smiled as she handed me the poster in her hands. I leaned it on my leg and signed.

'Sorry about having to wait in line for so long, love Aj' she quickly the poster from my hands when she read it she giggled.

"That's okay mister" I moved to one knee.

"Really you're not mad?" I asked with a smile.

"No cos I got to meet you mister Aj, I'm coming to watch you at the pay per view, so you better be good" she said as she let out a bubbly giggle.

I chuckled.

"Alright then sweetheart you better go, your mummy is waiting for you" I smiled as she nodded. But not before she hugged me, I was in shock.

I quickly recovered and hugged her back. She pulled away and waved to me wildly. I stood up and waved back. I watched as she got in the car and showed her mother the poster. She smiled and looked my way. I saw that she mouthed a thank you. I gave her the thumbs up.

She drove off.

**Mickie's POV**

'What is he…oh that little girl' I continued do watch as they conversed he made her laugh and blush.

'Wow he's really good with kids' I thought.

I looked on and couldn't help but let out an awwwww.

She hugged him.

'That's really cute' I thought.

I saw him wave goodbye and he began walking over to me.

I suddenly became nervous, he smiled at me.

"Are you ready to show me what your little town has to offer?" asked Leon, he chuckled.

"It's not that little" I said he raised an eyebrow.

"Okay maybe it's a little small but that doesn't mean it has anything left to offer" I said with a smile.

"Oh I completely agree, but if you're trying to sell me on it, you're not doing a very good job" he smiled and began walking.

I ran up next to him.

"Ya know you seem to need constant amusement" I said walking next to him with my hands behind my back.

"And you seem like the person who needs to be in charge" he laughed.

I pouted.

"I do not, you know if I wanted to I could let you be in charge and encourage that massive arrogant ego of yours. But if I let you be in charge, you'll get lost. You'll be setting yourself up for a massive fall. So I feel like it's my duty to stop you from wounding your oh so precious pride" I laughed as his face fell.

"I'll have you know princess my pride will remain intact regardless of your opinion of sense of direction" I growled at his comment.

"I am not a princess!" I growled and he laughed. My glare softened to that of a shocked expression.

"What's wrong you look like you've just seen a miracle" he laughed.

"Well boys usually run away when I yell at them" he looked confused.

"Why would I run from the company of a pretty girl?" I laughed.

"Once again game boy, flattery will get you nowhere" I grabbed his hand and crossed the road.

"Where are you taking me princess?" he asked.

I growled at his comment but his goofy smile melted my anger.

"A place to eat, I'm starving" I walked past a few people dragging him along behind me.

I bought him to an all you can eat buffet. It seemed appropriate. The way he dressed he didn't have a lot of money yet. It was cheap to, I giggled as he walked in behind me still holding my hand.

The old waiter that I knew from way back approached us.

"Ah Mickie how've ya been, I see you finally found a boy you didn't scare off by being tougher than them. I mean I thought there would never be a boy who didn't run away from you" I blushed at his comment that was something I didn't want him to know.

I was seventeen and I never had a real boyfriend, even kissed a boy. I was so embarrassed. I didn't know what to do I could feel Leon's eyes burning a hole in the back of my head. To my surprise I turned around to see him with a smile on his face.

"You've never had a boyfriend?" he asked, I shook my head.

He let out a laugh, I growled at him.

The waiter expected him to run away, he seemed to back away from. I heard his footstep.

"I've never had a girlfriend before, but I got 100 marriage proposals today so I think I win" he smile I could still feel the blush on my face.

"R-Really Your not freaked out that I haven't even kissed a boy?" I asked he just gave me that Helmsley grin.

"Why would I be freaked out, I can be your first kiss" he smiled and I huffed and pouted. Despite the blush on my face I was trying to stand by my early statement that flattery wouldn't get him anywhere. But judging from the butterflies in my stomach and the blush on my face. He was making resisting very, very difficult.

"K-Keep dreaming, g-go marry one of your bimbos" I shouted.

"Where's the fun in that. Can we have a table please?" he asked.

My waiter friend nodded and gestured to the table next to the window. He ushered us to the table and I looked at the buffet. Chicken wings, buffalo, steak it was a premium barbeque.

"Oh man look at all that freakin food!" he yelled.

"Ya it is a lot, you wanna get some?" I asked, his stomach answered for him. It growled out loud.

"I'll take that as a yes" I laughed as he rubbed his stomach.

"Hey when you're hungry, you're" he got up out of his chair and over to the buffet. He pretty much stacked his plate with meat, I got some steak and some salad. I didn't see one bit of green on his place. We came back to our table he looked like he was enjoying himself. He grabbed a chicken leg and annihilated it will two bites. He had just finished his entire stack of meat in under what, five minutes.

"That's what I'm talking about" I laughed as I grabbed a tooth pick.

"You're using a folk?" he asked I just finished the last of my salad.

"Of course, I may be country but I have manners" he laughed at my comment.

"Well if you'll excuse me, princess. I have to use the rest room if you don't mind" he curtsied to me.

I couldn't help but giggle.

He walked into the rest room and came out a few seconds later.

"So where to next tour guide?" he asked.

"I'll take you to my favourite spot of all time" I said as I got up. He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. And put money on the table.

"So where is this spot, you better hurry up because it's almost night" he said as I took his hand.

"Come on, it's just a few minutes away if we run" I smiled at his confused look.

"But I just ate, a lot of food" he looked pretty against the idea.

"You're the guy who Pedigreed Bret Hart and pretty much made the entire female population of Virginia fall in love with you, which reminds me. Can we leave now? Your fans behind me are giving me dirty looks" I laughed as he looked behind me. They all cooed and waved.

"Ya, I think that we can leave now. They're giving me weird looks too" he laughed and we walked out.

I pulled him to the left.

**20 Minutes Later**

"So when are you going to ask me?" I stopped and turned around. I hadn't let go of his hand. We walked down the main street and into the grassland on the outskirts of the town. There was a gigantic hill that overlooked the city. A small tree was visible on top of the hill.

"Ask what?" I was a little confused. Not because of the question but because he knew I was going to ask it. He walked past me and out past the welcome to Virginia sign.

"I'm guessing that big hill up there, overlooking the entire town is your special spot" I nodded dumbly he pulled me along up the stairs engraved into the side of the hill. There was a small wooden bench.

"Wow, good spot" he let go of my hand and sat down on the bench.

"What are you gonna stare at me or are you gonna sit down" he chuckled as I frowned.

"Ya know your smart ass comments would have deterred most women by now" I walked over and sat next to him. He was considerably taller than me so I had to look up.

"You're not most wrestlers, right? You wanna know how a kid, how old are you?" he asked.

"Seventeen" I replied.

"Thought so, how a kid the same age as you most likely a few months younger got into the **WWF**" he smiled as my face dropped.

"How-

"Don't forget country girl I have a natural curiousity. I've seen all the tapes you've sent to ol'Vinny. He's impressed Alexis, lucky you left your phone number" he laughed at my shocked expression. I grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to violently.

"What did he say!" she yelled.

He laughed.

"You're not scary Mickie" he grabbed my hand gently and moved it to my lap.

"He said we will see, this young lady has talent and I have an eye for talent. For I am Vincent Kennedy McMahon. This young lady could bring in da money" I couldn't help but giggle as he stood up and slicked back his hair. He rubbed his fingers together.

"It's all about da monay!" he posed.

My giggled turned into a full blown laugh. As he did the trademark power walk around the bench.

"S-Stop my gut it h-hurts" I couldn't stop laughing. He sighed and sat back on the bench next to me.

"Just keep working hard ya know. So you can make all da monay!" I giggled again.

"You're a goof" I sighed.

"So how did you get into the **WWF**?" I asked.

"Well it's not really a matter of how, it's more so why" he looked forward absorbing the falling sun.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well my brother Paul, or Triple H" she nodded.

"Ya see I'm kinda the youngest of 3. And my parents were working all the time. So I've naturally always gone to Paul if I had a problem. Or if I ever needed help, or if some kid was picking on me and I got him to beat them up for me" he laughed I couldn't help but giggle.

"Paul left home when I was ten. We used to watch wrestling together and while he was travelling the world I was stuck at home in Connecticut. Watching him wrestle" he sighed and closed his eyes as the breeze picked up blowing his wild hair.

"So you became a wrestler because your brother is?" I asked confused.

"Not exactly" he chuckled a little.

"I wanted to be a wrestler because I've always wanted to be like him, but more so I want to be someone special, someone respected" I looked up at him with curious eyes. I had unconsciously moved closer to him.

"I'm gonna be the best it was always my dream. I think sibling rivalry had something to do with it" I laughed and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"And it kinda helps when your Uncle is Stone Cold Steve Austin" I looked up at him shocked.

"Wait you weren't supposed to know that" I laughed as I shook my head and leaned back on his shoulder.

"Ya know that would help but now you've got an edge to Mickie" he laughed and I looked down at him.

"You know the youngest superstar in **WWF** history. If you want I can try and push Vince into signing you earlier I don't really have much weight but-

I hugged him tight. This was the nicest thing anyone had offered to do for me. And judging from his tone he was gonna follow through. Why was he being so nice?

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. I hated to admit it but I really liked being in his arms. I felt safe and secure, like nothing else mattered and what shocked me the most was that I had known him for what, a few hours.

"It's getting cold we should probably-

"Na what you don't like the cold, never pegged you for a little bitch" I chuckled at his facial expression.

"Oh na I was just worried that you might have missed your curfew and mummy and daddy would be mad at you" he retorted. I pulled away from his arm.

"Ya know you really know how to get me burnin. No other guy has ever managed to do that, none stay around-

"Oh ya because you're so scary I mean come on who wouldn't be scared. You're huge" he laughed and I shook my head and shivered.

He smiled and took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around me.

"You don't have to-

"Would you quit arguing no wonder you scare all the guys off you won't let them be in charge" he laughed.

"I don't always need to be in charge!" I yelled. To my surprise his arms around me and pulled me close.

"What are you?" I gasped as he put his hand on my chin.

"If you're gonna argue with me more you'll miss the best part of the day" the sun was setting in the background.

"Why you-

He pressed his lips against mine. I tried to pull away in shock, but, but, I couldn't what is he doing to me. I have butterflies in my stomach, I can feel my face burning, my hands are shaking. He started to move his lips against mine, I didn't know how to respond I had never had a kiss before. But then again ironically, neither had he.

I moved both my hands to either side of his face. I deepened the kiss, what the hell is wrong with me. My resistance melted when he moved his hand away from my chin. He wrapped both his arms around my waist.

I could smell him, it was overwhelming I was drowning myself in him. I hated to admit and I mean really hated to admit it but I loved every second of it. He was gentle and slow. He was caring and loving. And above all I felt comfortable, he pulled back slowly my lips were still stuck to his. They quickly came back from his. We stayed close to each other for a second. He moved away, if I was to tell the truth I was disappointed that he pulled away but something told me he did it on purpose. He had got me and he knew it. But it wasn't a bad thing, I just had my first kiss with Leon Levesque.

'Not bad' I thought to myself.

"I've got one more day before the pay per view. I don't have to be anywhere tomorrow, how bout I take you out on a date?" he asked. I blushed, I'm blushing what the hell us wrong with.

'I like him, I actually really like him' I giggled out loud.

"Jeez all you had to do was say no. You didn't have to make fun of me" he smiled feigning hurt. I punched him in the arm.

"Yes, I would love to" he chuckled and smiled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"My first ever date is with Mickie James, future woman's champ, not bad hey?" I growled at his comment.

"I told you flattery will get you nowhere" I smiled at him.

"I beg to differ country girl" he chuckled and got up. He held his hand out to me. I smiled and took it.

"A true gentlemen" I took his hand, we walked hand in hand down the side of the hill.

**20 Minutes Later**

He had called me a cab and we came out to a small farm just outside the town.

Behind the house were a few stables and a paddock. He gave the cab driver some money and told him to wait here for a few minutes. We walked hand in hand to my front porch. I turned around and smiled at him.

I stood on the step so I was equally as tall as him.

"I've got two requests if you want to go on a date with me tomorrow" he smiled up at me and leaned on the pool.

"Sure, you name it country girl" he had that Helmsley grin on his face.

"I decide what we're doing" he chuckled.

"Of course you have to" I smiled and cocked my head to the side.

"What's the second one?" he asked.

"You have to give me a kiss?" I bounced on my heels with my hands behind my back nervously.

He smiled at me. He stepped forward he put both his hands around my waist. I couldn't help but giggle as he pulled me toward him. He planted his lips softly onto mine. I smiled against his lips as we moved them together against one another. It felt amazing, I never knew that the feeling of being so close to someone felt so good. She had only ever kissed her sisters and brother, but those never felt this good and never lasted this long.

We were both reluctant to pull away if it wasn't for the taxi driver we probably wouldn't have pulled away. I couldn't help a whimper that escaped my lips. What was he doing to me? I had asked that question to myself a million times today.

He grinned at me again when he heard that sound come from my mouth.

"I think I better make you make that sound more often" I growled at him embarrassing me for the millionth time today.

"Thanks for showing me around Mickie, I had a real nice time" I giggled as he smiled.

"No problem Leon. So I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, be here tomorrow at 7" I smiled his eyes widened.

"What? 7 I normally don't get up to what like 10. Earliest 8" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well if we're going to do what I want to do. And we are. We have to get up early, promise you'll enjoy it" I smiled at him. He looked as if he was a little apprehensive.

"This doesn't involve any farm stuff does it? I'm kind of a city boy" she laughed.

"Well sweetie, I bet you'll enjoy it even more" I giggled.

"Wait" I pulled out a piece of paper in my back pocket.

"Do you still have that marker?" I asked. He nodded and pulled it out of his back pocket.

I leaned up against the post he was leaning on. When I finished writing it down I gave him the marker and the paper.

He took the paper and the marker, he surveyed what I had write down.

"My phone number goof ball" I pecked him on the lips and ran inside the house.

**Leon's POV**

I smiled to myself rubbing my hand on my shirt.

'Result' I nodded proud of myself.

I walked back to my cab and was driven to the hotel the **WWF** superstars were staying.

I got out of the cab and walked up the front revolving doors.

"Nice place…

It seemed to be five star. The floor was carpeted, the lady at the reception desk looked up to. I walked over to her I out both my hands on the counter.

"Hi miss is there a reservation under-

"Aj Helmsley!" I inwardly groaned.

"What the fuck is wrong with these girls' I inwardly groaned.

"No Levesque please miss" she blushed and nodded vigourously.

"Yes it would seem that you're sharing a room with one Joanie and Paul Levesque" I just nodded.

'That ass'

"Here is your room key" she handed me the card and I smiled at her.

"Mr Levesque brought in your bags" I smiled and nodded.

I looked at the card.

'7th floor, room 206' I pressed the button on the eleveator. It took me straight up. I walked down the hall way. I happen to pass Dustin Rhodes. I nodded and offered him a hello.

"Hey kid, great debut" he continued walking.

"I like you better with make up!" before he could respond I walked into my room.

The room had three main areas. The living room. Complete with a tv and a small kitchen, a couch and a coffee table. A small spare room and a master bed room.

Paul was watching TV.

"Hey big brother" I smiled and fell on the couch next to him.

"Where have you been all night?" I frowned and looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's nine o clock grandpa" he sighed and shook his head.

"Did you enjoy your date?" he asked with a knowing grin.

I was really confused.

"She's pretty. I knew you had taste little brother" he tackled me and began to tickle me. He knew I hated being tickled on my belly.

"N-No stop P-Paul" he stopped when we heard a growl from the bedroom. We both looked in the door way to see Joanie, she had a face like thunder.

"Heeeeey Joanie" I chuckled nervously.

"Get to bed you stupid brat you woke me up!" she screeched.

"Oh and here I thought that your anger issues were just a part of your character" she growled at me.

"And I thought your cocky attitude was just a part of yours. I said go to bed" she growled.

"No" I replied, I grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"Go. To bed" she screeched.

"No" I said in a bored tone.

"Paul!" she screamed.

"Go to bed little bro" I smiled as I handed him the remote. I got up and hugged him.

"Okay big brother" I walked over to Joanie.

"Good night Joanie" he went to hug her, she held out her arms but when I saw her face close up. I stopped and turned around.

She growled again.

"Little shit!" she growled.

"Crazy bitch" I said and shut my door softly.

"Paul!" she screamed again.

"What?" he asked changing the channel.

"Why does he listen to you?" she yelled.

"Because he respects me. And he's my little brother" he changed channel again.

She screamed again. Someone banged on the wall.

"Would you two shut up!" it sounded like Michael.

"I tried to tell'em. They decide to argue now of all the times" I yelled back.

"Kid would you mind tapping Joanie's mouth she's always yelling about something" he said back to me.

"Right I'll tell her night Mr H" I chuckled and closed my eyes.

"Night kid"

Joanie screamed again and slammed the door.

Paul was left all alone.

He chuckled softly.

**Mickie's POV**

I walked into the house closing the door behind me. I put my hand on my lips. I giggled as I slumped down.

I shook my head.

'Goof ball, a cute one though' I thought as the light turned on. I was blushing, oh no.

My mum and dad walked down the stairs.

"Young lady we were worried sick, where have you been" yelled mum, I was about to answer.

"What's wrong with your face, are you sick" dad came over and put his hand on my forehead.

"Sweetheart where were you?" asked mum.

"Well if you let me answer I'll tell you" I got up and sat down on the couch.

My parents sat to either side of me.

"Well?" asked dad.

"I was out…..with a boy" I giggled nervously.

"A boy" growled my father.

"Yes dad, I met him at the meet and greet" my father growled again.

"You could have been hurt" said mum.

"No he's really sweet, you already kind of know him to" mum looked shocked.

"His name is Leon" dad looked confused.

"We don't know a Leon" said dad.

"Ya well you kinda know him as Aj Helmsley" dad growled again. To my surprise mum chuckled.

"Told ya sweetie, I knew you liked him" it was my turn to growl.

"When do we get to meet him?" mum asked. I got up and began walking up the stairs.

"Tomorrow" I mumbled and walked up the stairs.

"Tomorrow, I kill that kid" Sandra laughed.

"Please Stuart Latoya and Frank could take you" she laughed as his face fell.

"Have you seen the muscles on him to, yummy" Stuart growled and stormed off to bed, leaving Sandra laughing.

**Another chapter done ya, ya. Hope you liked the fluff because I did. I'll give you a hint about the chapter. They're going to do Mickie's favourite thing to do. Bet you can't get it ;) Let me know ya attitude by reviewing! Love ya guys.**

**Aj-Kun**


	6. Comfort Zone

**Wohhooo date time then next chapter kicking ass time. Checking the hart founding into the smackdown hotel going straight up to room 3:16 and burning that son of bitch to the ground!**

**Leon's POV**

My alarm went off, shit.

'What time is it?' I asked the clock.

I got my answer and I didn't like, 6 oclock in the fucking morning. Oh goody I just love waking up early to a gloomy sky, to the cold morning air. To go on a date-

'Date, right' I jumped out of bed and straight into my shower.

**Paul's POV**

Running water, pee, pee, pee.

'Aw man, I gotta pee' I looked to me right to see Joanie with her face mask on, still snoring loudly. She looked like she was in a pretty deep sleep.

I got out of bed and shuffled over to the bathroom.

**Leon's POV**

I ran the soap over my stomach and underneath my armpits. I was going to be smelling like a bunch of roses, manly roses. Why wouldn't I be, I have a date with a gorgeous country girl. I laughed to myself when something happened to the water. It went from a lukewarm tranquility, to a lava scolding.

**Paul's POV**

I let out a long sigh and shut the seat over the toilet. You'd think that a 5 star hotel would have a water saver. Nope. They just have the large normal flusher. I pushed it down hard. I was absent minded for a few seconds.

"Wait, running water" I gasped and put my hand on my mouth.

"Leon-

"PAAAAAAAAUUUUULLLLLLLL!" I heard a scream from across the room.

And then another one.

"KID WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" screeched Joanie.

"NO YOU SHUT UP, YOU FREAKIN BANSHEE" yelled back Leon.

"BANSHEE, YOU LITTLE PRIC I BET YOU WON'T COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT!" screamed back Joanie.

"IF I WANTED TO SEE THE FEMALE VERSION OF THE BOOGIEMAN ONE DAY, I MIGHT" there was a banging on the wall.

"PAUL WOULD YOU TELL YOUR DUMB LITTLE BROTHER AND THE GRINCH TO SHUT UP" screamed Shawn.

"PAUL TELL THAT MAN CHILD AND YOUR BRAT OF A BROTHER TO SHUT UP!" screeched Joanie.

"PAUL TELL THE SHE-HULK AND THAT WHINGING PANSAY TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled Leon banging on the wall.

"PAULLLLLLLL!"

"PAULLLLLLLL!"

"PAULLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

'Fuck my life' I slapped myself in the face.

"PAUL!"

"WHAT!"

"NEVERMIND!"

I groaned again.

**Leon's POV**

I got on some fresh clothes on. A white shirt with a black addidas logo plastered on the front. Some skinny blue jeans and some black and white canvas shoes. I also put on a hoodie, it was probably cold outside. I looked at the clock 6:30 not bad. I walked over to my side table and sprayed some deodorant and cologne. I put on my silver watch and stepped out of my room. When I walked out I wasn't expecting to have Joanie waiting for me.

"Where are you going" Joanie seemed to be rather interested in my activities lately.

"Yes can I help you?" I smiled at her.

"You aren't a loud to go out without mine or Paul's permission" I raised an eyebrow.

"You really think you can control me? I don't know who do you think you are. Is it because I have bigger muscles than you?" I chuckled she growled and was about to retort when Paul stepped out of their room in his gym gear.

"Hey little brother what you all dressed up for? You got a date with your little fan girl?" Paul snickered as he began eating an apple and getting his protein shake out of the fridge.

"Yes I do actually, I think she wants to do some farm shit. Not looking forward to that" I laughed. Paul grabbed his MP4 and walked over to the door.

"You coming out, I'll walk ya down" I smiled as he opened the door for me. He put his hand on my back and ushered me out.

Joanie was left all alone.

"WHY DOES NOBODY LISTEN TO ME!" screamed Joanie. There was a banging on the wall.

"I DON"T KNOW MAYBE YOUR VOICE TURNS PEOPLE OFF LIKE YOUR PERSONALITY!" said Shawn.

"THAT'S IT I'M COMING OVER THERE" she screamed back.

"OH NO YOU'RE NOT" he yelled back.

"OH YES I AM"

"NO YOU"RE NOT"

"YES"  
"NO"

"YES"

"VIIIIINNNNNNCCCCCEEEE!"

I walked out into the front lobby with my brother he was trying to give me advice, how did he ever get a girlfriend. I mean his pickup lines are beyond lame.

"Remember little brother act-

"The complete opposite of you and I'll be fine I get it" I laughed and he hit me on the back of the head.

"I guess I deserved that" I chuckled as he shook his head.

He began walking to the gym on the other side of the lobby.

"Oh wait" he called.

He threw a pair of keys at me I caught them with one hand.

"Take the car I rented the other day, you'll look a lot better in that then you do in a taxi" I laughed and waved.

"Thanks big brother, but won't Joanie be mad?" I asked.

"Ya, so. I'll just tell her you stole them" he laughed and walked over the gym.

"Well the reward outweighs the risk" I walked out of the hotel. I walked to my left to the underground car park.

"Wait he didn't tell me what car it was….

I walked into the car park, lucky there was what, 5 cars in total. I pushed the unlock button the car key. The red sports car lit up. It was a red roofless dodge viper.

"Well fuck me. Big brother if you were here I would kiss you" I walked over to the car and pulled the hand. I sat down on the white leather interior. I stroked the gear stick….

"Maybe this car is a little to sexy" I laughed and put the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life.

"Oh, shit" this car was defiantly powerful.

I put my foot on the accelerator and sped out of the hotel.

'Lucky hardly anybodies on the streets' I planted my foot the accelerator and rocketed down the highway.

"Yeeeeehaaaaaaa" zoom.

I cranked up 'Crazy Train' by Ozzy Osbourne. The wicked guitar solo at the start only seemed to fuel my speed, ahahhaa get it fuel…..

**Mickie's POV**

The James household was already up. Latoya and Frank were at the breakfast table they were arguing about…..something. Latoya was 8 and frank was 6. Both were late children but welcome all the same. Sandra was cooking bacon and eggs and Stuart was reading the news paper.

"Are too"

"Are not"

"Says who"

"Says me"

"Ya know if you two keep arguing you're going to scare Mickie's date away" she laughed as Stuart growled.

"Does he really have to come over, I don't want her dating I want her to focus on school" he shoved his paper in front of his face again.

I looked in front of my mirror. I straightened my hair so it went just past my breasts. I wore blue jeans and a white undershirt. I had a small leather jacket that stopped just above my waist. My hair flowed down freely I had just washed it, two bangs ran straight to either side of me face. I wore some black heeled boots and a bracelet around my hand and necklace around my neck. I sighed and looked in the mirror.

'Maybe I shouldn't have breakfast, or I might throw it up' I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Well you look nice sweetheart" said Sandra as she put her breakfast on the table.

"Thanks mum" Stuart looked unimpressed.

"Why are you going to all this trouble for a boy?" he scowled.

"Because I…..really like him" I finished up my breakfast pretty quick.

"Ohhhh Mickie has a boyfriend, sitting in a tree….I forget the rest" Latoya giggled as she looked at me.

"So who is this loser?" I giggled at my little brother's comment.

"Loser, I thought you were his fan?" Sandra laughed at her daughters comment.

"Mhm I doubt you'll be saying that in a minute" Frank smirked.

"Oh really, so I'm going to think he's a loser x2" he laughed, so did Stuart.

"You're really something ya know. I wouldn't piss him off, he might put you underground" I giggled at my mother's comment.

"Why would he do that, is he big?" asked Latoya.

"He's pretty big, but not overly though. I wouldn't push him though, he doesn't really like to be told what to do either" I said.

"Well he must really get along with you" laughed mum.

"Well you would think so, but his patience sort of balances my, and I quote, 'need to be in charge.' I giggled as did my mother.

"Ya well-

**3****rd**** Person**

There was a big rumble outside. An engine rumbled it kinda shook the house A red high performance sports car pulled up in their drive, it was what almost seven, I would hate to be a sleep at this hour.

Ozzy Osbourne's Crazy Train still played, the second guitar solo at the end of the song. Boomed out of the speakers. One Levesque smiled to himself as he continued rock out to the strums of the guitar.

"Man this car has got some freakin power, no idea why Paul gave it to me for the day, idiot" he laughed to himself as he turned the ignition off.

"He was probably hoping that you wouldn't crash it" came a voice from behind him.

"I'm not late am I" he said without even turning around.

"No you're on time, which is pretty good considering you're a lazy bum" he turned around to see Mickie smirking at him.

"I tried really hard to get a less awesome car so your parents wouldn't think I'm some spoiled rich kid, maybe a kid from the other side of the tracks from Connecticut" laughed Leon.

"No in fact I think you'll make my brother worship you" Mickie leant over the car door and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And the rest?" he asked.

"You'll win them over with your charm" she giggled.

"Are you making fun of me, princess" Leon chuckled she pinched his cheek and he yelped.

"Not funny, oh and beware of James senior, you have a hole to climb out of already" she giggled as he leaned back toward her.

"Maybe my lovely charm and wit will win him over too" she giggled as she put her hands on his cheeks. He leant back she leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Ya know you still haven't told me what we're doing" she chuckled.

"Something that you'll be doing if you're gonna be my boyfriend" he smiled.

"Your boyfriend?" asked Leon.

Mickie blushed having just realized what she had just said.

"Ya well, I mean only, I-I mean if you want you I-

Leon smiled up at her and grabbed both the sides of her head gently. He leaned up and kissed her again.

"How bout it sweetheart, would you like to be my girlfriend?" she giggled at his facial expression. He sat up facing the steering wheel.

"Once again, all you had to say was no" he sounded hurt but head a massive grin on his face.

"Oh wait Leon" she stepped right toward the side mirror.

"I would like to-

Before she could finish he grabbed her waist and lifted her over the car door. She squealed, she landed in his lap her legs curled up against the seat. Her lower back on his knees, her upper back supported by him. He leaned down and kissed her again, but only a peck.

"Yes sorry to interrupt you were about to say yes Leon you are the most amazing person I have ever met and I would love nothing better in the world then to be you're yours" Mickie pouted up at him.

"Ya know that ego of yours is really out of control" she smiled, he grinned back.

"You haven't said no yet" she giggled.

"Of course you idiot, as much as I hate to admit that you're right. I would love to be your yours, but only if you're mine" she smiled.

"Of course" he leaned down and kissed her.

They pulled back for a second. Then they came back in quickly for a passionate kiss.

Mickie ran her hands through his long hair. Leon wrapped his hands around her small frame. He pulled away for a second.

"What are you doing, why are we stopping?" she looked up at him confused.

"Because my lovely girlfriend if you don't get out of my lap within the next 20 seconds your father will attempt to kick my ass and I just might cripple him" I smiled down at her, she got the hint she scrambled to the seat next to him.

"Good save, not bad game boy" she smiled.

"Ya know that was a really bad pun" he smiled at her.

"What you don't get it, save, game boy" he shook his head and chuckled.

"Ya know, now you're not funny or scary. It's a good thing that I'm have enough scary and funny for both of us"

"Woooooooo" Leon looked to his left.

A young boy looked up at him.

**Leon POV**

"Like it" I asked, the boys eyes lit up.

"I-I, you're not a loser" he gaped at me like a fish.

"Who you calling loser?" I smiled down at him.

"Y-Your Aj Helmsley, I you fan, I-

"Frank, spit it out!" yelled Mickie.

"I'mafancanIpleasehaveanautograph" he breath loudly and held out a pen and a some paper.

"Sure buddy, your names frank right" he took the pen and paper form him.

"To Frank, you look just like your sister but I hope you're the exact opposite" Mickie growled.

Frank flinched. Leon just laughed.

"I'm just kidding, your sister's lovely" he just nodded really fast.

I handed him the paper and motioned for him to step back.

I stepped out the car and looked down at him, I smiled he looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Um dude you don't-

"You're fine" he said simply.

"Excuse me" I was confused, what did he mean.

"You're a better choice than any of the other guys dad wanted Mickie to date" he giggled as he facial expression dropped.

"Is that so" I said Mickie stepped out from behind the car.

"Told ya he wasn't a loser" Mickie giggled at her brother's expression.

"I didn't say that, what are you saying loser? Funny, yes funny" he let out a nervous laugh.

"Ah dude it's okay, ya know what. Would you like to go for a ride later?" he nodded vigorously.

He grabbed my hand and gestured toward the house.

"Hurry, hurry I can't wait to see the look on my parents' faces when they see you" I chuckled, I let him pull me up to the door step.

"Ha why did you stop?" I shook my head.

"Where's your manners, ladies first" I smiled, Mickie punched me in the arm. It didn't hurt but it felt like she meant it to.

"Ya know how I told you flattering me would get you nowhere?" she asked.

"Ya I know it was a load, now get in the house. I would like to get this over with so we can go on our date" she giggled and shook her head.

"Okay but don't say I never warned you. There like good cop bad cop" I shook my head and she stepped through the door. Frank grabbed my hand sharply and kept pulling me forward.

I stepped into the house, it smelt like the country, oh the irony.

"Mum dad, Aj is here!" he yelled. Mickie shook her from the kitchen her mother appeared from round the corner.

"So this is the famed Aj Helmsley, you've caused quite the stir in our little town" I laughed.

"I don't like to make a habit of it Mrs James" I smiled politely.

"It's nice to meet you Aj, I can see why my daughter is so taken with you" I smiled slyly.

"Really? Would you care to elaborate?" I asked.

"Oh sure dear, she chewed my ear of this morning about how you're so-

"Mum!" yelled Mickie.

Mrs James just smiled.

"Relax dear, I'm just teasing. So how long are you in town for Mr Helmsley" I chuckled.

"My name is Leon Mrs, I'm only Aj on Mondays. I think we leave the day after **RAW** this week" I nodded.

"So what are your plans for today?" she asked.

"Well Mickie hasn't told me yet" I smiled as she laughed.

"Yes well doesn't that sound familiar. I must say you are quite handsome Leon, do you have a brother?" I smiled and nodded.

"Mum that's Triple H" said Frank.

"Oh right Helmsley, right, right, right" she giggled at her daughter's expression.

The back door opened.

"So it was you who made all that noise" came a gruff voice from the kitchen.

"Sorry about that, I kinda underestimated the car" I chuckled and rubbed the back of my head.

"Only an idiot would do that" he stepped.

I smiled putting on a fake one.

Mickie frowned, how did she know?

"Well boy, so you want to date my daughter, what makes you think you can stroll onto my land and claim to have my daughter. Walk into my house and act like you own the place" he growled.

"Um well sir-

"Look at you, pathetic. You don't even have a job" I gritted my teeth still smiling.

"That's not entirely true I-

"A loser like you-

"Alright old man that's enough" I growled, I didn't raise my voice.

"I understand if you have a problem with me dating your daughter and that's fine. But you don't seem to have a good reason. Secondly, I never acted in such a manner, your daughter is a person, not an object. She can date whomever she likes. Thirdly I have a job, in fact that's why I'm here in this town. You can see me work on TV if you like" I smiled and huffed. I held out my hand.

"My name is Leon Mr James, it's nice to meet you" I put on a fake smile.

He grabbed my hand violently and began to squeeze.

"Sir you're squeezing my hand rather hard I would appreciate-

"Shut up, do you want to fight is that it?" he growled.

"No sir I-

"You think you can insult me because you're smarter!" his voice raised squeezing tighter.

"I never claimed I was smarter than you Mr James, I just came invited by your daughter to meet you. That's all" I chuckled keeping my cool and he growled again.

"Daddy why are you yelling" came a voice from the stairs.

He released my hand.

A gasp accompanied.

"You're….

'Ya know this routine is getting really banal' I thought.

A small girl appeared she had blonde hair and wore a white sundress.

"I'm-

"Aj Helmsley, you, you, can I have a photo, I mean may I please take a photo with you on my special camera" she looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Sure I-

"Go dear" Mrs James patted me on my back.

"Show Leon your special camera in your room" I nodded and smiled.

"I'm coming to" both of them grabbed both my arms and began leading me upstairs.

**Mickie's POV **

When they disappeared she turned to her father.

"What the fuck is wrong with you. If you haven't noticed already I really like him. I don't need you to be horrible and rude" she crossed her arms.

"What's wrong dear, you're not being yourself. Why don't you give him a chance, he seems to be a very polite caring young man" Mum and myself nodded.

"No, I've seen his type before you're nothing but a conquest for him Mickie. Something he wants to have. I'll protect my daughter no matter what, he isn't what's best for you" I shook my head and sighed.

"You judged him based on what you say on TV. Dad he isn't like that, not in the slightest. He's kind and caring and he makes me feel good about myself. He makes me feel special, isn't that what you wanted. You wanted me to find someone who makes me happy?" he sighed and nodded.

"You're wise beyond your years. But if he-

"Leon won't hurt me dad, I trust him that means you should too" I nodded, he sighed in defeat.

"Alright sweetheart go on the date, but make sure to stay safe. Oh and if you're planning what I think you're planning on doing. Keep Leon safe he looks a little out of place in country" I nodded and hugged both my parents.

"Thank you both" I smiled.

"I think you owe Leon an apology" said mum sternly.

"Fine" huffed dad.

**Leon's POV**

"So this is your special camera" I laughed.

"It's neat" I chuckled as she nodded.

"Do you want some tea?" she asked.

I sat down in the pink chair Frank sat next to me.

I nodded and she poured some imaginary tea in my little pink cup. I pretended to sip it.

"Oh ha to hot" I huffed.

They both laughed at my expressions.

She grabbed the camera.

"Can I have a photo with you now mister" I smiled and nodded.

"Sure sweetheart" I got up out of the chair.

I walked over to her. She threw the camera at Frank who caught it with both hands.

I knelt down she put her arm around me. I smiled at the camera, the camera flashed.

"Great, now you have to have tea with me later okay?" I smiled and nodded.

"Sure sweetie" I chuckled.

"And you said you would take me for a ride" I smiled and nodded again.

The door opened and Mickie stepped through.

"Ready to go" she smiled, I nodded.

"Ya I'm ready, ready for what exactly?" she shook her head.

"If I told you it would ruin the surprise" she giggled.

"Can I come?" asked Frank.

"Ya, ya can I come too?" asked Latoya.

"No, you can't" Mickie grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door way.

"What do you mean we can't come?" asked Frank. "I mean what I say; you can't come because you're annoying and I want alone time with my boyfriend" she dragged me out the house.

Before her brother or sister could answer, she had slammed the door.

I turned around and smiled at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You want _alone_ time with your boyfriend" I chuckled.

She blushed and looked at the floor.

"So what if I do, is there something wrong with that?" she looked at the floor kicking the dusty porch.

"Well I love to spend time with you to, no what do you have me doing this fine morning?" I asked.

"Well you might like it, or you might hate it. But there's no doubt it will be interesting?!" she giggled as I shook my head.

"So where to now?" I asked.

"To the paddocks out back" she giggled and grabbed my hand.

She lead me out back, I had a grin plastered on my face. I was about to say something but she put her hand over my eyes. She must have had to have been on her tippy toes, she is fairly shorter than me.

"You're not leading outback here to lock me up are you?" she giggled and put her head on my back.

"No I want it to be a surprise" she pushed me forward.

After some careful navigation she had me rest my hands rest on a wooden fence. I heard a very loud whistle, stamp and then a nea.

"If this is what I think it is then this could go either two ways. I could break my neck or impress you like no other. I'd have to say the latter" I laughed and she removed her hands. I looked out at the stables, a few horses were roaming around.

"Ohhhhh dear….

"You okay sweetheart?" Mickie giggled as I scratched my head a shrugged.

"Well, if define okay as apprehensive at my eventual comical demise" I chuckled. She put her head on my shoulder and let one out of her own.

"All you have to do is hold on. Move the horse's reins from left to right. Kick it sides if you want to go faster and pull back if you want to go slower" I shook my head.

"What's wrong, scared. Pussy" I growled and turned to my left to face her.

"I am not a pussy, this is just another outlet for your control issues, call me a pussy" I grinned evilly at her. To my surprise she returned one of her own.

"Aw, my boyfriends a big grade a-

I picked her up with ease over my shoulder. She squealed as I bounced her up and down a few times.

"Well princess, what horse is mine?" I asked she giggled as I poked her side.

"The black one, he hasn't been ridden yet. So he might let you ride him, if you ask him nicely" she giggled again as I poked her in the tummy.

"Alright you show me how to put on those saddle things and I'll try, now where's the stable" I twirled around from left to right.

She giggled again.

"In front of you, in the field you moron" she giggled as I tickled her.

"Ya know you have a real fowl mouth on you young lady" I opened the gate still carrying her with one arm over my shoulder.

She huffed as I walked up to the stable where all the horse gear was.

"Unfortunately since I have no freakin idea what happens right now because they all look like bondage gear to me, I have to put you down" I gently bent over and put her on the ground. Once I got to a vertical base she punched me on in the chest.

"Bondage gear?" she looked like she was about to laugh but shook her head.

"This is very expensive horse riding equipment and you will treat it as such Mr Levesque. Do I make myself clear?" I chuckled at her facial expression.

"What!" she yelled. She scared one of the horses off.

"Ya know you try to be menacing and scary but you're really quite cute when you're angry" she growled again.

"How do you do that?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Sweetheart you make it all too easy. Now, how does this happen?" I asked.

She smiled.

"At least you don't know more than me about this" she giggled and grabbed the nearest saddle.

"Never needed to learn how to ride a horse, I prefer a car to tell you the truth" I was caught off guard when she threw the saddle at me, I caught it but geez didn't see it coming.

"Don't worry, it's simple once you put the saddle on her and then the reins. She'll be okay oh and by the way her name is Fillie" she smiled and threw the reins at me. I caught them on the saddle.

"I recommend that you go up and see if she likes you first otherwise, well when you put the saddle on she'll kick up a fuss and kick you off. It won't be pretty" she giggled as I gently handed her the equipment. I turned around to see the stallion grazing in the fenced paddock.

I quietly walked up to it.

"Nice horsey, good horsey" I held my hand out to the horse.

The horse whipped up its black eyes staring at my blue ones.

"Hi Fillie, I need a favour" I cautiously approached her even closer, my hand still out she didn't run away she must know her name.

"I'm trying to impress your mummy over there" I heard a soft giggle in the back ground.

"May I please ride you so I don't seem like an of city boy" I touched my hand to her head.

She seemed to relax after she knew that I was friendly. I moved my hands up and down the bridge of her nose. I chuckled as Mickie stepped beside me, she had a shocked look on her face.

"You shocked that the city boy done something you weren't able to do" the horse snorted at me. I just continued to pet her.

"You may have earned her trust and gotten her to like you but she still knows who her mamma is, don't you sweety" the horse let out a loud nea.

"Oh so know you speak horse?" Mickie gave me the reins and helped me fasten them around the horse's mouth.

"Not really, I just know that she knows who gives her water and food in the morning" I let out a chuckle. She threw the saddle over the horse and fastened the straps around the horse's middle.

"So how do I get on her?" she shook her head as if it was the obvious thing in the world. She walked into the stable and came out leading a white horse of her own. He nead at me I smiled.

"So who's he?" I asked.

"He's my gorgeous baby Lancelot" I shook my head as she got on the horse using the stands that hung down from the side of the saddle.

"Alright country girl I'll show you how it's done" I didn't use the stand I jumped straight onto the horse's back she seemed a little startled I rubbed her on the neck to calm her down. I grabbed the reins with one hand and slid my feet into the holders on the side of the horse.

"How did you….

"You're not the only one with talents country girl, you may have been born beautiful but I have a natural spring in my step, which helps me in my athletic endeavors" she shook her head.

"So what your Achilles tendon is bigger or…

"Not bigger really it just isn't the same as yours. I don't know it's a birth defect but I don't really know why you would call something like it a birth defect. I could jump over you and that horse if I wanted too" Mickie smiled and cocked her head.

"And besides, if I can jump 2 story and drive a car. I can sure as hell do this" I kicked the sides of the horse and let out a loud 'yeha.' The horse reared and sprinted across the ground and jumped over the wooden fence.

**Mickie's POV**

'I can't believe he just did that, he actually jumped onto a horse, now he's riding it like he's been doing it for years, asshole show off' I shook my head and clipped my heels on the sides of the horse. I made the same way that he did, my horse jumping over the fence I could see him up ahead, already on the trail that I had intended. He had stopped but not before rearing Fillie and laughing like an idiot. I stopped next to him.

"So you do this every day, I think I might like the country even more now" I shook my head and snorted.

"You do not!" I giggled.

"Oh you saw through my rouse, oh the humanity. But really, I don't really mind the country" now that was more believable.

"How bout a challenge?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrow.

"I'm listening" he peaked me curiosity.

"If I can beat me to the end of the trail, I'll give you a present" I laughed at his childishness.

"Okay but if you win what happens?" I asked.

"If I win then I get a kiss, so you have a big choice here. You can get a kiss from the most amazing man in the universe, but you have to throw the race. Or you can a present, I can't imagine your predicament" I giggled, his arrogance seemed to a large factor in his personality.

"Alright, if you think you can take the champ, fine then little boy. On my mark of 3, okay" he nodded.

"Ready set…..3" I clapped my feet on the sides of my horse. He sprinted off into the trail leaving Leon and Fillie behind. I couldn't control my laughter.

"Hey that's cheating!" I heard him yell back. I clapped my heels again and Lancelot began sprinting even harder.

I could hear Fillie behind me, she was gaining. Lancelot was only 2 years old, he really didn't know what he was doing. But Fillie is a black stallion, untamable, unridable. It's practically impractical that a city kid, in the matter of 3 hours of arriving at my being able to ride her. But also do it with skill, he hadn't even ridden a horse! Fillie was born and breed to be a winner and she was showing it now.

"Your lagging sweetie" he was right on my tail, well Lancelot's tail. To make matters worse he was slowing down. Fillie was only getting faster. It took her about 10 seconds to blitz past me and Lancelot. 5 minutes later I arrived at the end of the trail. He was sitting on that damn love swing that my parents got for their anniversary. Looking at me with a smug look on his face. Fillie was beside him getting attention, while he made cooing noises to her. I could tell she was loving every second of it.

I strolled over casually with Lancelot who was panting loudly. Fillie didn't seem tired at all.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here" I huffed and got off Lancelot. Who opted to eat some grass being joined by Fillie. He tapped the seat next to him, he really wasn't a modest winner, a sore loser I bet as well. I sat down next to him. He couldn't help but sport that smug grin. What was it about that arrogant self righteous grin that made me like it so much?

"Well Miss James it would seem after cheating you are still defeated" I shook my head and punched him in the chest.

"Ya know when that pride finally catches up to you, you're going to be crushed so I let you win" I crossed my arms and huffed turning my head to the other side.

I could hear him chuckling. He leaned over and put both of his hands on my shoulders. His head rested just beside mine. I could smell him, he smelt so good. He moved my hair to the other shoulder so he exposed my neck. He leaned in so his lips were almost touching my neck.

"Ya know I think that you deserve that present after all" he removed one hand from my shoulders. He leaned in a little more so he slightly brushed his lips against my neck. It sent shivers and shock waves down my spine. I let out a soft moan, what the hell not this again. I could feel my face on fire. I need to be chucked in an ice bath.

"Here" he removed his hands from my shoulders; he pulled me backward so I was sitting in his lap. He rocked us back and forth. I sighed and rested my head on his chest.

He put a laminated card with a land yard in my view. I read what was on the card out loud.

"Backstage pass to-

I turned to face him, his face adopted that grin.

"You interested in meeting your future boss" I nodded vigorously and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ya know you always seem to just say something that puts me in a good mood" I grabbed his head and kissed him. I moved my legs so they spread out horizontally along the cushions. He securely wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Well I have that affect on most woman" he chuckled and I elbowed him in the ribs.

He winced when I made contact.

"Mickie" he said with a down trodden look.

I was concerned my face reflected as such. I put both my hands on the sides of his cheeks.

"I'm sorry about your dad I didn't mean to upset him; I should have just been quiet" he smiled sadly, I couldn't help but giggle.

"But you didn't do anything silly" I kissed him on the lips.

"You only defended yourself, he really didn't have much of case did he" I giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Besides if my parents approved of you then I wouldn't, don't you know anything about girls?" he chuckled and pouted at me.

"Well I'm glad you approve of lil'ol me. But I do have one question, seeing as how you got me out of my comfort zone" he nodded knowingly.

"Seeing as how I can now drive a horse, you can learn how to drive a car" I shook my head.

"What you scared Mickie James?" I growled, he didn't look intimidated at all.

"I'm not scared of anything game boy I-

My phone in my pocket buzzed.

I took it out of my pocket and looked at the sender, mum.

When I read the text I giggled.

"What?" he asked.

"Frank is driving my mother insane, he said you promised to take him for a ride. She says that 'please get your new boyfriend to scare Frank into driving safe, please come back to the house.' We laughed together.

"I guess we have to go back" I tried to get up but he held me down.

"You owe me missy" I looked confused.

"Remember that if I win I get a kiss, I never specified how many did I" he pulled me back closer to him.

I giggled as he squeezed me a little tighter kissing me sweetly. I moaned in his mouth as he did something I wasn't in the least bit prepared his tongue was at entrance of my mouth asking for entrance. I just did what my body told me to do I opened my mouth letting his tongue explore my mouth. I moaned again as his tongue brushed up against mine. The sensation was exhilarating. I brought up my hands around his neck. Pulling back briefly and returning quickly. After a few minutes we both pulled away. My hair was ruffled and I had a content smile on my face, his hair was similar. If I hadn't straightened my hair it wouldn't have mattered.

"Let's go, I'd rather have at least one of your parents like me" I giggled and purposely pushed off him hard onto the dirt floor.

He groaned and shook his head.

"Bet I can beat you back" I challenged.

"You can bet whatever you like, would you like a five minute head start, or would you like to be in viewing distance of the finish line" I growled and ran up behind Lancelet. I put both my hands on his back and vaulted onto the saddle, I kicked his sides and he bolted off onto the trail.

Fillie ran up to the start of the track. She let out a loud nea and gestured with her head with her head to her saddle on her back. She stamped her foot twice. I smiled and sprinted toward her I jumped right into her saddle and kicked her sides. She reared loudly and sprinted off onto the trail.

**20 Minutes later. **

**Leon's POV**

"So close sweetheart but no cigar" I laughed as I held the wooden gate open for her.

"That cocky attitude will catch up to you one day my lovely boyfriend" I chuckled and grabbed her hand.

"Well let's just hope that you aren't there to see it then" she played with the land yard around her neck.

We walked up to the porch I opened the door and let go of her hand.

"Leon, Mickie. So glad you're back" I laughed at Mrs James' sarcasim.

"Aw careful you'll hurt my feelings if you-

My phone vibrated in my pocket, I picked it out and looked at the name in the screen.

'Vince'

"Oh it's the boss man, gotta take this" I flipped my nokia up and put the phone next to my ear.

I walked out the house and listened to what he had to say.

"Oh that is a good idea….ya I am I'm on a…..no I haven't given it much thought but I didn't think that it mattered right now…yes I'm all set for tonight and I've gone over the script….really right now…you…..

The line went dead.

'Miserable old-

"Leon are you gonna take me for a ride in the fast car yet" Frank tugged o my pants.

"Sorry little buddy I gotta go, wrestling business. But you'll be coming to **RAW** tonight right?" he nodded vigorously.

I slide my phone back in my pocket and walked back into the house.

I looked at Mickie who had sat down on the couch. She looked up at me with sad eyes and a puppy dog look.

"Aw that's the cutest thing I've ever seen, I'll give you what you want just stop" I held my hands in front my face she giggled.

"Do you have to go" I laughed and sat down next to her.

"Ya know it's rude eaves drop" I shook my head and smiled.

"Latoya is going to be really upset" she said sadly.

"Aw is that your backwards way of saying that you'll miss me" I chuckled and hugged her.

She didn't put up and resistance as she put her hands on my chest, I wrapped my hands around her.

"Hey, I'll see you in what 3 hours" I nodded and kissed her on the forehead.

"Dad wants to apologise ya know. He regrets what he said" I nodded and smiled again.

"We'll talk tonight, promise. Come meet me after the show, your dad and I can talk then. Besides who could stay mad at this face" I put on my baby cheesy grin.

She elbowed me in the stomach. She then kissed me on the cheek.

"See you tonight Aj Helmsley" I groaned.

"Don't you start calling me that" I kissed her on the lips again and she got up and walked me to the door.

"Oh Leon dear you're leaving" said Mrs James coming into the room.

"Ya the boss man called, gotta go. But I'll see you tonight Mrs James" I nodded and she smiled.

"It's Sandra dear, Mrs James makes me feel so old" I laughed and walked out the door.

"See you tonight Alexis Laree" she growled as I walked onto the dirt path.

"You're not scary!" I laughed, she growled again.

**Ohhh ya happy new year's kicking off 2014 with a new chapter. Ya buddy love you guys all so much, hoping this year will be as awesome as the last. **

**Aj-Kun says happy new year's love ya guys**


	7. Unforgiven

**Here we go again. Okay um minor boo boo. I read the date wrong 1997 not 1998. It was actually Unforgiven ahahahhaa. Whoopsy aahahhaa. Sorry anyways here we go ya buddy.**

"Welcome to the pay per view Taker's Revenge we are live here in Greensboro Coliseum; Greensboro. We have quite a show for you tonight" said JR as the fireworks marking the start of the show finished. The entire ring was customized with the 'Unforgiven' title.

"Oh that's right King we've got Ken Shamrock, Steve Blackman & Faarooq facing off against The Nation of Domination The Rock, D-Lo Brown, & Mark Henry, no doubt that will be interesting" said King.

"Oh I couldn't agree more King the NWA Tag Team Titles will be on the line when the Champions The New Midnight Express defend their titles against the The Rock-n-Roll Express, that promises to be fast paced and explosive" said JR.

"Oh there's no doubt about it JR what about the evening gown match hubba hubba. Sable takes on Luna, entertainment at its best" JR chuckled.

"Alright there King your drooling on our announce table. Tonight might possible be the most personal match in the history of the **WWF** Kane VS The Undertaker in an inferno match. It isn't going to be pretty, all the emotions and pent up frustrations that have been brewing for the past few months will be realeased tonight in a firey inferno" said JR.

"Oh ya but I gotta be honest the match that I'm looking forward to most our main event. The European Champion Triple H and Shawn Micheals founders of DX will be accompanied to the ring by Aj Helmsley to take on the 3 members of the Hart foundation. Owen Hart, Jeff Niedhart and off course Bret Hart. Danny Davis could not join us having suffered from a broken nose at the hands of young Aj Helmsley. That cocky kid broke one of the best mangers' nose" JR nodded his head.

As JR and King said the matches the match line ups. The crowd roared when they saw DX VS The Hart Foundation.

"Yes and just in King young Aj Helmsley has just arrived at the arena, we are now live standing by is Michael Cole" Aj arrived at the pay per view by himself. He stepped out of his parked sports car and hauled a bag over his shoulder. Michael Col scrambled up to him.

"Mr Helmsley do you mind if you would share a few words on your mind set going into your first pay per view" he held the microphone up to Aj's face.

**Leon's POV**

"I came to bring the pain" I adopted my cocky smile and high fived Michael. He put the microphone down and looked at his hand with a smile. The camera was still on me as he walked down the hall way.

"Hey Terry" I called as he past a technician.

"Hey Bob, what's going on" I called to another one.

I bumped into Shane McMahan.

"Oh look the newest member of D-Generation X, Aj Helmsley" I smiled at him and scratched my head.

"Hey uh….you….I'm really sorry I have trouble remembering names, what's yours because you look important ya got a nice little tie" I fastened his tie with one hand.

"Nice little suit" I tapped his shoulder.

"Ya smell like a fruit cake" I sniffed in loudly.

"I'm sorry what's your name, you look like a Rodriquez or a Mario" I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding I'm Shane McMahan" he pointed to himself. "I'm the boy wonder, my father owns did this company so you better start showing me some respect" I tried to hold back a laugh but it came out in small chuckles.

"That's a good one, you almost fooled me, that's good" I pointed to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Do you know what I could do to you" I moved my fingers up and down in a sarcastic 'I'm so scared,'

"Ohhhhh what are you gonna do, throw money at me" I lunged forward making him jump back and trip over falling on his back side.

"Big brother was right you are a wussy, but look at you, little pussy" I walked on laughing.

**Back at ringside**

"Oh my did young Helmsley just call….

"He most certainly did and he's going to pay for it after I can asure you JR" said King as the world's most dangerous man's music hit.

**Mickie's POV**

I looked to my mum who was giggling up a fit. Dad was no better, that's the first time I've seen him laugh so much. Frank and Latoya were rolling on the floor.

'He's going to regret that' she was broken from her thoughts when the Nation of Domination's theme hit.

Ken Shamrock, Steve Blackman & Faarooq beat The Rock, D-Lo Brown, & Mark Henry.

When the ring was cleared Shane McMahan's music hit, Money.

Money, money, money, money.

He angrily stormed down to the ring and grabbed the microphone from the ring announcer.

"Aj Helmsley you piece of shit" the crowd cheered when my boyfriend's name was called but booed as he finished his sentence.

"How dare you, how dare you disrespect me. I will destroy you, I'm calling you out right now. If you got the balls to come out here so I can feed you your teeth, come on. Come on Aj what are you-

Stone Cold's theme.

"Well that is most definitely not Aj Helmsley. It's the Texas rattlesnake, The WWF champion" said JR.

"What business has Austin out here. You can't disrespect Shane like that" said King.

"Oh no" I said laughing.

"What?" asked dad.

"Steve is Leon's Uncle" I laughed.

"Really?" he asked I nodded and looked at the ring.

"Ya know I was sitting back there listening to this piece of trash flap his gums about Aj. Will I got something to say about that" he circled Shane.

"Ya see Aj is Stone Cold's family. I've known that boy since he was" he brought his hand just below his knee.

"Bout ya big. What kind of Uncle would Stone Cold be if I let you bitch about my nephew because he is one of the few guys round here that has the balls to tell you how it is" Steve crossed his arms.

"Now what have you got to say about that" he slapped his microphone out of his hand and held his up to his mouth.

"Well I-

"What!" he quickly moved the microphone to his mouth and then back to Shane's.

"I said-

"What!" again.

"Listen I'm" he ripped it away one more time.

"Pissing me off" he dropped the title and stunned him; he flew out of the ring through the second rope.

He went and grabbed the microphone.

"And that's the bottom line because Stone Cold said so!" he music hit again and he walked out the ring title in hand.

Shane used the mat to help him up.

The crowd began chanting pussy.

I couldn't hold back my laughter.

**Leon's POV**

I laughed in DX's locker room, I didn't expect that.

"Well I guess I'll see you out there but don't forget to do it okay" Shawn and Paul nodded.

I walked out of the locker room. I walked into Shane's office.

"Pussy, pussy, pussy" he growled and rubbed his neck.

"If my father wasn't forcing me to do a storyline with you I wouldn't have taken that" he rubbed his neck again.

"Aw, big baby got a bobo" he shook his head and sighed.

"Now hold still" I pulled some tape out of my back pocket.

**Mickie's POV**

The night was amazing, I could feel the heat from the flames die down as Undertaker walked out of the ring followed by Kane.

The three members of the heart foundation came out, tables were set up all around the ring one on each side. They all were being booed, I put my fingers down booing theme.

They got into the ring and yelled for the crowd to shut up, they all just booed louder.

"The crowd isn't showing much love for the Hart Foundation, there practically being shown utter distain" said King.

"Yes there is no doubt about it. But what I really want to talk about is that confrontation between young Aj Helmsley and Shane McMahan. The animosity between the two is unquestionable" said JR.

"Oh I guarantee you JR, Shane isn't going to take this lying down. And what about Stone Cold, he's Aj's Uncle. Didn't see that one coming" said King.

"Yes that was certainly a shocker for the ages. But if I know Stone Cold and I do he won't let anything happen to Aj"

He stopped talking when DX's theme hit. The crowd roared as the words echoed through the arena.

"Are you ready"

"You think you can tell us what to do?"

"You think you can tell us what to wear"

"You think that your better"

"Well you better get ready"

"Bow to the masters"

"Break it down"

Triple H and Shawn Michaels stepped through the curtain.

They crowd roared again.

They strutted down to the ring and crotched chop, green explosive Xs exploded behind them. They both stood on opposite turn buckles making Xs with their arms all the members of the crowd basically saluted them back.

They walked over and grabbed a microphone each.

"Before….

The crowd quieted down. I looked on as chuckles erupted from both Shawn and Hunter.

"Before Shawn and I kick both of your asses" Triple H pointed to the Hart Foundation.

"We got a problem to take care of" Hunter nodded at the crowd and went to lean on the ropes.

"You might have noticed that one Aj Helmsley, is missing" said Shawn the crowd booed.

"I know, I know my little brother is pretty popular with the ladies. You gets his dashing good looks from his older brother I might add" the crowd laughed as he rubbed his knuckles on his shirt.

"Ya mhm, no, no he doesn't….

Shawn made a slashing motion against his throat making a funny face, the crowd laughed.

Triple H frowned.

"Alright well" Shawn coughed.

Aj-

Mr McMahan's music hit.

He did his power walk to the ring.

He snatched a microphone from a guy at the side of the ring.

"This is your doing, my son Shane is also missing" he pointed accusing at both of them.

They shook their heads moving their arms in an I'm innocent gesture.

"I have a right mind to call out the entire cooperation out here right now to bury _you_" he did his boss voice, like he did when he was going to fire someone.

"Look we don't know anything about-

The Titantron cut to Shane's office. The cameraman opened the door that labeled Shane McMahan was pushed aside. My boyfriend sat on the couch. He had his right leg on top of his left as most men sit. He had a smug look on his face as he sipped some tea on a saucer.

"Aj! Aj! Where the hell is my son you shit for brains" Leon laughed at his comment.

"Ouch not so friendly" Leon just sipped the tea again.

"Dad, dad is that you?" came a voice from out of the camera view.

"Shane, Shane is that you. Aj what have you done to my son" yelled Vince.

"Relax Vinny, he's fine. See" Leon gestured to his right.

Shane was taped up all around his body. He was hanging upside down on the roof screaming for daddy. Chyna sat on a couch behind him and out of view.

The camera came back to view on Leon.

"See Vin man he's fine" Leon got up and tapped his taped side.

"Ah little brother" said Hunter as he chuckled.

"Yes big brother" I smiled at him on the Titiantron.

"Aren't you forgetting something" said Shawn.

"You have-

"Na, na, na don't tell me. I'll get it" Leon tapped himself on the temple.

"Let's see, had lunch. 2 + 2 = 4. Monday night **RAW**. Hey that rhymes" the crowd laughed.

"Come on you're almost there" said Shawn.

"Hart Foundation, DX" Leon clicked his fingers.

"Oh ya we have a match, I gotta kick some ass" Leon nodded crossing his arms smiling. He uncrossed them and tapped a fist on an open palm.

"Yes you do, would you mind getting out here so we can start" said Hunter in a childish voice.

"Oh ya course" Leon turned to Shane.

"You alright buddy" Shane growled.

"When I get my hands on you Helmsley-

"Chyna, watch him. If squirms do what you gotta do to keep him quiet" Chyna giggled evilly and nodded.

Running her gloved hand on Shane's cheek seductively.

Leon walked out of Shane's office. He took a few steps forward and then a few back he peeked in the room, which was out of view. He cringed and shook his head as a shiver racked his body.

"Ya know what they say McMahan 3:16 says I just pissed my pants ha, little bitch" the crowd roared in laughed.

He slammed the door he hit his knee while laughing. He shook his head and put on serious face. He began walking to the arena, the camera following him. Leon turned to the camera just as Vince walked through the ring curtain, the camera was still rolling.

"Hey Vinny" he waved while putting a finger on his chin innocently.

"You little snot you-

"Kidnapped your son and left him in a room, _alone _with Chyna, _Chyna_" he put emphasis on Chyna.

Vince's eyes widened and he sprint off out of camera view.

"Probably should have told him that the door is kinda locked. Can ya pass that info onto the boss man after dude" the camera man shook the camera up and down to indicate a nod.

"Just do it after the show" the camera nodded again.

"Thanks man" Leon walked up the stairs and out into the part where you just walk out he was out of view and the camera turned off.

DX's theme hit.

Leon pushed both the curtains out of the way with a cocky grin plastered on his face. He laughed and walked over to the opposite side of the ring as Owen Hart. Who was serving as the valet.

DX stood on the side of the ring closets to the entrance ramp and The Hart Foundation on the other side.

"Alright King here we go, the main event of the evening, this is going to be a slobber knocker of a match" said JR enthusiastically.

"No doubt about it JR. Now the rules are simple. All members of the match are allowed in the ring at once. To win all you have to do his put your opponent through a table" said King.

"Here we go" finished JR.

Triple H took his shirt off as did Michaels. All four men faced off in the middle of the ring all staring into the opposing teams eyes. Until Bret pushed Triple H. I saw the look in his eyes. He cocked his right hand and clocked Bret in the face.

And the match began. The Hart Foundation dominating was most of the match.

They had busted open Triple H and was working on Shawn. They had hit him in the back repeatedly, he looked like he was in a lot of pain.

Owen Hart decided to get involved. He grabbed Shawn's neck waiting for Bret to come to so he could hit him with a steel chair. Leon walked over to our side of the ring. He jumped on the ring in one go and clocked Owen right in the face.

"And Aj Helmsley with a right hand, did you hear that impact, he might have done some damage King" said JR in an excited voice.

"Have you seen a shot with that much explosive power" said King.

Leon looked down at Hart with a solid look on his face. He didn't see Bret with a chair in the ring. When Leon turned around he was met with a chair shot to the face. He went tumbling on the mat and bouncing down to the padded floor. He was bleeding and he looked hurt. I wanted to leap over the barricade. Mum put her hand on my shoulder.

"Oh my lord did you see that King Aj Helmsley, broken in half with that chair shot. Ah King look at his face, Aj Helmsley busted open" said JR in a loud voice.

"He's just lucky that he didn't hit the table behind him, that was a close one. Oh no look Bret's got that chair he wants to finish the job" said King.

Leon was bleeding from his face. He struggled to his feet. Bret had slide underneath the ropes on the other side of the ring. Chair still in hand. He smiled evilly as he screamed for Leon to get up. Leon struggled to his feet, using the table as support. He turned around to face Bret, Bret had cocked the chair back and charged and swung at Leon. Who let Bret follow through with the shot. He ducked underneath the chair shot and grabbed Bret. He used his explosive power to let Bret's momentum carry with him. He spine bustered him through the table behind him exactly like Triple H. He got straight up and adopted the same pose as well. He ripped off his shirt for good measure.

"Did you see that, Aj Helmsley just annihilated Bret Hart, Lord have mercy to feel the impact of that spine buster, the whole building shook…what's he doing now?" Leon looked underneath the ring he chuckled when he found what he was looking for. A sludge hammer which he picked up and tossed to his brother who was already in the ring.

Triple H caught it and took it to Jeff, after he had mauld Jeff enough. Shawn came in and delivered sweet chin music to him. He stumbled back and was kicked in the mid section and got a Pedigree, driving his entire body into the mat. Triple H and Shawn grabbed him and tossed him over the rope straight through the table. The bell rung, DX was victorious.

I was so happy for him. He got in the ring and Shawn and Triple H lifted both his arms, Triple H sludge hammer still in hand. Despite my overwhelming pride in the fact that my boyfriend had one, I couldn't stop looking at him body.

'Who the hell is built like that' he had a few scars running across his chest in different directions. I think I might have drooled a little.

They Helmsley brothers had to help Shawn back stage. He was hirt pretty bad.

"Michaels is hurt King, you can hear him screaming in agony" said JR in a concerned voice.

"Yea but nevertheless it's been a good night for the WWF, we'll back next week for more **RAW**" said King.

"That's right ladies and gentlemen a thunderously explosive Unforgiven this year, thank you and goodnight" I sighed and looked to my parents, Frank and Latoya.

Dad chuckled.

"As your boyfriend" he shook his head and chuckled.

"Would say, are you ready" I couldn't help but giggle.

"Sure dad just….don't ever say that again please" he nodded.

**Leon's POV**

I was on the trainer's room I was currently getting stitches in my head, when they say this is the hardest business in the world to make it in they weren't kiddin. He finished and I yelped as he finished the last stitch. 4 just above my eye, stitches, not bad. The doctor said that he would recommend that I get some relaxation and that head shots can be tricky, he said that I didn't have a concussion and it was all good. But he said that he wanted to monitor me for a few hours and then he said when he was sure I was able to drive home I would be fine. I laughed I didn't think that I would be safe to drive home, I'll just hitch a ride with Paul and…..Joanie. Maybe it would be better to take my chances on the road. Michael could take me home.

I put the ice on my head. The door opened and Bret stepped through.

I scrambled to sit up.

"Hi Mr Hart" I said with the friendliest voice that I could muster. It wasn't because I resented him I just had the urge to destroy him, even though it was scripted but sheesh he really had the effect. It was scripted that I would bleed though. But then again when was that ever scripted.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes kid, I whacked you pretty good" I laughed at his comical expression.

"Ah it's cool, I doubt that will be the last time that happens. How are you by the way, I put you through that table pretty hard, even though it was a breakaway table" Bret laughed.

"Ya I hit my head pretty hard but it's alright, you look like you're going to have a cool scar" he flicked my ear and punched him in the arm.

"I thought I told you not to do that!" I yelled the doctor laughed as he put his bloodied gloves in the bin.

"Well I'll see ya kid, put a shirt on to. I saw a family out there asking for you" I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Bret see ya around old man" I laughed.

"Ya know if you weren't such fun to work with I would finish the job right now" he said evilly raising both eyebrows.

"Ya whatever old man I'll take you" he scoffed and shook his head.

He walked out of the trainer's room.

"Man that had to be the most coolest conversation in my entire life" the doctor laughed.

"You should be alright Leon, but I was joking about the car. You should get a ride home" he laughed and I made fun of him behind his back.

I heard a voice outside the door.

**Mickie's POV**

Man it was like a maze in this damn arena.

I had past several superstars with my family in toe. I just couldn't seem to find Leon.

I saw Triple H walking down the corridor.

I sprinted away from my family who looked confused.

"Mr Levesque, Mr Levesque" he hmpfed and turned around.

"Can I help you little miss?" he said in a friendly tone.

"Well I'm sort of looking for you brother I-

"Ah so your that girl he can't stop talking about, wait he told me not to tell you that" he chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm just on my way to see him, if you like I'll take you and um" he looked behind me.

"Your entire family" he chuckled as they walked up to him.

"Wow you brought an army, I don't think the doc allows more than four people in his room at once. Uhhhhhhh…..wait I know, would they be okay getting a tour from someone?" he asked I shrugged in an I don't care motion.

He pulled out his cell phone.

"Ya hi it's Paul can you…yep that's exactly it…down by the trainer's room…..yep whole family…..thanks Steph" he chuckled and put his phone in his pocket.

"Tell your family that you can meet them with Leon in the catering area, that's usually where the tour ends anyways" I laughed as I walked over to them. I explained the situation, they all understood. I nodded at Paul and we both walked down the hallway toward the trainer's room.

"So your little brother's girlfriend" he looked me over as we were walking.

"Well he does have excellent taste in girls" I giggled nervously and shook my head.

"Well it's up here" he held the door open for me and I walked through.

**Leon's POV**

"Well he has excellent taste in girls" it was then followed by a giggle.

'Cute, wait that was Mickie's laugh' I thought with a smile my mood instantly brightened.

She stepped through the door with a shy look on her face.

"Well that's the best thing I've seen all night" I laughed as I look her over. She wore a knitted sweater and some track pants. She had her hair flowing freely down. She giggled as I pouted, I had forgot that I still had my shirt off.

"What I don't get a hug" she giggled again.

"Course you do if you play your cards right you might even get a little more" she giggled as she walked over to me I lifted her up on the table she sat inbetween my legs.

"Not on my table Leon" groaned the doctor.

"What you jealous doc" he groaned and walked out.

"Oh hello sir…..yes he's in there" I heard a voice from outside the door.

Mickie was about to kiss me but the door opened. We both looked up who had walked through.

"Oh hey Vin man what's cooking" he chuckled and sat on the bed.

Mickie looked awfully uncomfortable.

"Oh don't get up on my part dear" he laughed.

"I don't want to interrupt" she smiled politly and smiled she was about to get up again.

"I'm not here to talk to Leon, I'm here to talk to you"

**Another one done, oh ya I wanna apolgise again for the mix up but hey shit happens. **

**Aj-Kun **


	8. Hell Yeah

**New Chapter, new RAW. We are coming up to one of the greatest moments in all of wrestling time ahhhh I can't wait to write about it. I'm just so excited to write in 2014. It's gonna be a good year :) Especially if you gentlemen and lovely ladies keep reading, reviewing, favouriting and following. What! I said reading, reviewing, favouriting and following. What! I said What! I was going to say What!**

**Leon's POV**

"See told ya he liked ya, silly" I laughed as Mickie and I walked down the hall.

"Well she's very likeable" said Paul.

"I know but you should have seen her face when he walked in I thought I saw all of her hairs on the back of her neck stand up" I laughed and hit him in the arm.

"Ouch, I'm brittle. Be gentle" she shook her head.

"So when do you meet with him?" I asked.

"In a few weeks, then if I get signed then I can travel with you" she smiled.

"Ya but what about school" I chuckled.

"Fuck school" she said simply.

"Woo, watch your language around Paul" he grunted.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because inside, he's really a big baby" she burst out laughing. Paul gave me a look that told me that he would let me have this one.

I rubbed my eye and smiled.

"Smart ass, ya know one day that big mouth of yours will get you in big trouble" he said crossing his arms.

I rubbed the D-Generation X logo on my shirt.

"Doesn't this mean that I can say or do whatever I feel like" Mickie giggled.

"No it doesn't and if you live by that rule than you aren't going to be a very happy bigger baby in the future" Paul burst out laughing at her comment.

"You're lucky I like you princess" we rounded a corner.

Mickie's family was waiting in catering. They all sat round a table Steph had probably gotten called away. I laughed as we walked up to them.

"You guys look entertained" I laughed at their bored expressions.

"The lady wouldn't even let me use the fireworks" groaned Frank.

"Probably because you might blow us up" I laughed.

"Oh this is my brother Paul, or you guys know him as" I puffed out my chest.

"_Tripleeee H!_" I used the voice that he used when he was angry he always seemed to put an A sound after everything.

"Wow that was pretty good" she nodded and smiled.

"I know, when I'm done beating people up for a living I might do show business" I laughed.

"I have no idea who would come and pay to see you" laughed Mickie.

"Well you're lucky you get to see me for free" I laughed they all pretty much shook their heads.

Stuart stood up out of his seat with a serious expression on his face.

"Leon" he said sternly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Would you mind having a word with me on that table over there" he pointed to the table on the far side of the room.

"_Alone_" I smiled.

"Sure" I said as we both walked over to the table. I could feel the eyes burning a hole in the back of my head.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm sorry" he said with a sigh.

"Damn right your- I mean. Go on" I smiled at him.

He grunted.

"Mhm yes well I should not have treated you like that, nor should I have said those horrible things to you, I apolgise" he nodded.

"Apology accepted" I held my hand out.

He looked reluctant to take it.

"Ya know where I come from its customary for when two men make a mends, they shake hands" in insisted he sighed and shook my hand.

There was nothing else to be said, we had said all we needed to so we both got up and rejoined the group.

I smiled at Mickie as she gave a concerned look, my smile seemed to reassure her that everything was okay.

"Don't you wanna tell your parents?" asked Paul.

"Ya come on tell'em" I said as I sat down next to her I nudged her in the ribs gently.

"Tell us what sweetie?" asked Sandra.

"Well I um, Vince he said that I had talent" she smiled.

"He said that I can go and negotiate a developmental contract with him, in a few weeks time" said Mickie with a bright smile.

"That is excellent news" said Stuart.

"But there's one problem, it's going to be wherever **RAW **will be held that week and that means that I have to leave home. Because if they sign me to a contract then I'll be on the road with the **WWF**" she looked down at her shoes.

"That's excellent, a good opportunity" said Stuart.

'Didn't see that one coming' I thought, I mean he is an asshole.

"So is that a yes?" asked Mickie.

"Sweetheart you can't let this opportunity pass you by" said Sandra.

"Well then Mr Levesque, when she leaves if anything ever happens to her. You're fucked" said Sandra with a sweet smile.

I chuckled nervously, Mickie giggled and Paul slapped me on the back.

"We better get going little brother, we have to get up early tomorrow" I sighed.

I got up and turned to the group.

"It was really nice to meet you all" I smiled, I felt a grip on my leg.

I looked down Latoya had her arms wrapped around my leg. I smiled down at her.

"Y-You don't have to go, y-you can stay you can wrestle here every week" I laughed and knelt down.

"Hello Latoya" she looked confused.

"I don't like goodbyes either, so just say hello because I guarantee that I'll see you soon" I smiled at her.

"Y-You mean it?" she sobbed.

"Of course I mean" I chuckled and she hugged me. I was taken back but I smiled and hugged her back.

She let go and went over to her mother.

"See ya loser" said Frank.

"Aw that's cute your gonna miss me, do you want a hug too" I smiled and out stretched my arms.

"Don't push it loser, I-I'll miss you a little I guess. You promised you would take me for a ride in your car! You didn't you are such a liar!" he yelled.

I chuckled.

"Next time kiddo, do you want a-

The next thing I knew he flung his arms around my waist.

"Argh, you are the only loser that has ever like Mickie that isn't a massive loser. You better marry her" he said. I looked up at Mickie who went stiff like a board. She had a massive blush on her face.

I chuckled and patted him on the back.

"I'll take you for a ride next time and who knows I just might marry your sister, ya never know" I laughed and got up he also went over to Sandra.

"Thank you for letting me into your home Sandra" I smiled at her.

"I enjoyed your company dear, you're welcome anytime" I nodded and smiled.

"Stuart" he looked up at me.

"Ah….it was nice meeting you….you have a….good handshake" I gave him the thumbs up. He shook his head and sighed.

"It's time to go" I smiled and nodded.

"It was nice meeting you" all I could think about was kissing Mickie but out of respect I settled for a smile.

"I really enjoyed your little town, princess. I'll see you in a few weeks" I turned and Paul nodded.

I turned around. She let out a sob and hugged my back. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You asshole, why are you laughing" both Paul and the James family left.

"It's just strange" I said.

"What's strange?" she snuggled her head into my chest.

"I've never felt like if I left a person that I would leave a piece of my heart with them" I laughed again, she sobbed.

"That has to be the sweetest and corniest thing I've ever heard in my entire life" said Mickie. "But I feel the same way" I laughed.

"I got you a present" I turned around and pulled a small jewelry box out of my pocket.

"No matter how far apart, you'll always have a piece of my heart" I smiled she looked up at me in disbelief.

"That was really pretty but I'm not one of those girly girls that fall for that stuff" I laughed.

"Oh I like a challenge" I leant down at kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled against my lips, I knew that it was okay to go further.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in close. She moaned as her body pressed up against mine. I have no idea where it came from but a deep growl erupted from my throat. I turned my head to the side and started moving my lips, she responded straight away. She opened her mouth and out tongues met in the middle. She tasted pretty good, is that the right term? I chuckled and pulled away.

"I'll see you in a week or so" I kissed her on the forehead.

"I really hate you" she hit her head against my chest.

"I'm gonna miss you too country girl, but I have to go. Paul's waiting and so is your family, hello Mickie" she giggled.

"You're such a big baby, I'm going miss you so much you big blonde idiot" she giggled and I kissed her on her special spot.

"Ahhh….what are you…..ahhh" I kissed her on the same spot again. I left a trail of kisses all the way up to her lips. I gently and tenderly kissed her on the lips again. Lingering for a few seconds.

"You're so cute when your flustered. I'll see you in a bit sweetheart, don't forget to open your present" I smiled and stepped back.

"Come on I'll walk you to your car" she nodded and latched onto my arm.

"Ya know I never gave you your jacket back" she laughed as she stepped outside.

"You keep it, I'm sure you sleep with it on at night" I laughed she nudged me in the ribs.

Her parents were waiting in their van with the kids in the back.

"See ya city boy" I laughed.

"Laters country girl" we kissed one last time, when we pulled away they were stuck to each other, but we pulled back some more and they retracted.

I walked back into the building to find Paul and….Joanie.

"Fuck my life" I walked out to the superstar's car park.

I heard Paul laugh when he handed the guy with car rentals the keys to the dodge.

"Asshole" I grumbled as I sat back in the car, I could see Joanie in the front seat.

We were silent for the better part of 5 minutes Paul came in a broke the silence he got in the car and started the ignition.

"Okay is everyone buckled up?" he said in a childish voice.

"Shut up Paul you ignoramus" screeched Joanie.

"Wow" I said astonished.

"What is 'wow' brat?" growled Joanie as she turned to me.

"That's a really big word" she growled and tried to swipe but she missed as I scrambled to the corner of the car.

"Paaaaul, Joanie's bullying me" I whined Paul chuckled and pulled out of the car park.

"Joanie stop bullying Leon. Leon sit down because you get car sick and I don't want to clean up your spew like last time, remember my first car and you ruined the leather" I chuckled embarrassed.

"Are you ever going to let that go, it was one time and you know you loved telling everyone at school about your annoying little brother who stopped you from getting all the hot girls because every time you tried to get a girl into the car they would smell nachos and-

Joanie growled.

"What?" I growled back.

"You are the nastiest little boy" she said.

"And you put the crazy in crazy person, what's your point?" we pulled in to the hotel car park.

I grabbed my bag and walked straight up to my room, who knew that putting people through tables made you wanna sleep so much.

**Mickie's POV**

I smiled as I got out of the van, I wasn't in the mood to talk anybody. I knew that they all wanted answers I didn't want to give them. I walked quickly straight up to my room, I shut the door and fell on my bed.

I giggled and touched my lips.

Then down to the my neck, the spot where he kissed.

'Oh my God' I could feel my face becoming redder and red.

I moved my hand down to my pocket and removed the little black box from it. I held it above me. I opened the box slowly I looked at the gold necklace inside. It had a 2 golden hearts linked together. A piece of small paper fell out of the box.

To Miss in charge country girl, I'll miss ya, I'll miss your smile your laugh and Lord above help me your pout, you know you're really cute when you're angry.

If I didn't wuss out when we said goodbye hopefully I told you that no matter how far apart you'll always have a piece of my heart. Well maybe these two hearts can be yours and mine. I'll miss you princess, love Leon.

I dropped the note on the floor and looked at the necklace.

"Stupid Leon" I giggled and grabbed his jacket.

**3:00 AM in the Morning**

**Leon POV**

"Leon get up you lazy little shit plane leaves in 30 minutes" shouted Paul as he hit me on the head with a pillow.

"Fuck off Paul" I groaned.

He growled and grabbed me by my shirt and threw me against the wall.

"Paul! You ass what the fuck is your problem!" I rubbed my head.

"Get in the shower, get dressed, I'll pack for you and then get in the fuckin' car we have waiting down stairs, NOW!" I nodded quickly and leapt into the shower.

**10 minutes later**

I got in the car I was wearing a pair of jeans, boots and a T shirt.

The ride to the airport was silent I wasn't in the mood to talk it was to early in the morning to strum up any conversation. We walked into the airport and surprise fuckin' surprise.

"Aj, Aj over here. Aj, Aj" all the fuckin reports stormed over to me.

"Is it true are you currently dating a girl from Virgina?"

"What's her name?"

"Her name is please get out of my face I'm really tierd, I bet if you guys were a little more polite you wouldn't be called the paparazzi" I shook my head and walked past them Joanie and Paul in toe. I handed the flight attendant my ticket and we walked out into the first class airplane.

"Wo you look like hell kiddo" laughed a voice as I stepped onto the plane.

"Hey Bret, how can you be so-

"Coffee" he smiled and handed me a cup.

"Ah, right" I sat down with him as the rest of the superstars on this fight got on, the door shut and we took off, once we were in the air Bret decided to make conversation.

"So how's Michael it didn't look good?" I smiled sadly.

"He's going to be out for a while, so Vince has decided since Ric has decided to go back to WCW, he got a much better offer he says" Bret nodded.

"And since Michael is out there's only three members of DX left, so Vince said we are going to be and I quote 'Joining forces' with the New Age Outlaws and X-Pac, there pretty cool I guess" I nodded and leant back into my chair.

"But….

I smiled.

"Don't do that" I said.

"Well you have this odd face when you think about some" he smiled and I shook my head.

"Well ya see, there's this girl in Virginia-

"A so it's a girl well kiddo your hero Bret 'The Hitman' Hart can give you the talk if you like" I whacked myself in the face.

"No I've already gone into depth no need" I laughed.

"Ya see she's really bubbly and I think she might be sort of the medium between Joanie ya know cos she's….really scary" he chuckled.

"Ya I think that, that's a good idea. Joanie scares the hell out of me" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well good luck for tonight kid Pay Per View afters are the worst, the **RAW** after the Pay Per View everyone is sluggish and fucked" I laughed and shook my head.

**Monday Night RAW is WAR**

The entire corporation was in the ring Shamrock, Kane, Shane, Vince, Brisco, Patterson, The Big Boss Man and Sgt Slaughter WWF commissioner and Test.

**Mickie's POV**

"My turn" I said as I grabbed the remote from my brother's hand.

"Hey!"

I turned the channel to the **WWF**.

"No argument, that's what I thought" I watch as the corporation piled into the ring, Shane and Vince looked quite angry.

"Last night we had a Pay Per View, Vengeance which was very successful" I laughed as he tightened his tie, tool.

"However my son Shane was emotionally scarred due to the heinous actions of one Aj Helmsley" the crowd roared, I giggled as Shane started to speak.

"Aj! You don't do that to me ever! You will pay because tonight you're going to have your first match and it's going to be against me in a street fight, if you got the balls come on down to this ring right now so we can get things started" I almost fell out of my seat.

"Wo, wo, wo hey, wo, Shane'o" Leon was in Shane's office again. He had his feet up on his desk holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"How do you keep getting into my office!?" he yelled.

"I have a spare key, but that's beside the point" the crowd laughed.

"If you would like a street fight then, I say we go out on the street and we fight. Because let's be honest if I were to go out there now The Big Scary Ass-I mean Boss, Boss man would use his stick and violently club me in the face with it. I mean jeez have you seen the size of that thing you could-

"That's enough Aj, that's enough, Mr McMahan, I want in on this fight as well" said The Boss Man.

"Sure dude just keep ya stick away from me" a voice out of view of the camera could be heard.

"You wanna a bear kiddo?"

"Ya sure" Vince looked distort as he caught a bear with one hand and opened it.

"What did I miss?" Steve Austin sat on the couch next to the desk.

"Aw well The Big Guy with the small stick and the spoon fed pussy just challenged me to a fight, you want in?" he asked, Steve threw the WWF title on the couch.

"Did I hear street fight earlier?" Leon smiled and nodded.

"Good, if you wanna see Austin and Helmsley whip some ass tonight give me a hell yeah"

"Hell Yeah!"

**Here we go first, well kinda of match. It'll be interesting though. **

**If you want Aj-Kun to keep on writing this story then give me a hell yeah!**


	9. TLC

**Here we gooooo ahhhhhhh thanks so much to all those who favourited and followed. I hope you all enjoy this one. My News Years Revoultion is to lear the Worm like Scotty 2 Hotty. Yeeeeer Budddddy!**

**Mickie's POV**

I took a taxi to the airport.

It was a three and half hour flight to **RAW **in Dallas Texas. Ah I hate the plane with a passion. The food, the people, those annoying crying babies.

I stepped off the plane with a tierd look on my face it was 7 oclock in the morning it was really late for me but the flight just took a lot out of me. I walked out of the flight gate. What I saw put a smile on my face. Leon stood there with a big grin on his face.

I sprinted toward him I dropped my suitcase on the floor. I jumped up at him he caught me and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Hey there Mickie" I leant down and kissed him.

"Hey there ya self, city boy" he chuckled.

"Come on I'll get your bags, we're going to **RAW**" he said loudly.

I giggled.

I didn't realize how much I missed him until he kissed me again, I feel like I belong right here, right in his arms.

**RAW is WAR**

"Ladies and gentlemen we are here in Dallas Texas, and it's **Monday Night RAW!**" said JR.

"Oh that's right JR and what a way to start **Monday Night RAW**, the chairmen, the wonder boy Shane and the most dangerous man alive Ken Shamrock" said King.

Vince, Shane and Ken Shamrock were in the ring. They all looked pretty confident. Shane grabbed a microphone.

"Aj, I'll give you a chance to forfeit, you can get out of this, get out of getting your ass kicked, get out of being embarrassed and get out of retiring early" laughed Shane.

"You can come down to this ring and you can kiss my, billion dollar ass. If you Aj Helmsley kiss my ass we can forget about this entire thing and it'll be as if nothing happened, we'll be best buddy's we'll-

"Are you Ready"

"You think you can tell us what to do"

"You think you can tell us what to wear"

"You think that your better"

"Well you better get ready"

"Bow to the masters"

"Break it down"

**Leon's POV**

I walked down to the ring, I didn't do any theatrics I walked straight into the ring and grabbed a microphone from the stage hand on the other side of the ring.

"Aj not his usual happy-go-lucky self, there's no smile on his face and no spring in his step, whadda know he does have a serious side" comment JR.

"He's seriously about to get his butt whipped" laughed King.

"You think that you can intimate me, Shane. I'll get to you in a minute" I looked a Shamrock.

"This War that you started between us, believe me it's far from over. Wonder boy your nothing but a spoon fed brat and the next to we cross paths the result will be extremely…..unpleasant for you" I spoke in the voice Paul used when he was serious.

"Ken" I got right in his face and stared right in his eyes. Our faces like stone, I brought the microphone to my mouth between us.

"Tonight I'm gonna take that" I pointed the title in his hand.

He chuckled and leant forward in the microphone.

"I don't think so Aj, you can't take me. Let alone **my** intercontinental championship" I chuckled wickedly into the microphone.

"Ken I didn't come here to take it to you, I came here tonight TO BRING THE PAIN" I dropped the microphone and he raised his title above his head.

"Aj funny you should mention pain, I have two painful things to tell you. DX aren't allowed in the arena or they're fired" the crowd all booed.

"That's cute" I slapped Shamrock right in the face.

"But I'm still gonna beat the piss out of you" he went to retaliate but Shane held him back.

"You didn't let me finish. I myself own a corporation that I pay to dish out the pain" Kane, the Boss Man and Test all came out of hiding from underneath the ring. Ken smashed me in the face with a title belt and like a pack of dogs they all jumped me.

As they were all stomping the crap out off me.

"A little lesson kid, you can't bring down the machine. Those who rage against it will be made an example of" Vince laughed evilly.

Uncle Steve's music hit.

"It's the rattle snake, the Uncle of one Aj Helmsley" screamed JR.

"Oh yeah you see that look in his eyes JR" laughed King.

Uncle Steve had a steel chair in hand when he charged into the ring he managed to whack Test in the face with it. Before the rest of the corporation scrambled out the ring, Shane grabbed Test as they were scrambling out.

"Stone Cold Steve Austin cleaning house" screamed JR.

"Stone Cold just saved young Aj Helmsley from a world of pain, let's see if Aj can bring the pain tonight like he says he's gonna. Remember King a million to one, a million to one. And now no DX, Aj has no back up" laughed King.

"Not true King, Stone Cold is here and Stone Cold is very protective over his young nephew. This will be a fair fight and in a fair fight young Aj just might have a chance of winning that damn title that Shamrock has held for a very long time due to his 'association' with the McMahan's. Now from we understand young Aj has been working on his own finishing move. He said to me the other day there that he wasn't his brother, that he wasn't going to be the next Triple H he was gonna be the first Aj. Which I know you and I can respect" said JR.

"Well what's this new finishing maneuver called?" asked King.

"He told me that it's called The High Liger Striker. Now that sounds pretty cool" laughed JR.

"Ya it does but does it do the job?" asked King.

"Well we're going to find out tonight in our main event. Shamrock, Helmsley, Tables ladders and chairs match for the intercontinental title stay tuned" said JR as the show went to commercial.

I walked through the curtain with Uncle Steve to see Mickie waiting for me.

"You got that crap beat out of you" she giggled.

"Haha aren't you the sweetest thing" I laughed.

"Ahhhhhhh, I see what's going on here" Uncle Steve nodded his head.

"You're together" he nodded again.

"Wow" laughed Mickie.

"Gold star" I laughed.

"What?"

I couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

"What?"

"Oh dear" laughed Mickie.

We both walked down the hall leaving Uncle Steve there by himself.

"What…

**Aj's Locker Room**

"Michael Cole is now attempting to get an interview with ah Aj Helmsley to sort of give us an insight on uh his mindset going into this match…well I should say fight. Now Michael Cole standing by" Michael knocked on my door.

"What?!" I opened the door violently knocking Cole into the wall behind the door.

"Hellooooo" Cole tried to get up.

"Man this stupid, stupid door is jammed again" I unhinged it but in the process slammed it in Cole's face.

I shut the door again; Cole was on the other side knocked up.

"Well that wasn't very, informative was it?" laughed King.

"No it wasn't but what we do know is that he isn't very nervous judging from his domineer" commented JR.

I sat back down in my locker room.

"Ya know that was really mean" giggled Mickie.

"Ya well I'm not really in the mood to talk to that pencil necked pain in the ass" I sighed and sat back down.

"Are you nervous?" she asked as I walked over to the mirror and looked at my ring attire.

"I had long pants on that had bring the pain down the sides. I had DX green wrists bands around both my wrists. I also had a green DX arm band around my left leg. I had black wrestling boots on as well. I looked myself over.

"A little but I mean come on if you had to go and fight the most dangerous man in the world wouldn't you be brickin' it. Even if ya know you're hardcore country" I laughed.

She got up and walked over to me. She put both her hands on the sides of my face and she kissed me. She bit my lip sensually and pulled back.

"That was quite sexual, what was that for?" I asked.

"Well just so you know what you have waiting for you when you get back" she giggled and the door opened, Uncle Steve.

"Ready to go kid?" he laughed at me when he saw mine and Mickie's position.

"What?!" I asked.

He chuckled.

"What?" he asked with a smile.

Kissed Mickie one last time and smiled.

"Good luck" she said.

"Ya I'll need it" I laughed and walked out the door.

With Uncle Steve behind me.

**Mickie's POV**

I could feel my stomach about to leap out of my chest.

"Here we go" I said to myself as I looked at the makeshift TV on the wall.

**Leon's POV**

I smiled to myself as I walked out into the guerilla with Uncle Steve behind me.

"You nervous kid?" he asked patting me on the back.

"I'm really sick of being asked that question ya know" he laughed at me.

"You'll do fine just be you and you'll destroy him easy" said Steve.

"I don't think it's that simple" I countered.

"Kid the idea is that you hit him don't let him hit you" I laughed as Ken's music finished.

'Funny enough he's one the nicest people I know' I laughed and shook my head.

"Now introducing the challenger, being accompanied to the ring by the **WWF **champion Stone Cold Steve Austin, from Greenwich Connecticut, he is a member of D-Generation X, Aj Helmsley!"

"Break it Down"

The crowd roared as I stepped through the curtain. I walked my face like steel I didn't react to any of the Aj signs or the ones with suck it or bring the pain I just walked straight into the ring. Shane had accompanied Ken to the ring, Ken's face was exactly like mine.

I looked up above to see the title being dangled above us.

I was really nervous when I got close enough to him he spoke.

"Good luck kid" he said in a monotone.

"Thanks" I whispered back.

Steve looked at Shane and smiled.

Steve stepped out the ring but Shane remained. He pulled a microphone from behind him, I saw it in the corner of my eyes but I never took my eyes off Shamrock.

"Ya know this is quite funny don't ya think" Ken and I didn't move nor did we blink.

"Both of you look at me when I'm talking to you!" he screamed.

"Ohhh bad move Shane, both of these two men answer to nobody, King if you're wondering if Aj really is Stone Cold's nephew then we are about to find out" said JR.

"Oh I can see this going tits up for Shane'o mac, get out of there Shane!" screamed King.

We both simultaneously looked at Shane and then looked back at each other. We both nodded, then we both retaliated. I punched Shane in the face as did Shamrock. We both took turns until we got to the ropes. I grabbed his arm and flung him across the ring. When he came back I whispered quickly to him.

"Hope this hurts ya dumb son of a bitch" I spine bustered him and drove him into the mat.

Ken shoved me out of the way violently across the ring. He applied the ankle lock to Shane. I smiled and then rubbed my lip.

"Oh Aj Helmsley didn't take to kindly to that" said JR.

Ken let go of Shane and he crawled slowly out of the ring.

I marched up to Ken and spun him around. I got right in his face. It only took about five seconds for him to throw the first punch and from then on we were trading blows.

"Oh here we go King Helmsley and Shamrock, Helmsley and Shamrock right hands" screamed JR.

He threw another punch I ducked it and I high kicked him in the face. On the side of the head.

"Wo great flexibility from the youngest member of DX" said King.

I backed him up into the corner and irished whipped him onto the other side. I charged at him my right hand cocked behind me. Ken exploded out of the corner and close lined me I hit the back of my head hard.

"Haaaa weak" He grabbed me and threw me out of the ring.

He followed quickly went to irish whip me in to the steps but I reversed it and whipped him into the steel steps.

Ken groaned in pain. He was drapped over the steps. I grabbed a chair that was laid out for us. I folded it and walked up to Shamrock. I hit him on the back with the chair, it made a thunderous sound that echoed thru the arena.

"Oh my God did you hear that" said JR.

"What a shot" said King.

"Stay on him kid, stay on him" yelled Steve.

I roared and hit him again, and then again.

I dropped the chair and marched up to Shamrock. Ken grabbed me and whipped me around and gave me a belly to belly right on the steel steps.

"That's the explosiveness of Shamrock, that explosive power has just incapicated young Aj Helmsley" I fell to the floor and I grabbed my midsection. I was in pain but more so I was winded.

Ken grabbed me and threw me into the barricade. He went to punch me again I ducked and chopped him on the chest the crowd let out Ric Flair's trademark 'Wooooooooo'. And another and another. Ken grabbed my hand socked me in the face.

"Oh right hands, and look Aj fighting back with one of his own" I we traded blows again. This time he ducked when he ducked he picked up the chair and spun around. The momentum followed through he whacked me across the face with the chair. I was on the ground. He roared and whacked me on the back again.

"What a chair shot, oh my God! What a chair shot" screamed JR.

"There is no getting up from that. By God I could feel that from here" Shamrock roared and held the chair above his head.

I was bleeding from where I got cut the other week. I laughed inwardly.

'Ow fuck that hurt'

Ken roared again. He grabbed a table from underneath the ring.

"Shamrock's got that table, it's all legal ladies and gentlemen" he set up the table. He lifted me up and rested me gently on the barricade.

Ken looked at me but he flinched. He turned around and looked at his title and then looked back at me.

"Oh and I think Ken has just realized what it's all about" he ran to the other side of the ring he reached underneath the ring and grabbed a ladder he threw it in the ring and began setting it up.

Uncle Steve came over to me and shook me.

"Come on ya gotta go, ya gotta dig deep and ya sure as hell gotta kick his ass" my drowsy eyes shot open. I saw Ken climbing the ladder on the opposite side of me. I jumped on the steel barricade and then onto the table, I leapt onto the top ring rope. And in one jumped I leapt right onto the ladder.

Ken looked shocked.

"Thanks for the luck" I kicked off the steel step so I was higher than him. I kicked him on the side of his head. I fell down with him.

I grogially got to my feet.

"Come on kid ya gotta go, come on!" screamed JR.

I didn't go for the title. I grabbed Ken and put him in the position for the Pedigree. I hooked his arms but instead or bringing him down right away I lifted him up so his head was on his chest. I roared. His legs dangled above me. I hooked my arms his arms were tied up in mine.

"I believe we are about to see it King, The High Liger Stricker" screamed JR.

I bought him down to a 180 degree angle like you did the Pedigree. Expect I went down with and drove his whole frontal body into the mat. I was sitting as well. So it was sort of badass version of the Pedigree expect I lifted him up, brought him down and myself along with him.

I got up and started to the climb the ladder.

Shane had finally come to. Got up from the other side of the ring and climbed in quickly. I was already at the top of the ladder. Uncle Steve dropped his title and jumped in the ring. Shane didn't see him. He went right behind Shane. He whipped him around and quickly gave him the fingers. And stunned him into the mat.

"Come on kid you gotta do it, reach!" yelled Steve.

I had my hands on the belt. I unhooked it and fell off the ladder holding the title close to my chest.

"Oh my God do you believe in miracles. Young Aj Helmsley has just done the impossible. He has beaten the most dangerous man alive at his own pain game. What did you say King a million to one, well Aj is a one in a million!" JR was going crazy.

"Well that's what happens in this business, he brought it, he won it and now Aj Helmsley is the new intercontinental champion of the world!" screamed King.

"I am champion!" I roared Uncle Steve raised my hand.

Uncle Steve draped my arm over his shoulder as the DX theme played.

**Mickie's POV**

"He did it, he did it!" I screamed as I jumped up and down on the couch in Leon's locker room.

Steve walked in the door.

"He got beaten up pretty bad, you wanna go see him. He's in the trainer room" I nodded.

"Ya he looked liked he had been through a war" I walked past him and down the hall into the trainer's room.

"Well golly aren't you a sight for sore eyes" I laughed he groaned and laughed.

"What I can't be a winger because Paul and Joanie have issues and couldn't make it. Billy and Dog are visiting Michael and X-Pac, well I don't know where he is. And now I have to go back to the hotel room that I'm sharing-

"Wait" he screamed he grabbed me and lifted me up between his legs.

"I know your mum and dad have sort of a your own room policy. But there has to be at least 2 to a room, that's Vince's policy for some unknown reason" he shook his head.

"Would you like to get a room together. With 2 rooms? Pleeeeeeeease" he asked he had a cute pout on his face.

"Well since you asked so nicely, I'll share a room with you to save you from a world of arguments" he yelled and hugged me close.

"Ah you need a shower" I got up from the bed.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"To the bathroom is that okay with you?" I asked.

"Ya but I'll stay here" he said with a smirk.

"What, why you stink" he chuckled.

"Because if I know you, and I most certainly do. You'll flush the toilet while I'm in the toilet because you're adorably evil. Even after I just went through hell" he chuckled.

"You're right I would" he chuckled. "You're an idiot" I giggled.

He smiled at me and closed his eyes with a big goofy grin on his face.

"But you're my idiot" I mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

"Stop saying, what. What the hell now I'm saying what" I screamed.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" he asked again with an evil smirk.

I smiled at him and stepped out the door.

'I sure can pick'em' I thought as I walked out the trainer's room.

"Are you driving?" I asked him as I stepped into the black SUV.

"You can't drive so kinda think I am" he laughed as I stepped into the passasnger seat.

"I can so, hey can you drive a tractor?" I asked with a smirk as he started up the car.

"Now but I can drive a horse" he smiled. I couldn't help but giggled.

"Oh and not to mention a car" he chuckled and shook his head.

He pulled out of the car park and out to the main road.

"Ya know the champ could teach you" I shook my head and giggled.

"Don't let that championship go to your head. Your ego really didn't need a boost" I giggled as he faked hurt. He put his foot on the accelerator on the foot a little harder. I jerked forward messing my hair up.

"My ego is just fine thanks princess, although yours looks a little rattled" I growled he just laughed.

"That doesn't work on me nor do you frighten me, nice try" I laughed as he pulled in the car park.

"You sleep with one eye open tonight" he shut his mouth the instant I said that.

He grabbed my suitcase out of the back and his bag over his shoulder. We walked in and the receptionist smiled at us.

"Hello there…Aj Helmsley" she giggled.

"Hi" he said simply.

"Do you have a 2 bedroom suite left?" I asked.

She nodded and handed him the key.

"Thank you" he gestured for me to follow with her head. I nodded and we walked up to the elevator.

"What floor are we" I asked stepping over to the elevator controls.

"Room…..202 floor…..fuck my life 8. Right next to Joanie and Paul's room. Why does the universe hate me" he groaned. I pushed the button on the elevator.

"Well poor you, I'm afraid that your ego has finally caught up with you" as we walked past we could here yelling. He opened the door and we stepped inside. I went straight to the couch.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS PAUL" I heard Joanie scream.

"Well sweetie, if I'm going" he put my suitcase against the couch and threw his bag on the chair opposite us.

"I'm sure as hell going to take you with me" I laughed and shook my head.

"I was almost certain that you would" he sat down on the couch awfully close to me.

"I really missed you a lot" I giggled.

"Well I should hope so" he kissed me and gently guided me onto my back. I put my legs to either side of his body.

He kissed me gently on the lips.

I wanted more. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him passionately.

He kissed me on the neck and on that spot that I loved so much. I let out an involuntary loud moan.

"JOANIE THAT WAS SO UNCALLED FOR!" yelled Paul.

"WAIT AH KILL THE MOOD PAUL YOU MORON" I yelled still on top of Mickie.

"WHAT? LEON, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" he yelled.

"WELL YA KNOW ONE THE INTERCONTINENTAL TITLE IN A TLC MATCH, OH AND I MOVED ROOMS TO GET AWAY FROM YOU BUT OH YA LUCKY ME I END UP IN THE ROOM RIGHT NEXT YOU AND YOUR CONSTANT YELLING, ARGUING AND THROWING THINGS ACROSS THE ROOM AND JUST BEING PLAIN DOWN RIGHT PAINFUL!" I hadn't realized that I didn't move from my position.

"IT'S NOT ARGUING!" he yelled back.

"THEN WHAT IS IT!" I yelled.

"DEBATING, AND CONGRATULATIONS LITTLE BROTHER I"LL BE OVER TOMORROW WITH A CAKE OR SOMETHING" yelled Paul.

"THANK YOU!"

"YOUR WELCOME!"

"GOODNIGHT, LOVE YOU! LITTLE BROTHER!"

"GOOOOODNIGHT LOVE YOU TOO"

"Leon sweetheart" said Mickie quietly.

"WOULD YOU STOP YELLING IN EAR!"

**Ahahahhahaahaa lol. Did anyone see old school RAW. What about Sgt twerking that was boss. Oh and JBL's hair very stylish. I love old school RAW Piper pit was so funny. And…..Oh you didn't know! **


	10. Triple Threat Battle Lines

**Oh ya new chapter. Ya know I think the WWE's divas division is kinda floundering. Ya know after 2010 maybe mid 2011. I don't think that they're as big as they used to be. I mean they're not interesting ya know. Who could fix that ah I don't know Mickie James! Well that's just my opinion anyway here's next chapter.**

**Thanks a bunch to mickiejames77 for reviewing. Love the name by the way ;)**

**And another thanks to prettycreazytriple h fan** for reviewing. And I know old school **RAW is ammmazing. **

"We are here live at Green Bay Wisconsin, **RAW is WAR** and-

"Well JR it would seem that Ken Shamrock has something to say, he doesn't look right without that title belt around his waist, oh and he looks pissed off"

Ken snatched a microphone from the techy's hand.

"Last week on **RAW is WAR**. Aj that little bastard and that drunken dip shit Stone Cold Steve Austin screwed me out of my intercontinental championship. So I-

The Boss man's music hit.

"Look, Ken ya can't be going around making threats, that's not how a member of Mr McMahon's corporation acts, right?" Ken reluctantly nodded his head.

"You can't fight Steve tonight because he has a match, but Aj doesn't, and well I kinda wanna beat the shit out of that little punk to so Aj we challenge you to a fight later tonight, me and Ken against you, there's 2 of us and one of you. So get a partner and lets do it" they both stormed out of the ring.

"Well things just keep on getting better and better for young Aj Helmsley, he won the intercontinental title last week fair and square, but it would seem that in the corporations eyes, he stole that title. And they want it back" King laughed.

"I can't wait for this match I mean come on Aj, he's so exciting to watch I mean did you see what he did last week?" asked King.

"Oh ya I saw it, but Ken Shamrock felt it. Aj he's a new breed in **WWF**. This new type of aerial offence is exciting it's fun to watch" said JR.

**Later that night…**

Ken Shamrock and the boss man came out the ring.

"Well Aj, come on down here, come on, we won't beat the crap out of you…..much" laughed Ken.

"Are you ready?"

"You think you can tell us what to do?"

"You think you can tell us what to wear?"

"You think that your better?"

"Well you better get ready"

"Bow to the masters"

"Break it down"

I stepped through the curtains. I wore the DX T shirt and my wrestling pants and pair of boots. The intercontinental title held in my right hand like Uncle Steve holds the **WWF **title. I marched down to the ring as I walked past Ken I bumped him and laughed. I walked right up to the corner and jumped from the mat without touching the ropes onto the second one.

I held the belt with one hand; I smiled with as the crowd roared. I jumped down on the mat and grabbed a microphone. The DX music stopped, I dusted off the title to annoy him on purpose. He went to charge but boss man held him back.

"Look kid, I've had enough of your cocky arrogant attitude you have crossed the line. I'm pissed off Ken's pissed off. You've in fact pissed off the corporation you have got a lot to answer for you need to start showing us some respect" I chuckled into the microphone.

"Alright, alright-

The crowd began chanting.

"Bring the Pain"

"Bring the Pain"

"Bring the Pain"

"Bring the Pain"

It died down after a while.

"Look did you get a partner or not?" yelled boss man.

"Oh you didn't know?" I laughed into the microphone.

"Oh you didn't know!"

Road Dogg walked out with hardcore title on his shoulder on purpose. He came into the ring.

He came behind me leaning on my shoulder. We both bent down on our knees in the classic Outlaws pose.

D. g rollin with that a double crooked letter damn right I'd like to welcome  
everybody too the Dogg house ladies & gentleman boys & girls children of all ages d-generation x proudly brings too you. The road dogg jesse james the hardcore champion of the world and the neeeeeeeeeeew intercontinental champion of the worrrrrrrrrlllllllllllddddddddd…..Aj Helmsley! If you're not down with us we got two words for yaaaaaaa"

We both held our microphones up and the crowd roared 'suck it.'

When he finished we both leant on each he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Ya see, ya see. That's what I'm talking about that damn cocky attitude that stupid arrogant DX crap that ruins it for the rest of us, you better start showing us some respect!" screamed Ken.

"Okay, okay well start showing you some respect….suck it! Ahahahhahaha" I crotched chopped and back pedaled a bit to avoid the inevitable punch from Ken. Road Dogg laughed into his microphone. Ken charged at us but I quickly dropped the title and charged at him. In a split second I had speared him. I ducked underneath his close line and speared him. I was punching him in the face. Road Dogg jumped over us and close lined boss man. But it only stunned him. He jumped back over us and again as he close lined boss man over the ring ropes. I got up off of Ken and he got straight up. I gestured for him to come forward. He went to punch me but I side stepped him and helped the momentum along throwing him over the top rope. He met boss man at the top of the ramp. Road Dogg and I stood on the two turnbuckles.

I jumped down and held the ropes for them.

When the kept backing away. I went over and grabbed the microphone I dropped.

"Hey Ken, Ken!" I walked over to the ropes facing them. Road Dogg leant on them beside me.

"I thought you were the most dangerous man in the world, all I see. Is a little pussy being held back by a pig fat tub of lard. All in all both yers are a bunch of pussies" the crowd roared in laughter.

"Pussies"

"Pussies"

"Pussies"

"No Chance that's what ya got" Vince and Shane walked out with the rest of the corporation.

"When are you going to learn, you can't rage against the machine. I Vincent Kennedy McMahon am the machine" the crowd booed.

"So, your point, whatever, why are you out here" he was about to answer.

"Hm" he breathed in heavily.

"Look I-

"Hm, did you say something?" he growled into the microphone.

"Look you-

"That's what I thought, you were about to tell us that underneath you're a woman" Vince growled again.

"Shut up you little brat otherwise I'll come down there and-

"You'll do what ha, what you wanna step through these ropes and fight. Hey ya know what do me and The Road Dogg a favour, get your little henchmen, lap Dogs, whipped pieces of trash. Order them to step through these ropes so me and the Road Dogg can go to work!" the crowd cheered.

We high fived each other.

"Ken, Boss man. Get them get a referee out here come lets fight" Earl Hebner ran down to the ring. I threw my DX shirt into the crowd. I rubbed my wrist bands on both hands. Road Dogg tapped me on the shoulder.

"I got this" I shrugged and stepped out the ring. Ken stepped in on the other side. He pointed at me. He shouted.

"Your next" I chuckled and raised both fingers at him. He charged at me only to met in the face a right hook by Road Dogg.

"Oh that right hand from Road Dogg, thunderous" said JR.

Road Dogg picked him up and irished whipped him to the other side of the ring. Dogg went to close line him but Ken ducked. he went for the close line again only for it to ducked. Ken came back one last time, he put on the breaks right and grabbed Road Dogg and gave him to a belly to belly suplex.

He got up with a cocky smirk. He pointed at me and laughed.

"Watch this, champ" he said sarcastically. He picked up Road Dogg and irished whipped him into the corner. Road Dogg lifted his leg up and Ken ran into it.

From then on it was really even. They both traded blows and moved it came to an end when they both delivered a simultaneous cross body. I looked to the crowd and raised my hands.

"Come on, come on!" I gestured upward. The crowd began yelling and screaming.

"Bring the pain"

"Bring the pain"

"Bring the pain"

I extended my arm as far as I could, Ken did the same to the boss man. Road Dogg and Ken both slapped mine and boss' hands at the same time.

"Business has just picked up!" yelled JR.

I came in and the boss man went to punch me. I blocked it and delivered a few of my own. I backed him up on other side against the ropes. He shoved me back pretty far, he was strong. I bounced off the roped on the other side and ran at him. I ducked a punch from him and came back again after bouncing off the other side. I began punching him again. After 4 punches he looked pretty stunned. I crotch chopped and turned around I bicycle kicked him in the face.

"What the hell was that JR?" screamed King.

"A freakin' slobber knocker of a move that I wouldn't wanna be on the receiving end of" said JR.

The boss man fell out of the ring. I looked around at the people with a smirk on my face. I started clapping above my head. The crowd soon built up a rythum. I bounced off to the opposite of the ring and jumped clean over the top rope flipping and landing on top of the boss man.

"Aj Helmsley flying through the air, landing on the boss man, oh look at Shamrock" Ken came from the side of the ring and nailed me in the face with a running knee. He stood over me and lifted his arm in victory.

"Oh look King Shamrock, Road Dogg's gonna fly" Jesse launched from the other side of the ring and dropped kicked him through the ropes. He slide right through to the outside of the ring. Boss man got up and went to nail Road Dogg, I got up as boss man missed Dogg. I grabbed him by the arm and swung him around. I gave him the fingers and kicked him in the gut and hooked his arms.

I drove his skull into the floor and Pedigreed him.

Road Dogg helped me get him into the ring. Both Road Dogg and I cover him for the 1, 2, 3. I was exhausted like every single damn night on **RAW**. I was expecting DX's music to play but it was McMahon's music that played and guess who walked out.

"Well done Aj, Road Dogg you guess are so great!" he said sarcastically.

Road Dogg and I leant on each other. With our titles in our hands.

"You Aj are gonna defend your title at Over the Edge" he chuckled.

"In a triple threat match, against Ken Shamrock and….me!" he laughed. I smiled and staggered over and grabbed a microphone.

"Ya know it doesn't matter and quite frankly I couldn't give two shits" the crowd roared.

"You can keep lining them up Shane'o and when I'm done with that piece of trash lying outside of my ring. I'm coming for you and let me tell ya Shane and Over the Edge…..I'M COMING TO…BRING…..THE…..PAIN!" Dogg grabbed his own microphone.

"And if you're not down with that Aj and Road Dogg have got 2 words for ya!" we both held our microphones above our heads.

"SUCK IT" the DX music hit.

"The battle lines have been drawn folks, Aj Helmsley will defend his intercontinental title against The most Dangerous man in the world, Ken Shamrock" said JR.

"Oh JR let's not forget that Shane, Shane McMahon I don't know how smart this is but he is a McMahon and a McMahon always has a plan" finished King. Only the main event left now.

**Backstage Segement**

I walked back with Road Dogg as we entered the DX's locker room.

"Hey what's up guys, did you guys win?" asked Mr ass.

"Ya we won, Pedigree there kicked to the face over there" laughed Road Dogg as he sat down.

"I need to have a….little chat with you Aj" said X-Pac standing up from his position next to Chyna.

"Rumors my good man are escalating around the locker room, that ya know Sable, Sable" all the members of DX looked at us.

"Came up to you, gave you the grind and you backed away…now what is up with that?" he asked. I dropped the title on the bench.

"Well my good man theirs one simple X-planation, see what I did there?" he laughed a little.

"I don't like loose women" I shrugged and sat down.

He looked perplexed, he came down and sat next to me he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Or, or and this is just a theory. The word is that you don't have a-

I put my hand in his face.

"Oh I have one, I just don't like to put it any old hole I mean you might as well replace yours with a shovel because you dig for gold every night and let me tell you something buddy, just between you and me. There all Billy's seconds, average at best, ahhhhh" I tapped him on the back and grabbed the title and walked out before he could responded.

"Did he just-

"Own you oh ya" laughed Dogg.

"That has got ta sting my man" Billy tapped him on the back. He looked at Paul with his deer in the headlights look.

"Hey don't provoke him, Lord help ya if you piss him off" laughed Paul as he went into the bathroom. To change out of his wrestling gear.

After **RAW **and after I had, had my shower I walked over to Vince's office, Mickie was having her meeting with him. I also got a text from him saying that he wanted to talk about my 'marketing abilities' which I have no idea means but ya know apparently I have them, so whatever. I still had the title on my shoulder, I did look good with it.

I walked into Vince's office and sat down with Mickie on the chair next to her.

"What's up gorgeous" I kissed her and then looked at Vince. He looked perplexed.

"What?" I asked.

"You two are together?" he asked.

"I can see those wheels turning in your head Vin man" he laughed.

"Maybe, but now isn't the time for your debue Mickie, maybe in a few years. But you can sign a contract that does allow you train in Ohio Valley Wrestling. Which means if you impress enough people and you train your ass off. You'll be a member of the **WWF **woman's roster" her face lit up.

"That's awesome Mickie" she hugged me, I laughed and squeezed back rocking back and forth playfully.

"So what if she impress you enough she gets to come on tour with us?" I asked.

Vince nodded and handed her the contract while she was on my lap. She grabbed the pen and was about to sign it. I snatched it away from her.

"Hey!" she growled and got up off my lap to face me, she had her back to Vince.

"How bout you read….what you're about to sign" she blushed and Vince laughed.

"Both of you shut up!" she yelled.

"Oh she's feisty Leon, you have good taste" I laughed.

"I know you should see her when we're alone she-

"Quit talking about me like I'm not here!" both Vince and I laughed and she snatched it. From me and sat over on the couch on the other side of the room.

"So what did you wanna see me about Vinny?" I asked.

"Well you are incredibly popular, espically with the ladies they love you, I bet they-

Mickie coughed.

"Ah hum yes well" as did Vince.

"A characters that is a popular as yours deserves a theme song and a T shirt" I laughed.

"Already ahead of ya, I sort of already have a song lined up" he smiled and nodded.

"Funny enough the song's called Bring the Pain" Vince laughed.

"And who sings this song, so I can meet with them?" he asked.

"They're called abstraxt, they're pretty cool. I think I have it on my MP4" I pulled it out of my pocket and gave him it with some white headphones.

He listened to the whole song even bobbing his head.

"I like it he said, but take out the first verse and have the instrumental bit at the start and then go straight into I came to bring the pain. That would sound just what we are hoping to achieve with your character, you gotta be badass. Maybe we might in some explosive lighting in the background on the Titantron. And some highlights, whenever he grunts have a new highlight. Like ah for example off the top of my head, when you spine bustered Bret Hart through that table" I laughed along with him.

"Now onto your T shirt. I'm thinkin' like an a green X in the background with bring the pain in the middle on top of the X green X. The T shirt will be black and the writing white, the X will have to be dark green though. The words will each have their own line, yep that'll do nicely with the break it down on the back too, you can debut the song at Over the Edge, Pay Per View" I nodded.

"You to get some sleep, Leon I'm expecting you bright and early tomorrow on that flight, of course with the lovely Mickie with you. You're going to help me promote the event and Mickie I've asked Trish to show you some moves, ya know to maybe build up some own personal quirks or maybe even a finishing mauver" she nodded as she signed the contract.

"Welcome to the **WWF **Mickie you're well on your way to becoming a superstar" she laughed and gave him a hand shake as did I.

"Good night you two, remember the walls are thin" Mickie shook her head.

"Dirty old pervert" I grabbed the pen in her hand and threw it at him. I let her walk out first I put hand on her waist as she did so.

When we walked a couple of paces she huffed.

"So that's my new boss" I laughed.

"Sweetheart you have no idea just how perverted he can be" I shivered.

We both walked out into the car park.

"Fuck it's freezing" she frowned.

"Language…fuck it is freezing" she shivered.

"Quick, quick to the car" I ran and she slipped but just before she hit the ground I caught her and hoisted her over my shoulder with one hand the title in the other.

She giggled as I ran through the cold air it actually started raining. I opened her door and put her in the seat slamming the door. I quickly ran to my side and jumped in the car. Rubbing my sides.

"Ah I hate the cold I started up the car along with the heater" I sighed as I felt the hot air on me.

"Better?" I asked she nodded and smiled.

I drove up to the hotel we were staying in. I grabbed my bag out of the back seat, I didn't pack a jacket in my wrestling bag, fuck my life. Oh ya and doubly fuck my life…Joanie and Paul. Saying their names in the same sentence just screamed conflict. But I don't know what they're like behind all the fighting so I never questioned Paul or their relationship it isn't my place to do so. He looks happy but looks can be deceiving or revealing so it's best to be unbiest and not worry, it's his business. I'm quite happy right now with my little country girl. Whom of which I'm carrying on my back, she has my backpack on her back.

"You comfortable up there, it must be even colder considering your own altitude" I laughed she twisted my ear.

"Ouch" I blew my fringe out of my face.

"You get one of those princess" she giggled as she pushed the button on the elevator still quite comfortable on my back I might add.

"What are you gonna do if I do?" she challenged as we walked onto our floor.

"You wanna do it and find out" I chuckled and waiting for her response. I walked with her on my back down the carpeted hall way.

"Well I'd like to see you try and do whatever it is because I know I can take you" she giggled as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Oh well maybe a Pedigree or a High Liger Striker might entice you into not doing it" I laughed as I rounded a corner.

She kissed me slowly on the cheek again.

"Oh so now you wanna be nice" she giggled.

"Well here's my signature move" she kissed me on the neck and then on te lips as her head reached over my shoulders.

"I give, the move is too powerful to overcome" I laughed as she unlocked the door. I leant over so her arms could reach.

She got off and took her shoes off. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Oh but wait, a counter" I grabbed her around the waist and belly to bellied her onto the couch, not roughly. She giggled and I kissed her. She wrapped her legs around me. I kissed her deeply.

She giggled as I moved my hands to her stomach.

"Oh that's right you're ticklish" I tickled her she squealed in laughter. She tried to get away but it would seem that she was unable.

**Mickie's POV**

Oh crap, I was hoping that he forgot. Oh no not on my stomach.

He had no mercy.

"Leon…..stop….stop please I…

I was laughing uncontrollably.

He finally stopped when I had small tears running down my eyes.

"I'm gonna take a shower" I punched him playfully before laughing in the chest.

"I'll probably be in bed when you get out" he said.

"Alright, night Leon" I blew him a kiss. He puckered into the air. The face he made, made me laugh. I stepped through to my bathroom.

**Later That Night…**

Okay it was freezing and now it's fucking grade A whoop ass freezing. I shivered as my white knee length nighty with two straps, 2 quilts and a pillow failed to keep me warm. I couldn't sleep. It was too cold. I threw the covers off, I can't believe I'm about to do this.

**Leon's POV**

Snore….snore…snore…snore

**Mickie's POV**

I lightly knocked on his door.

"Leon, Leon are you awake?" I waited a few seconds when I didn't get an answer I quietly opened the door. He was slipping on his lift side facing his bathroom, which made it possible to see his face. He was sleeping peacefully, he was snoring lightly and had a small amount of drool from the corner of his mouth. He looked so cute, I almost felt guilty waking him but my shiver kind of trumped it.

"Leon" I whispered as I gently nudged him.

"Leon" I did it again.

"Leon….Leon!" I flicked his ear. His eyes fluttered open and he shook his head.

"Oh Mickie….Mickie are you okay, did the hotel burn down or something?" I giggled.

"No silly, I'm just….

"You're just what?" he asked cocking his head innocently.

"Really cold can I-I…

"Spit it out sweetie, do you wanna come in?" he asked I nodded dumbly. He moved the covers up. He hesitantly moved closer to him. He chuckled and grabbed me, he pulled me right to his chest. I gasped as he wrapped his arms around me. I sighed once his warm transferred to my body, so warm, so safe, so good. I inhaled deeply, he started snoring lightly again, his heartbeat lured me closer and closer to sleep. I fell victim to the rhythm of his heart and his intoxicating scent. I closed my eyes and sleep took me.

**Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I think starting a rivalry with Ken Shamrock would be a good storyline, I hope anyway. Oh and if you have time listen to Leon's theme song. It will probably be easier and cooler whenever I write about his entrance ya know. So what ya gonna do when Hulkamania runs wild on you brother!**


	11. You Still Got It

**Yeehhahaahaa here we go. Read. Enjoy. Review. That's the plan anyways ahahahahhaa. Hope you enjoy this chapter ya know it's kinda mine Ameeeeeerican Dreeeeam!**

**Mickie POV**

The alarm clock rang and bounced off the walls, 3 o clock in the morning. Why is life so hard? And why do I feel so warm? And comfortable? And not to mention…nice? Where am I? I looked up at the man who had his arms wrapped around me. I could still hear his strong heartbeat feel his muscular arms and warmth surround me. I couldn't help up but smile at his face. He had a grin on his face.

"I know you're awake gorgeous" I giggled and buried my face back in his chest.

"Do we have to get up?" he whined.

"Well if you want to miss your flight, I don't mind staying right *Yawn* here" I giggled as he rolled over onto his back. I was now on top of him. He sat up so I straddled his lap.

"I don't wanna get upppp" he whined.

"Well maybe if you weren't so lazy, you would get up" I giggled as he fell backward.

"Come on, come on" he groaned and got up again I got off of him and we both walked into the living room. The carpeted floor felt nice on my bare feet.

"So I guess you're not a morning person?" I asked, he stretched and yawned. He opened the curtains. And turned back at me with a look that said 'that was a stupid question.'

He yawned again.

"I gotta pee" he said cracking his neck.

"Thanks for sharing" I sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"No problem I could share some other bowel movement stuff with you if you like?" I threw a pillow at him.

"To much information, just go piss" he chuckled and dodged it.

"Oh you didn't know!" he chuckled.

"Well I obviously know now" I screamed as he stepped through the door.

"Men…

I shook my head and got up to get some breakfast, it was what about 20 minutes before Leon came out again. He was dressed in his usual dark blue jeans white T shirt and black leather jacket.

"You better hurry and pack sweetheart we leave in what an hour?" I giggled.

"What's so funny he asked?" I giggled again.

"I was sorta scared that you had gotten stuck in the toilet and that I would have to come an rescue you" I laughed.

"Hey I me be blonde but at least I'm not. Ahuh ahuh, cooountry!" I frowned.

"Careful there city boy, or I'll come over there and knock you out hardcore country style" I jumped over the couch and tried to punch him but he caught it.

"Haha, hurry up and get dressed" he leant right in close so his lips were centimeters away from mine.

"And brush your teeth" he chuckled and pecked me on the lips.

I growled and marched to the bathroom.

I came out 40 minutes later. I looked over to him sitting on the couch. I had put on hoodie a pair of skin tight blue jeans. I had my hair up in a pony tail and two bangs of brown hair framed my face, I had washed it, so it was silky smooth. It smelt like strawberries.

I looked at the screen.

"Agumon digivole!"

"My brother watches that show ya know" he leaned back so he could see me.

"Ya well it's a good show, what you got against digimon?" he laughed.

I pulled my suitcase out of the room and wheeled it to the door.

"Ready to go yet?" I asked him. He took one last look at the TV.

"I guess so" he looked at his watch and nodded.

"Ya alright, come on we're off to Cleveland" he groaned and got up. He picked up his bag and suitcase, it was still dark outside. It was that early.

He opened the door for me and I stepped through with my suitcase in tow. He locked the door with his card key. His phone buzzed just as he closed it. He slide it up and smiled when he saw the name he pushed the answer button and brought it to his ear.

"Hello Brian…..yes….yes…..just heading down now…..oh well that was nice of you…ah did she I'll pat her on the back for being so helpful…..I'm not a smart ass you just have a dry sense of humour…..I know Brian…..alright see ya down there with all the other stooges" he slide it back down and put it in his pocket.

"Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded and we started walking.

"Who was that, who's Brian?" I asked as he pushed the elevator button and we started to go down.

"Brian, oh you didn't know?" he laughed.

"Say no more, I already know" I giggled.

"Yep you got it, that double-

"Don't" I interrupted him.

"Come on, I think I should come up with one of my own" he laughed. We stepped out into the cold air.

"Oh hell no" I laughed.

A bus, like luxurious bus with lots of rows of seats. It looked like it had a mini bar at the back.

Steve stepped out of the bus, you couldn't see inside because the windows were tinted.

"Come on kids, bear" he threw two to us. Leon caught both in each hand. He offered me one, it was an ungodly hour in the morning and he was drinking.

"Aren't you under age?" I asked.

"Well sweetheart when you travel around with a bunch of adults that treat you like one. You really become one ya know they treat me like an adult" he opened both the cans and downed them both without spilling a drop.

"That's gross Leon" I nudged him in the stomach and he burped.

I couldn't help but giggle.

"We all have our bad habits sweetheart, alls I can say is if yours is obnoxious gas then we're going to have little problem on our hands" I shook my head.

"It isn't for your information you pig" he picked me up. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up.

"That's not what you said last nightttttttt" he kissed me on the cheek while my feet were dangling.

"Oh what happened last night" he jumped almost dropping me in the process. He gently put me on the floor.

"Piss off Joanie" he growled.

"Paul your little brother is a little perv just. Like. You" I could hear Paul laughing.

"Ah I taught you well young grasshopper" laughed Paul dragging two suitcases behind him.

They both moved our hands together in the pray position and bowed to each other.

I couldn't help but giggle but Joanie hit Paul over the head. She went to hit Leon but he dodged it and she fell over. She growled and looked up at him.

"Oh time to go" he grabbed both of our suitcases and ran onto the bus, Joanie chased after him. Leaving me and Paul there.

"Ya know I think Joanie doesn't like your brother" I cocked my head and looked up at him.

"She doesn't really like anyone" he laughed and gestured with his head for me to follow.

I walked onto the bus, wow. All the members of DX were on the bus plus Steve, Trish and Sable. I laughed when I saw Leon hiding behind Trish in the center of the bus. She looked perplexed for a second but giggled when she realized what was happening. Leon was making funny faces at her behind Trish waving at her with a smug look on her face.

"Welcome aboard little lady how can I help you?" asked Billy Gunn I smiled and pointed to Leon. I was about to answer but Paul came behind him.

"Leon's girlfriend" he said.

I elbowed him in the stomach.

"I can talk for myself ya know" I turned to toward him.

"I'm Mickie, nice to meet you" I said with a smile. He looked quite comfortable in the drivers seat…

I turned to see Leon who had put our suitcases up in the top rack. He sat behind Sable and Trish against the window he gestured me to come over. I smiled and walked over I sat next to him.

"Mickie this is" he pointed to the blonde at the window seat.

"You can call me Sable if you like" she smiled.

"And the other one with the….strange fashion taste" he pointed to the other one.

"Luna" she giggled.

"And you'll be training with them today while the America dream takes me to school" I turned to him.

"What?" he grinned.

"Catchy isn't it" I shook my head.

"No seriously he called me last night, while you were in the shower and said that he wanted to have a session with me. So today is all training, so I'll be training while you'll be training" he laughed as the bus started.

"Ladies and gentle boys and girls children of all ages Billy Gunn here with an important message. You will be driven to the airport by me bad ass Billy Gunn you will be-

"Shut up and drive!" yelled Steve.

Everyone laughed.

Billy pouted.

"Piss head, don't even let me do my intro" he whined as he drove through the hotel drive way.

"Hows it going kiddo" laughed a voice behind us. I turned around along with to see Dogg or Brian as I'm told sitting next to…X-Pac, great. I don't know his real name, so I'll just be friendly.

"He what's up Dogg" he laughed.

"Oh nothin' much just being kept up all night by this constant slapping noise and then a very loud walk of shame" he laughed. Leon raised an eyebrow.

X-Pac laughed.

"She was drunk and-

"Your disgusting" Leon shook his head and turned around.

"Hey Leon" Leon didn't turn around.

"What do ya want?" he asked X-Pac.

"Hey look at this" he pulled an item out of his pocket, it was white, small square and had protects against-

I didn't know how to react.

"Leon?" he asked smirking.

"Leave me alone you man whore" he snapped.

X-Pac chuckled.

"Aw just because-

"Just because if you say another world I'll throw you off the bus into oncoming traffic" he growled.

Hey sounded angry, agitated even. He was only joking.

"Leave him alone X, he's seventeen and yet he has a maturity leave waaaaay above yours" laughed Brian.

"Ya well come on, he's sharing a room with…this lovely lady" he put his hand on mine and winked.

I grabbed it with the other hand and squeezed it.

"You touch me again and you'll lose the part of your most proud off" Leon laughed as did the girls behind me.

"Ya know I'm beginning…..to like her" Luna ran her hands through my hair. Leon chuckled and I looked at him.

"She's harmless, I swear" Luna giggled again.

"I don't bite" she inhaled.

"Unless you asssssk…me to mwhahahhaa" Sable giggled and pulled her away.

"She's just spirited" she giggled.

"We have a great place for female development, you can show me what ya got there" laughed Sable.

"Oh ya, Dusty asked me to tell you something Leon" Leon looked down at her.

"Mhm"

"Well it went a little something like this 'that boy better bring his A-game. Dusty Roades don't just train anybody' laughed Sable.

"I figured as much" he chuckled and was silent for the rest of the trip. Once the bus stopped he sighed in relief. He blew a blonde strand of hair out of his face and got up and grabbed our suitcases.

"Come on the sooner I get off the bus the sooner I…can get off this bus" he laughed. I raised an eyebrow.

"You're hiding something" I smiled and crossed my arms.

Paul came behind him and put his arm on his shoulder. He grabbed his cheek and shook hit like you did a baby.

"Baby brother gets-

Leon elbowed him in the stomach.

"I can take a hint" laughed Paul.

As he walked past Leon I looked outside the window, only to be blinded by a flash grenade.

"Really?" growled Leon.

"Hey Shane!" he yelled.

"What is Leon, you want a baby seat next time" laughed Shane.

Leon laughed and then suddenly stopped, like Steve.

"Does it look like I find that funny you pencil necked little pric. Is there a way that we can get to an airport without being swarmed by these parasites?" he asked.

"What you shy?" he laughed.

"Ah typical, you have only child syndrome. Yet you have a sister, brat" he sighed. He shook his head and looked at me.

"Ya know I wish that I could hate him on camera as much as I do off" he chuckled.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I'd like to know what that mood was" he chuckled.

"I don't do so well with-

"Aj! Aj!" one of the photographers started banging on the bus.

"I'll tell you after come on, keep your head down" he held out his hand and I took it. He ushered me forward as he grabbed both of our bags.

I walked to the entrance of the bus. And he followed we were swarmed with cameras and microphones. He gave our big bags to the attended and grabbed me. He walked with me to the entrance of the airport. And turned around.

"Can I help you lovely people?" he asked.

"Aj you-

"What!"

"Can you-

"What! HA What did you say What!" he smiled.

"All I want, is to-

"What! What! What! Bye" he grabbed my hand and we walked away.

I smiled and grabbed his hand leading him away. They stopped following us after a will. That was really mean.

"I hate those bastardi" he growled.

"You hate the what?" I asked.

"Didn't you know that paparazzi means little insect in Italian?" he asked.

"You speak Italian?" I asked as we walked onto the plain.

"Ya" he said it like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"I took it at school and in year 12" he smiled.

I giggled. As we sat down on the couch on the plane. I leaned against him he wrapped his arms around and I spread out on the vacant space on the couch.

"You smell good" he leaned down and kissed me on the forehead.

"You missed" I put my hand on his cheek and brought him down to my lips.

Are lips meshed together and grinded on one another for a minute or so.

"Ya know, you never told me why you were in a mood on the bus?" I asked.

He chuckled and leaned back.

"I get motion sickness, it isn't the best feeling ya know. Never liked boats, there worst. I can go on any rollarcoster in the world if it doesn't go round and round.

When we landed we drove to the gym that Vince had hired for the week. Convenitently **RAW** was being set up across the road and Dusty told Leon to meet him in the **RAW **ring and Luna and Sable said that they were gonna train me in female ring that Vince had hired.

**Leon's POV**

"Alright kid have a seat" I jumped up onto the ring.

"Hey you're not tryin ta impress me are ya?" he laughed.

"Well I hope it's working" I laughed and sat on the mat as he sat on the turnbuckle.

"I've been watchin ya kid, you've got style, but ya moves…..there limited at best" I raised an eyebrow.

"But that's understandable, you've received minimum, at best, the trainin' that gives you that technical edge, that your brother, Ric Flair, Bret Hart and myself have. Kid you could be the greatest-

"I'm not here for you to blow smoke up my ass, old man. I came here to learn from the best, so come on talk about what ya gonna teach?" I asked impatiently.

Dusty laughed.

"I like you kiddo, ya know I might actually consider doing this more than once because you amuse me" he got up.

"Well like I said before kid, we need to expand your arsenal, ya see I had the same problem as well. I was very straight up, brawl destroy I'm gonna take you out, like you. But when you come up against the greats they will take you apart. Because ya clumsy and they will wrestle circles around you, ya see your not a wrestler you're a fighter and I can dig that. You have a good base of moves that we can work on, like aerial offence and ya moves that you've already picked up from ya brother and that finishing move….what was that called" he clicked his fingers.

"The High Liger Striker" I laughed.

"That sounds pretty cool if ya ask me. If ya don't mind me askin,' where did you come up with that name kid? You don't stumble onto somethin' just like that, when ya walking down the street" he asked.

"Well um Highliger is my middle name, and well there's this cartoon back home and this character or giant fighting robot named Liger Zero has this attack called the Strike Laser Claw. Put two and two together. High Liger Striker" he laughed.

"Alright kid, come on will work on ya core first, lock up with the American dream and lets see what ya got" he gestured for me to come forward.

I locked up with him, I can out muscle Ken Shamrock and lock it up with the boss man. I pushed back but he laughed.

"We got a lot of work to do kid" he pushed me back with ease. He actually bounced me off the ropes and then close lined me. I was flat on the mat, my face felt like I'd had tried to kiss the express train, fuck.

He laughed again.

"Why the hell are you retired for?" he held his out to me and I took it. He laughed as he helped me up.

"Well kid when ya get to my age, ya wanna pursue other interests, so to speak. Like gettin' with hot grannies" I chuckled.

"Alright so how do I strengthen my core" he smirked evilly.

'I'm going to regret asking that' I chuckled nervously.

**Mickie's POV**

Luna and Sable laughed as I tried to get up off the mat only for them to push me back down.

"That's enough for today Micks, your pretty tough. And hey that finishing move is really something, you got that roar from your boyfriend though" I laughed and sighed.

"Ya well he likes doing that it's catchy, ya know. What?" I laughed and used the ropes to help me get up.

"Your boyfriend is still being tortured….I mean trained, trained, I said trained, by Dusty. He must really see something in that kid. He's turned down everyone that's requested to train with him" Sable giggled.

"Hey he's a spunky kid Saaaaable" said Luna. I chuckled nervously.

"Right I'm going to go see him" I climbed out of the ring and out of the studio.

I walked down past the gym area where a few superstars were doing weights. I walked across to the **WWF **arena. I walked straight into the gorilla only to hear grunts and yells. It sound like he was having sex, it couldn't have been that bad.

I walked out from the curtain to see Leon. In the ring on his back holding the bottom rope. He was doing leg lifts, Dusty stood on the mat outside the ropes pushing them down.

"Come on kiddo, ya got ta dig down deep" Dusty pushed it down again.

He done five more. Dusty laughed.

"Alright kiddo I wanna see some of those moves I taught ya in the ring at Over The Edge in a few weeks. Until then kid meet in the ring at every new state, same time same place. Now I'm gonna go home meeting a lady friend" he laughed and walked right past me singing American dream.

I walked into the ring. I looked down at Leon he was panting and holding his bare stomach. His ab muscles were all tensed from all the workout.

"Mickie is that you?" he had his eyes closed.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes" he laughed then coughed.

"Hey that old man, he's still got it. He whipped my ass and I have to compete on Monday, what day is it?" he asked.

"It's Tuesday you have an entire week, relax you whimp" he groaned making me giggled. I bent down and helped him up.

"Come on big Liger lets get you, ah you weigh a ton" I struggled to get him up on the turnbuckle.

"That old man as you call him sure whipped your ass" he chuckled and climbed out the ring he held the bottom rope down for me.

"Ya well he's still got the stuff" I climbed through and he jumped down.

"Ah you need a shower" he chuckled.

"Ah don't be like that sweetie" he picked me I could smell the sweat. But I could also feel the bulging muscles. I touched his abs while he was laughing, I went wide I eyed. It never really mattered to me, and I never thought about it. I was really attracted to him, despite the fact that he smelt like yesterdays dinner. I know that I like him, but now I'm falling for him. An odd thing to think about when you're in the arms of a man that smells like a dogs dinner.

"Ah put me down" his laugh stopped when he heard my calm tone. He sniffed me.

"Ah you smell terrible" he chuckled.

I growled.

"That's because of you, you smelly dope" I growled.

"Aw you wanna take a shower" he chuckled.

"I what, you, I. What did you say?" I blushed.

"Do you want to go back to the hotel room and-

"Your messing with me aren't you" he chuckled.

"Oh ya, but hey you wanna go get in the spa" he said eagerly.

"Alright, but if you touch me I'll feed you your teeth big Liger" he chuckled.

He let me drive after he went and got some L plates for me.

He sat in the passenger seat with an undershirt and a pair of shorts.

"Ah you stink" I said rolling down the window.

"Ya well so do you" he laughed.

I started the car and pulled out. Of the car park. He did the sign of the cross and looked up at the roof.

"If you're trying to make me nervous. It's working stop" he chuckled.

"You're doing great just don't push your foot down-

The light turned green and I slammed my foot down on the pedal. Leon fell back in his seat and I rocked through the intersection. I was in shock, I slammed the breaks down to avoid merging traffic. I slowed down to the speed limit.

He actually began chuckling.

"I'll drive next time kay sweetie" he laughed.

"Oh ya, maybe an empty parking lot next time" we got back to the hotel without any accidents.

I parked the car and he got out and began hugging the pavement.

"Drama queen" I scoffed and grabbed my back out the back, he got up and did the same closing the door. I threw him the keys and locked the door.

We walked up to the receptionists' desk an and asked for a room key. After the usual omg your…blah blah blah. She gave us the room key, he cheered I looked perplexed.

"Two floors above Joanie and Paul. Oh ya break it down" he began dancing in the lobby people began staring. He stopped and smiled.

"Can this day get any better" we walked into our hotel room.

"Whadda know it can" he laughed as I threw my bags into my room and met him in our lounge.

"We got a spa in the bathroom….

I didn't hear the rest of what he was saying. How the hell could I not see it before. His damn muscles I mean I've always been that girl to take the moral high ground. 'I don't care what they look like on the outside, it's what's on the inside. And 'I'd love them no matter what they look like, it isn't about the looks' but God damn look at him. That perfect six pack, those arms that chest. His muscles were just the right size, not overly big that they were grossed but they were defined.

"Cool right. Mickie, Mickie, uhoooooo" he waved his hand on my face.

"You wanna go in the spa?" he asked with a smile.

"Ya I do, r-remember keep your hands to yourself" I couldn't stop staring. He raised an eyebrow. I shook my head.

"What are you looking at?" he asked with a chuckle.

"N-Nothing what are you looking at" I walked into the bathroom.

'That's ironic' I thought.

He shut the bathroom door.

**Oh and cut. Ahahahhaahaa next chapter is gonna be Over The Edge, get it ahahahhaa. I'm hilourously…lame. Ahahhahahaa Hope you guys enjoyed the story. Check out the new Daniel Bryan heel it doesn't really suit him does it. But hey something new, but I highly recommend that you buy the RAW anniversary. You get to see Mickie James ahhhhhhhh. And of course you get to see it when it was the WWF and waaaaaay better. So let me know some of that sweet, sweet attitude and review pretty please.**


	12. Love and Friendship

**Ya new chapter coming at ya from Aj-Kun. OMG I just found this morning well I don't think it's morning where all the people are that read this but it is where I live. Anyways it's when Steve Austin comes back and saves the WWF OMG I got like chills when it happened. I remember watching it when I was super little man gave me goose bumps. Just thought that I would share that with you, oh and if you wanna hear Aj/Leon's theme I'll put a link on my profile, I think it might be better if ya hear it. It's a really good song anyways ahahahhaaa, well I think so at least okay….**

**Thanks to mickiejames77 for reviewing the last chapter J**

I turned around to see Mickie in a two piece bikini, it was white and did little to hide her bulky cleavage. She did have a lot of it. I smiled as Mickie tied up her air in a bun two bangs of silky brown hair framed her face. I climbed into the circular spa and turned on the bubbles. I sat down on the seat, the material was soft and spongy. The bubbles covered my lower half and massaged my aching muscles. I moaned as all the bruises on my arms and back.

Mickie giggled.

"Is the water nice" she looked extremely nervous.

"Mmmmm" I moaned. She giggled again and got on the other side of the spa.

"Oh wow….

She moaned and I laughed.

"What's so funny!?" she asked.

"I didn't do anything yet" I chuckled.

"Ya know if it wasn't for me who would keep your ego in check?" she cocked her head.

"Nobody, it'll run wild and free" I said doing my best southern accented, trying to mimic hers.

"Sorry sweetie, but you sound like you've been beaten up and have bad dose of the cold" I chuckled.

"I have been beaten up, that's why we're in here" I sighed and moved. I hit my hip on the plastic insides of the spa. I visibly winced, she adopted a look of concern.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"N-No that old" I sighed.

"He really hasn't lost his touch, I felt it a lot. Ah damn it" I rubbed the big welt on my back.

"Lemme see Leon" she strode gently over to me. She put both her hands on my legs. Her breasts floated in front of me.

"Leon, my eyes are up here" she pointed to her face.

"A-Ah right sorry there just really, hypnotic I guess" she raised an eyebrow as I blushed and chuckled nervously.

"Oh come on, can you blame me" I smiled goofily at her. She just shook her head, she motioned for me to turn around. So I did what I was told, for once. I placed both my hands on the spa and laid down with my back facing her, I heard her gasp.

"Leon what the hell happened, it covers a lot of your back. And it looks like a….like a…

"Blueberry" I laughed, she giggled.

"Ya sorta" she poked it.

I screamed like a little bitch. I growled at her.

"Don't do that" she giggled at me, it would appear that I couldn't scare her either.

"Or what the big bad Liger gonna eat me?" she giggled. I turned around and smiled evilly at her.

"I think he might" I grabbed her, she squealed as I pulled her on top of me so she was straddling my waist. I kissed her on the cheek and down to her special spot, next to her collar bone.

"Mhmmm tasty, I just might eat you" she moaned.

"Huhhhaaaa" she replied, I chuckled against her skin.

I kissed right back up to her lips, she eagerly moved her head to the side but I gently cupped her chin.

"Uhuhuh" I said as I continued on my path.

"L-Leon" I slowly made my way to her lips and she kissed me hungrily.

She moaned into my mouth, I could feel my member poking against my shorts, I hoped that she didn't noticed. She wrapped both her arms around my neck and started grinding up and down.

"Ya know Leon" she was trying to talk between kisses.

She pulled back, looking flushed.

"How far is this going to go, me and you right now?" she half asked half moaned.

"However far you want it to go sweetheart, but I'd think we would need to stop, before we go too far considering I don't have a condom" she raised an eyebrow at me, maybe that wasn't the right thing to say.

She actually stopped grinding and laughed.

"Judging from your little friend, you assumed that we were gonna have sex. Wow your ego really needs me" she giggled. I raised an eyebrow. I kissed her on her spot again, I think she was about to talk but her moan trumped her words.

"What you don't want to?" I asked chuckling.

"I-I just, bought c-condoms, w-with me huuuuhhhhh" she moaned, I stopped abruptly and pulled back.

"You bought condoms, ha" she giggled with labored breathing.

"W-Well if you let me talk" she kissed my cheek and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Mum said that she would rather me be prepeared than-

"Alright, can we not talk about your mother right now" she pulled away and nodded.

"Do you want to, I mean only if you want to, I uh-

"Would you like to go to the bed?" I asked calmly and with a sincere smile. She nodded dumbly and I chuckled.

"Ya know you have to get off me first or this ain't gonna work sweetheart" she nodded dumbly again and got up out of the spa. I switched the bubbles off and followed suit.

We both walked out of the bath she went into her room. I ran back into the bathroom and got a towel I dried my body and sprayed some cologne on my neck.

'Please be big enough' I was the most nervous I had ever been in my entire night. First night on **RAW** has got nothing compared to this.

I walked out, she was sitting on the back rest off the couch. She had changed her underwear. She sat there her small legs dangling, her hair flowed freely down her shoulders and back. She wore a white bra and simple white panties, classy yet sexy. I smiled at her and she smiled back. She blushed and looked at my room. I didn't say anything I just held out my hand, she looked down. The blush never leaving her face. She pulled a small packet out of her from behind her. She grabbed my hand and giggled at my dumbfound expression. She had the condom packet in her hand she lead me to my room. I shut the door behind me and threw her on the bed.

**Paul's POV**

I was wide awake, and I'm sure Joanie was as well. But I didn't wanna say anything. All I could her was Leon's bed sqeaking next door not to mention.

"Oh God….yes…..more…..more…..more"

"Paul" whispered Joanie.

"Yeah what is it" I turned around to face her, she removed her mask.

"How come you don't make me do that?" I almost fell out of the bed.

"Maybe Mickie's just louder…..are you saying you don't enjoy it?" I must have looked dumbfounded as she smiled. She poked me in the nose.

"Well you could improve in some areas, but your brother defiantly puts you to shame" she put her mask on and turned around.

"That little-

"Ahhhhhh…..yes…..yes…..Leon!" I grabbed my pillow trying to block my ears with it.

**Shawn's POV**

"What the hell is that?" I got up off the couch.

All I could hear was….bang bang bang bang bang. Moan moan moan bang moan bang bang moan.

"What the fuck?" I fell back on the couch.

**Trish POV**

"What the fuck is that?" I sat up and looked around the room.

"Oh crap….my head….what the hell is the bloody sound?" I asked myself.

"Sounds like sex….*bang*….yep that is sex alright"

"Ah….ah…ah…Leon….yes….right there…more!" I giggled.

"Mickie and Leon, young love" I just ignored them and let them have their fun.

"I'll grill her about it tomorrow" I giggled and went back to sleep.

**Mickie's POV**

A wave of bliss washed over me, Leon fell to the left side of me. I was as naked as the day I was born. And so was he. My breath was hitched and I struggled to catch it, sweat covered my entire body. I was completely exhausted, I laughed and turned to my side. The sheets were covered in our juices the bed sheets. How many times did I…

"Wow that was…

"That was wonderful" I sighed and cuddled up close to him he turned around and wrapped his arms around me.

"Ya know you scream really, really loud" he laughed. I snuggled into his chest and sighed in contention and warmth.

"Well you really thrust hard, I think you broke the bed" he chuckled.

"Well you scratched my back really bad" I giggled.

He lifted me up on top of him. My bare body shivered as I felt the air conditioner.

"I love you…..Mickie" he smiled at me, I was taken aback by surprise, but more so joy, everlasting joy.

"I-I love you too. That feels so good to say I love you, I actually love you!" he chuckled as I cried out.

"Oh I'm glad you had an amazing epiphany. Glad this comes as such as a surprise to you" he chuckled.

"Aw did I hurt the big bad Liger's feelings" he pouted.

"Maybe a little…

I kissed him on the lips, pulling back and lingering for a few seconds.

"I feel a lot better now, thanks beautiful" he kissed me back.

"Are you getting soft on me" I poked him in the chest.

"No your beautiful southern voice makes me-

I elbowed him in the chest.

"That attitude of yours really gets on a lot of peoples nerves" he just chuckled at me.

"And you're really cute when you're angry" he chuckled, I banged my head against his

chest.

**Next day Vince's office**

"Pryotechnics, um I guess if I were to chose then maybe fire like Kane. But I'll….okay here's Then pryo goes off, then I walk through right as he grunts and goes 'I came to bring the pain' no first verse. Have I got it?" I asked Vince.

"You got it, don't hit Shane to hard you can hit Ken as hard as you want too" I laughed, Ken punched me in the arm.

"Aw I won't hurt him to bad, I got dibs on Shane though" he laughed and got up.

"Nuahh I wanna get him I ah…..ahahaha" I looked at Vince.

"What even you gotta admit he's a royal pain in the ass" Vince sighed and shook his head, surprisingly he laughed.

"I'll admit at times he's a bit off a hand full, but he's an wonderful, precious-

"He's a wonderful, precious piece of trash" Vince groaned as Ken walked out laughing.

"Ya know you really are a smart ass" I laughed.

"Oh jee where do I get that from I wonder? Huh it's a conundrum" I laughed.

"Alright you made your point how are you going with the whole love shack thing this week" I laughed.

"Good…I really think I'll bring some smart ass comments to the table…Mick's a really good hippy" Vince laughed.

"Can we go try it, the entrance I mean" Vince contemplated this for a while.

"Sure…

He smiled and nodded.

Vince and I walked out onto the entrance ramp to see JR coordinating the techys and stage hands. He was talking to Adam or Edge; he was due for his debut very soon. JR turned around and saw me talking to Vince about my entrance. He was going through the steps with me, in the corner of my eye I could see Jim walking over to us.

"Alright, title down here and walk right through….are you sure that, that's safe?" he chuckled and nodded.

"Hey look, if you die on TV I'll get loads of views" he chuckled again making me growl.

"That's not-

"Hey Jim" said Vince as he shook his head. I smiled and shook it as well. Adam walked up behind him and smiled.

"So are you ready to make your debut Adam?" asked Vince.

"Well I do hope so, I really don't want to trip over all mess up in the ring" he chuckled lightly.

"Well I thought since you and Leon here are making their debuts so close together, it will be best if they learn from each other" said Jim.

"Leon" I held my hand out.

"Adam" he shook my hand.

"Ya know you don't look that old" he said.

"Ya because I'm not, I'm seventeen" he almost fainted.

"What the hell, why are you here, you're the intercontinental champ. And you're seventeen" he looked flabbergasted.

"Well I do try" I laughed.

"Don't feed his ego, it's big enough" laughed Vince.

"Haha…..no wonder you're a heel your personality puts everyone off" Jim and Adam snickered. Vince stopped laughing very quickly.

"Haha…..little. Moving on you need to practice, Vinny!" a what came from behind the ramp.

"Did you get the new track, affects and slide show?" he responded with a yes.

"Well would you mind doing me a favour and playing the entire thing for Leon?" he grunted in response.

I went quickly into the guerilla and got the title. I came back out, Jim smiled at me.

"It's not all about the wrestling, it's about showmanship and the idea and personality that sets you apart from everyone else in the entirety" said Jim.

"I think I get it" said Adam.

"Well alright Leon show him how it's done" said Jim.

"Alright but don't laugh if I trip" Adam chuckled and nodded. I walked back out to the guerilla.

Vince, Jim and Adam took some seats to the side of the ring in the front row. The instrumental part of Bring the pain began, I stepped out and stopped as red lightning danced on the screen behind me, I held the title like Uncle Steve. When the instrumental finished the pyro wall of fire burst up in front of me. I walked right through it. My face like stone I walked right up to the ring and looked to my right and left. I jumped from a standing position and ran my right hand along the top rope. I enter the ring through the middle rope still carrying the title in my right hand. I stormed up to the furthest ring rope and lifted both my hands in the air, championship in my right. The music stopped then I jumped down. Adam climbed into the ring.

"Wow that was so awesome" I smiled and raised and eyebrow.

"So what's your entrance gonna be?" I asked him.

"Well it's gonna be the brood's theme song" I laughed.

"What's funny" I continued laughing.

"Those guys are creeps, yuck. That's like social suicide in high school" I laughed holding the ring ropes.

"Ah come on, they're nice guys" I shook my head.

"I know I've met them, everyone likes them. It's just that the fans are" I gave him the thumbs down.

"Well I wanna break away with them pretty soon" I nodded.

"Ya I know, I would to. Hey I don't have a training session today with Dusty, do you want to get some lunch?" I asked. He nodded.

"Sure just let me get changed, we all don't come to work in a pair of jeans and a white T shirt" I laughed.

"You don't have to come in your wrestling gear, you can just bring it in a bag" he raised an eyebrow.

"Ya that would be totally awesome" he smiled.

"What is that your new catch phrase?" he smiled and nodded.

I shook my head and threw the title to Vince he caught it with both hands.

"See ya on Monday old man, Jim I want some of that special JR barbeque in catering soon" I walked out with Adam.

"That kid is gonna be big" said Vince.

"Oh ya what do you think Aj for **WWF **champion?" asked Jim.

"Well, we'll see" said Vince as he shined the title.

We went to the local mall in the food court. We both ordered different meals and we sat down at a table together.

"You probably picked the worst proffesion ya know" he raised and eyebrow at me.

"I haven't been home in months, I've only been the champ for a month coming on Over the Edge and I don't think I'll be dropping it anytime soon" I laughed.

"So where a you from?" he asked.

"Greenwich" he smiled.

"I have some friends in Greenwich" he said.

"Really?" I said munching on my sub.

"It really is a nice place to live, everyone is really friendly there" I said.

"So where are you from?" I asked.

"Canada?" I laughed.

"You've come a long way to roll around on a mat with another dude?" I laughed.

"It's all I've ever wanted to do, ya know I'm the biggest Hulkamaniac ever" he pointed to himself while eating some chips.

"Ya know you should have seen my room, I had the sunglasses, the scarf, the fake moustaches. You name it" I laughed he shook his head.

"Me and you both, trust me man" I laughed as someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was a young girl.

I smiled.

"Hi there, what can I do for you?" I asked.

She had a white dress on, she had blonde hair tied up in the ponytail her fringe was tied up with a flower clip.

"Hello Mr. Can I have an autograph?" I smiled down at her.

"Sure sweetheart, do you have a pen or something to sign?" I smiled down at her.

She gave me a marker and a **WWF **poster. I smiled and gently took the items from her. I signed the paper and handed it back to her.

"There you are sweetheart" her mother, or sister or guardian or whatever came up from behind the crowd of people. She saw me hand the paper back to her.

"Becca this is the wrestle man" I smiled up at her.

"Hi there" I smiled at her.

"You'll forgive me if I'm-wait….your…him..the….guy that does…..champ" she blushed and pointed at me.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am" I laughed.

'This is really getting old' I smiled at her.

"Can we get picture?" she asked me cutely.

"Sure you can get a picture, do you have a camera?" her older….whatever pulled out a camera phone, those were new.

I got up out of my seat and leant down on one knee, I put my arm around her and looked at the camera. The camera flashed and I got up.

"Nice to meet you" I got up and smiled at them.

"Okay thank you, we'll leave you alone now"

"Bye Mr Aj Helmsley!" she said very loudly, very loudly in a crowded area.

"Almost everyone, every girl and every boy under the age of 40 turned around to our position" I chuckled nervously.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I smiled and awkwardly grabbed my phone in my pocket.

"Hi Mickie….yeah I'm having lunch with a new talent….in a few minutes I'm going to be running for my life with said talent through a local shopping mall with a hoard of hungry girls chasing me…unfourtunatly I'll be long gone by the time you get down here…I will…okay….love you…bye sweetie…..see you at the hotel….yep love you" I hung up just as Adam finished the last of his burger.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yep, I'm good" he smiled and looked around at all the hungry stairs.

"Good, good lesson one. How to escape a crowded mall with your nuts intact as well as your pride" I grabbed him shirt neck and we both made a break for the nearest exit.

"Aj! Aj! We love you! Come back!" they all yelled.

Adam and I ran with a hoard of hungry boys and girls after us. We both came into the car park, the hoard getting bigger. We came out to the car, I quickly opened the door. Adam dived over the bonnet of the car and into the window.

"Go, go, go!" he yelled the hoard came out of the automatic doors.

"It won't start….come on…come on!" I screamed like a girl as they ran closer.

"You motherfucker START, NOW YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" the car roared to life and I reversed right out of the car park and onto the main road. I slammed my foot on the accelerator. The girls were still trying to grab at the car. All of the missing as I drove off.

"Fuck my life" I hit my head on the steering wheel.

"Look on the bright side" laughed Adam.

"Ya and what's that?" I asked.

"Not many men can say that they were chased by an entire state of girls" we both broke out into laughter.

"I guess not but they can say that they weren't almost assassinated by an entire state of girls with his new friend, which could be interpreted as good or bad" I laughed.

"I'm your friend?" he asked.

"Sure man, dude you need friends to look out for you, the brood are nice but there…whack jobs. I have my brother and my uncle and now all the members of DX" he laughed.

"Wow you do have an ego" I growled.

**Hahahhahaaa. Thanks for reading, gives us a review so I know what ya think. Anywho did anyone see Kane chokeslam CM punk. I miss the old monster, he was badass with his mask on, like back in 2001. See ya round next time haaaaaaaa :p**


	13. Drunk Dial

**Wop Wop there it is. RAW is WARRRRRR ya what, what! Enjoy and please Review!**

**Mickie POV**

**Earlier that day**

Leon had already left; he got a call from Vince saying he wanted to discuss some boring business. I moved the sheets up from the end of the bed to cover my bare body, the images of last night still running through my head as clear as crystal. They were pretty good images to boot.

Oh my God I've never felt so good, not even when I woke up on my birthday and my parents had bought me a new horse. If that was sex I can understand why everyone does it so often now, ahhhhh but I can also can see why it can be addicting. I craved more of him, but unlike X-Pac I know that I would only be satisfied if it was Leon, only one person not a legion like that man-whore. But that's why everyone loves him I guess.

"I need a shower" I sniffed myself.

'I smell like sweat and sex' I laughed to myself as I climbed out of bed.

'What the fuck' I couldn't walk properly, my legs felt like jelly. When I finally realized that I wasn't going to faint I giggled. I'm going to get so much shit from Trish and Luna today. I walked to the bathroom.

'Oh no I have a limp, great, that's just great' I stepped into the shower washing away the smell from last night, almost hesitantly as I enjoyed myself so much, having him pounding….

I couldn't finish as I felt butterflies enter my stomach.

'I love you, he said that, he really said that'

I'll never know why, I didn't even think about not responding in kind, I didn't hesitate maybe I was hesitant to tell him because I was afraid of him telling me to hit the road. I don't know what I'd do if that had been the outcome, I'm just realizing now, it's been what almost three months that I've known him and I don't know what I'd do without that big blonde goof.

I stepped out of the bathroom and began blowing drying my hair, making it go curly. I went and got my breakfast and brushed my teeth, I had what 40 minutes before I had to leave. I turned on the TV, he left it on the channel he was watching cartoons on, Fox Kids.

Really babe? I'm in love with a big kid, I turned the mute button off to see a man holding an orange orb with four stars on it. I shook my head and watch the program, despite the…..I don't know what to call it, awesome childishness. It was pretty cool. It was time to go now as I checked my watch. I picked up my wrestling bag and walked out and locked the door behind me. As I was walking down the hallway I noticed that my limp was pretty noticeable.

But I couldn't help but love every second of it, it was worth it, by far!

I walked out into the lobby to see Trish sitting with Ivory on the couch.

"Hey guys" I greeted they both smiled evilly at me, Ivory was the first to speak.

"Now that is a walk of shame if I ever saw one" she laughed.

"Look at that limp, it looks like she had a good night" laughed Trish, I blushed but the smile never left my face.

"And how did you to come by to know that?" I asked with a smile.

They both burst out laughing.

"Ah…..Ah…more…..more…Leeeeeonnnn!" laughed Ivory.

Trish was holding her sides while on the floor.

"Oh well when you two get A+ sex on the road you can scream all you want" they both stopped laughing and we started to walk out to the car park.

"So details, details" said Ivory.

"Ya how big is he?" she asked.

"I ah…well that's kind of personal" I said while blushing. I jumped into the back seat of the car as Ivory started it.

"Oh come on, he must have been huge if it made you scream like that" said Ivory.

"Damn I wish I had a sex like that" whined Trish.

"You never answered my question, how big is he?" she asked as she turned around to look at me.

"You really wanna know?" she nodded eagerly.

"Okay hold both your fists out together" she did as I said. I put one fist in front of her two.

"Ya maybe…..ya I don't know" I laughed, she giggled.

After training I sat down with Trish in the empty ring in the middle of the training gym.

"So come on he must have been big you seriously screamed through the wall" Mickie laughed.

"It was big…ya its safe to say its big" she laughed.

Trish laughed.

"So Mickie, Ivory, Luna and myself are going to have a girls night out, you want in?" she asked me.

"Ah well, I don't want to impose" Trish laughed.

"They asked me to invite you ditz" Mickie growled then laughed.

"I'd be delighted" Trish laughed.

"Awesome so you get ready and well will pick you up, since Luna and Ivory have the night off. Say when Leon leaves for **RAW **then back before he gets back" Mickie nodded.

"It's a date" laughed Mickie.

**Leon's POV**

"Welcome to **Raw is War **ladies and gentlemen and ah it would seem that we are goig to start off with ah Dude Love's a talk show a the love shack, I ah believe it's called" comment JR.

"Ya well I just wonder if he has anything of importance to say?" wondered King.

"Tonight **Raw is War **oh have mercy, we are live with the hippest cat in the land The Dude!" laughed Dude as he sat down on his freaky, couch on top of the ramp, all the fans either ignoring him or booing.

"Ohhhh we gotta bunch of upbeat cats here in the Love Zone tonight. But the Dude has got to put the vito to this one. The Love shack is here tonight, oh to bring love to the **War **Zone. Tonight my quest he is one cool cat, my man, a member of the funkayyyy group known as DX, ohhhhh. Aj Helmsley!" he yelled into his microphone.

"Break it Down"

I walked straight out with the title on my shoulder with my chest puffed out. I wore the DX shirt, a leather jacket, some dark blue jeans, black boots and some rayband sliver sunglasses. I stopped right on top of the ramp, the crowd was going nuts. I looked to my left and right, I smirked. I turned around to face Dude. He gave me the freaky thumbs up. I shook my head and smiled.

I was about to sit down. When a fan, a young blonde woman wearing a DX shirt jumped the railing and climbed up onto the ramp. She jumped on me with her arms around my neck. I smiled as I dropped the title. She was jumping up and down screaming. The security quickly grabbed her and pulled her away.

The DX theme stopped and I sat down, Dude handed me one of his personalized microphones.

"Oh my man, the ladies love you, oh have mercy that was fresh, ohhhh" he laughed into the microphone.

"So how do you do with the ladies Aj, do the ladies love Aj Helmsley" a girly cheer erupted from the crowd.

I shrugged and smiled humbly.

"I do okay" I shrugged again, the girls screamed again.

"Oh my man, a fellow lover of the ladies can relate, the girls love the Dude as well, right?" the girls booed.

"I can see that" I laughed. Dude smiled and crossed his legs in a lady like manner.

"My man, what we would all like to know is. What in the hell, was ya thinkin' when you jumped-in fact let's have a lookie see" he pointed to the titiantron.

The moment when I jumped from the barricade from the table, onto the ropes straight up to the chair and kicked Shamrock in the head. Then Uncle Steve raising my hand with the title in the other.

"What was ya thinkin' at that moment is what the Dude would like to know?" he asked, I laughed.

"Well ah if we're being honest, besides the fact that I gotta whip some ass. First off I was thinkin' of how much I needed a piss. And number two, boobies" the crowd laughed.

"Oh my man groovy boobies, ooh have mercy. That's my sort of bag baby yaaaa. So what are your thoughts on going into a Triple threat-oh wait, wait Mr Shane McMahon as just giving the Dude some interesting infoooomation" He Pulled out a small piece of paper and moved his glasses.

"Mr Helmsley, ohhhh that's you my man" he flicked the paper again.

"Not only will I be whippin' your ass at Over the Edge, he's one serious cat. I'll be changing the stipulation a bit ohhhh now that is one heavy duty piece of news my man. Mr Helmsley I Shane McMahon am telling you that will defending that intercontinental title in a Triple Threat, false count anywhere match! Ohhhhhh have mercy" the crowd roared.

They all died down quickly.

"Right, cool, Shane! You listen and you listen good. You pencil necked little piece of billion dollar lumb of trash. You can hide behind the world's most dangerous puss bag, you can hide behind the big ass man you got as a partner, you can hide behind that old sack of aging crap in charge. It doesn't matter how many you bring, what you bring, or how you bring it. I'm still gonna bring the pain, the fact is at Over the EdgeI'm still gonna step off in your ass! I'm walkin' in champion, and I'm sure as hell walkin' out champion!" the crowd roared again.

"Oh my man, before you go. The Dude has a little, personal question if ya well. My man the Dude is meeting ya Uncle Steveo for the **WWF** title ohhh" I adjusted my seat.

"How badly do you think The Dude is gonna beat him down? The Dude is walkin' in the corporate main man and is walkin' out, the corporate champion! Ohhhhh yaaaa" he laughed as the crowd booed.

"Now you listen you long haired, hippie, garbage smelling, stupid colour wearing, zero IQ, toothless monkey!" I got up and kicked the stupid table off the ramp. The crowd roared.

"Steeevo" I mocked.

"Is gonna put the vetooooo to you bro, he's gonna stomp a mud hole in your ass and walk it dry you smelly hippy, he's the real champion, you think cos Vince has got his hand up your ass you think you're the champ, Stone Cold is gonna whip your ass, WHAT!" I threw the microphone at him. And the DX song hit, I held the title above my head. I internally sighed at what was about to happen.

I heard his footsteps, really? He ran out and hit me on the back off the head. I looked up to see Ken, he grabbed the belt as I got up and hit me across the head.

"Oh that hard shot across young Aj's head!" screamed JR.

"Dude, oh ya real champion material. Ganging up on a kid, ya real big" said JR. they were stomping me on the ramp as Dude grabbed the fallen title.

Dude hit me on the head with the belt as Ken applied the ankle lock.

Steve's music hit.

"Oh hell ya Austin coming to aid of his young nephew, Austin kickin' some ass" he grabbed Ken and knocked him in the face. He then grabbed Dude and turned him around. He kicked him in the gut and stunned him on the ramp. He picked me up and hand me the belt supporting me.

"No! No!" Vince walked out the crowd booing up a storm.

"Austin, Helmsley you just pushed me one to many times. And at Over the Edge next week Austin you'll be all washed up and Aj your career will end before it really begins now won't it" he laughed evilly as Steve supported me.

"Tonight it'll be Dude Love the next **WWF **champion and the most dangerous man in the world Ken Shamrock VS Aj Helmsley and Stone Cold Steve Austin in a 2 on 2 tag team match. Oh and Aj, Aj. Speaking off stipulations, there's a special one tonight, you'll love it" he laughed and stepped through the curtain.

"Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen Mr McMahon laying down the law tonight and you can bet as always, he's got the deck stacked up against Aj and Austin" said JR.

"Ya tonight isn't going to be all smiles and jokes for Aj that's for sure, he's lucky he's got his Uncle to back him up, but I doubt that that'll make any difference, and what's this special stipulation?" asked King.

"I don't know King but we know that the McMahons have a problem with Aj and Austin, because they do things their way because they're individuals because they won't conform and bend to the way Vince wants things to run" finished JR as Steve helped me into the curtain and into the guerilla.

"Ya know" I said as Steve helped me onto the table.

"I'm actually a little pissed off at Shane, he didn't tell me he was changing the match" Steve laughed.

"That's what the attitude era is all about kid, changing things on the fly and well come on you telling me it wouldn't be cool to fight Ken out in the car park or out in the pier or something" he laughed.

"I need a drink" I shook my head and he laughed.

**Backstage Segment**

"Well from what we understand, Michael is on route to get ah young Aj's thoughts on his match tonight, take it away Michael.

"Thanks JR, I've heard that ah he's in catering. It's just around the corner" he gestured for the camera to follow him.

I was drinking a cup of coffee before the my match. I was talking to Road Dogg also sporting his DX gear. I had my wrestling gear on with the DX shirt on. I had the title to my side as I leant on the wooden table in catering. Michael walked up to me with a camera following.

'Fan fuckintastic' I thought.

I pretended not to notice him coming, I looked the other away.

"Aj, Aj" said Michael I just ignored him.

He put his hand on my shoulder. I 'jumped' and aimed the coffee on his shirt. He yelped and screamed.

"Ah, ah, ah hooooot" screamed Michael as he dropped the microphone. Road Dogg picked it up.

"Ohhhhh yeah this Road Dogg-

I snatched the microphone from him.

"This is my first time, I'm a reporter virgin" I heard the crowd laugh.

"There you have it folks, my opinion of Ken Shamrock, Vince McMahon and the apple of his golden winkie Shane McMahon and the entire corparte team. All summed up by spilling my coffee on one Michael Cole's frosty greasy hair and skinny body. And if you're NOT DOWN WITH THAT WE GOT TWO WORDS FOR YA!" I held the microphone to Road Dogg's face.

"Suck it" we both crotched chopped.

"Back to you JR and King at ring side" I smiled and saluted in the camera.

"It has been quite a night JR hasn't it and wait-

"It's Dude his match is next but what's he doing with a microphone in his hand?" asked JR.

"Now, now ladies don't get too excited cos the Dude's in the house" the crowd booed.

"The Dude would like to introduce the special quest referee for this match little Vinny himself Shano'mac" Dude pointed to the ramp Shane walked out smiling touching his striped referees shirt. Ken closely followed.

"What, why the hell is Shane out here!" screamed JR.

"That's right, surpriseeeee" laughed Shane he talked into the microphone.

"Ya big surprise, that must have been the special stipulation" said JR.

"I'm the special guest referee and I will-

"Are you ready!" the crowd roared and sang along to the lyrics.

"You think you can tell us what to do?!"

"You think you can tell us what to wear!?"

"You think that you're better?!"

"Well you better get ready!"

"Bow to the masters"

"Break it down!"

"Being accompanied to the ring by Triple H, from Greenwich Connecticut weighing 251 pounds he is the **WWF **intercontinental champion of the world, Aj Helmsley!" I marched up to the ring and threw the title into the ring. Paul stayed at ring side, he pointed a Shane, he held his hand up innocently. I grabbed the title and jumped up on the second rope. I held my hands above my head in the X position, every single crowd member mimicked me. I smiled and jumped down. Shane touch his shirt and pointed to me. I dropped the title and point to the DX shirt I had on. I took it off and threw it at him, I gave him the fingers and smiled cheekily at him. His face dropped, he didn't look impressed.

Uncle Steve's music boomed across the stadium as he walked out with **WWF **title on his shoulder. He did the salute on all four posts and stood next to me.

"Oh we got a groovy bunch of cats in the ring now, oohhhhh. Mankind told me that I-

I grabbed the microphone from him.

"Okay, Mankind….uh right um okay, okay, okay, so whom are we speaking to now? Catus…..Dude….Mick….ahhh…..Mankind…anybody home" I poked him in the head.

He snatched it back from me quiet angrily I might add.

"You just made a big mistake boyo" he went to hit me. I blocked it and we began trading punches.

"Oh and here we go King, Dude and Aj, Dude and Aj right hands, right hands" I ducked one and ran the ropes to the other side. I came again and ducked his close line. And came back with a lumpezpress to the mat and began hammering him in the face.

"Lumpezpress from young Aj" I began punching him in the face. "Piston like hands from Helmsley" said JR.

I got up to be close lined by Ken. Steve came behind him and punched him in the side of the head. He went to the ground and rolled out of the ring followed by Dude. Paul hammered his hands on the mat, getting the crowd pumped pumped up.

"Aj and Austin standing tall, as **RAW is War **rolls on" said JR as they went to commercial.

When the camera men came all picked up their cameras again Uncle Steve was in the ring with Ken. Ken whipped him into the corner, he charged after him only to get a boot to the face. Uncle Steve went to follow it up, Ken wrapped his arms around him and delivered a belly to belly suplex to him.

"Austin now in a world hurt, desperately needs to make a tag, surprisingly King, Shane has been rather neutral in this match, he's called it right down the middle" said JR.

"Ya give it some time, he's got something up his sleeve does Shane" said King.

Ken dragged Uncle Steve to this corner and made a tag to Dude. Dude went to the ground and hammered him in the face repeatedly. He got up and started show boating, the crowd didn't take to kindly to that.

He turned to me doing his 80's dance I went to get in but Shane stopped me.

"Hey, hey stop I'm the referee you wanna get disqualified" I reluctantly stepped outside the ring.

He picked up Uncle Steve and whipped him onto the other side of the ropes, he ran the ropes and Dude and him close lined each other.

"Austin and Dude, down in the centre of the ring both of them reaching for the tag, Ken and Aj reaching as far as they can, they both want in they both wanna get it on you can feel the intensity in the ring" I turned to the crowd and raised my hand up. They all stood up, the crowd began stiring, the front row shaking the metal barricade. The tag was made "and here we go!" said JR.

Both Steve and Dude made the tag simultaneously. And Ken and I walked up to each.

"These two men facing off here" said JR.

"And here we go, Shamrock and Helmsley face to face before Over the Edge, oh and here we go. Right hands, right hands" both Ken and I were nailing each other in the face. He kneed me in the gut then whipped me hard into the ring ropes. I was going too fast to turn around. So I did what Dusty told me to do, be original.

I did a hand stand and my back bounced off the ring ropes I came back and launched my elbow into Ken's face.

"I don't think I've ever seen that King, Aj just nailed him an airborne elbow right in the kisser" said JR.

"Oh ya Ken must have felt that" laughed King.

I got back up and ran up to the turnbuckle. I grabbed both ropes to either side and launched myself up to the top turnbuckle. I stood straight up very quickly, I'm sure that I made it look easy.

"Aj, tremendous balance shown by the young champ, now what has is he gonna do, what is he going to pull off here" I was about to jump off when Shane knocked the ropes and I fell off into the ring.

"Oh ya there it is JR, sneaky Shane getting his 2 cents in" said King, in a disapproving tone.

"Well we both knew that it was coming" said JR.

Ken put his arm over me. Shane quickly dived down and counted three awfully fast, like I'm sure he didn't come off the mat like a cm. Steve marched into the ring and tapped his hands.

"What in the hell was that?" he pushed Shane in the chest.

"Hey you don't touch me counted the one, two, three you lost" he smiled smugly and tapped the logo on his shirt.

Steve smiled smugly and gave him the fingers and stunned him.

"Stunner, stunner, stunner on the chairmen's son" screamed JR.

Ken was about to get me from behind but his punch was blocked by Paul as he rushed into the ring.

"Here comes, big brother" said JR.

He kicked Ken in the stomach and moved him into the Pedigree position. He smiled at me, and drove Ken's face into the mat.

"What a Pedigree, what a Pedigree!" said King.

Dude who had been hiding outside the ring came up from behind Steve with a steel chair.

"Dude with that, steel chair!" said King.

As he went to strike him, I drop kicked it out of his hands.

"Aj had it scouted" said King.

He looked stunned for a minute he tried to hit me. I did the matrix, my hands touching the mat as I bent over backward doing a back bend ducking the punch.

"Tremendous flexability shown by the youngster!" screamed JR.

I kicked him in the gut. I put him in the Pedigree position and lifted him up, his back facing my face.

"Dude gonna feel like might of that The High Liger Striker, if young Helmsley hits that on Sunday, he's coming home with that sweet, sweet gold" I smiled as I heard King talking, the crowd was going nuts. I roared and brought him down hard, he was out cold. I smiled cheekily as I got up from my sitting position.

The DX theme played and I hugged Uncle Steve and Paul. Uncle Steve began calling for a bear, he tossed them to us. I asked for two, he shrugged as he gestured again the man on the side of the ring who seemed to have a never ending supply of bear tossed me one. I caught it with one hand opened them both simultaneously I went over to Shane and crouched over him.

"Oh no, Aj's not gonna…

"Oh ya he is King, I know where he gets his attitude from, from his Uncle the rattlesnakeattude if you will" I poured all the bear on Shane mainly his face.

"Austin, Aj and Triple H cleanin' house tonight, but will it be a different story next week at Over the Edge live in Wisconsin Center Arena; Milwaukee, the decks are stacked against Austin and Aj but I'd never count out either one of them, we got a slobber knocker on our hands next week ladies and gentlemen and I don't envy those who aren't going to witness it, good night ladies and gentlemen, from **Raw is War**!"

**Hotel Room**

It was about 12 when I got to the hotel room. I pulled my phone out of my bag slide it up.

25 voice mails from Mickie.

The phone played the DX theme, indicating a call. I answered it.

"Heeeeeeeyyyyy baby!" it sounded like Mickie.

"Heeeeeeeeyyyyyy Mickie, where are you?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Mickie, Mickie give me that!" there was static then it became clear when the moving stopped.

"Hey Leon" it was Trish.

"What's up Trish?" I said cheerfully.

"Um ya we're stuck at club called the rager, would you mind coming to get us. Mickie said that she already called you but she said that you were and I quote, 'my sexy champion is kicking as right now' she giggled drunkly.

"I'll come get you, send me the address, I'll come rescue you" I chuckled.

"Baby, baby is that you!" came a voice, it was Mickie.

"Yes sweetheart, are you okay?" I asked.

"You're sexy and I mean it, can we have sex when we get home. Pleeeeease?" she sounded really drunk.

"Alright sweetheart" I hung up the phone.

"Where did she even get alcohol?" I shook my head.

I pulled up at the club. I pulled into the car park to see Mickie, Ivory, Luna and Trish all sitting on the cerb.

I smiled at them, Mickie saw me when I was walking over.

"Babyyyy!" she ran over to me. She was about to trip and fall but I caught her.

"Hey Mickie, are you alright" she kissed my neck.

"Come on let's go back we can have sexy timeeee" she touched my nose.

"She's had like 5 to many" laughed Trish.

I laughed.

"Alright, alright Mickie" she went to walk forward, but tripped on her knees.

"Okay, okay come on, come on" I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the car. She wouldn't stop kissing my neck and grabbing my member through my pants.

"Trish, can you grab the keys out of my pocket" she reached in and unlocked the car. I gently helped Mickie into the car.

"No, no come back" she had her hands around my neck. I gently grabbed her arms.

"If you're good girl, I'll have sex with you later" instantly let go and giggled.

Ivory got in the front seat just as equally drunk. Luna looked buzzed but Trish seemed alright, must be a good drinker.

When we got the hotel room. Trish and myself helped Luna and Ivory to their room that they were sharing with Sable, she was not happy. Trish went to her room which left me to take care of Mickie.

I helped her in the room and onto the couch.

I locked the door behind me, I turned around, She was gone all I could her was her spewing her guts out in the bathroom. I moved to the bathroom to see her with her head in the toilet. I grabbed her hair and pulled it back, I rubbed soothing circles on her back. About 5 minutes later she was finished. She fell back into my arms.

"Okay sweetie come on, time for bed" I picked her up bridal style, I carried her out to the living room. I got her a glass of water.

"Drink it, you'll feel better" when she finished I took the glass from her. She reached up and moved her arms around my neck.

"Mhm Leon, I love you so much" I chuckled and pick her up again.

"I love you to sweetheart, come on time for bed" she cuddled into my chest and yawned.

I put her in her bed. I removed her socks, shirt and mini skirt. All of which had sick on them. I pulled the covers over her. I kissed her on the forehead and brushed some hair out of her face.

"Goodnight sweetheart" she sighed. She grabbed my neck again.

"Come on, bed time, let go now" I chuckled.

Let go and grabbed the covers. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I love you Leon" she began snoring lightly.

"I love you to, just not drunk" I laughed and walked out shutting the door behind.

**Ho done ya what! Hahahaha can't wait to get started on Over the Edge. Let me here ya opinions and Attitudes, love it hate it whatever. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter see ya next to gentlemens and lovely, beautiful, mesmerizing ladies.**


End file.
